


The Royal Life

by ScarceZaza



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Run Away, Slow Build, dreamwastaken - Freeform, royal au, sleepybois inc - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 46,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarceZaza/pseuds/ScarceZaza
Summary: In the quaint kingdom of Relzic, a newly found Princess was crowned due to her mother being recently married to the king. She wanted her life back as a commoner so she sneaks out regularly to meet her friends. But when a letter arrives from the biggest kingdom of the land asking her to show for the princes hand in marriage, she has a lot to say to her mother. Would she grow to have feelings for Prince Dream? Or will she run away with her friends and escape royalty?
Relationships: Dream/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Sneaking Out

11:03pm

✶

"Princess!" Y/N's substitute maid called as she jumped down from the rope. Crap She thought as she ran to the open gate. Her maid was calling her name as she felt the wind in her h/c hair. The voice changed to an even angrier one, her mothers.

"Y/N! Come here this instant!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Y/N hasn't been caught before and the maid went into her wing at the wrong time. The Queen shouted for the guards and she quickened her pace, curling around the brick wall and pulling up her hood.

Y/N L/N ran down the winding paths of the quaint kingdom she ruled as princess, knowing the exact location where she was going. She knew if it was her real maid, she would let her leave. But of course with her luck she was out of town doing business in the larger kingdom called Manberg.

She slowed down near the market stalls and pubs. Drunk men were walking out, speaking slurs and nearly falling each step. Some had women clinging to their arms, some were lonely and some were just with their friends. She put on a mask to cover her identity even more. People around the kingdom would cat call, or worse, try and approach her. And she knew that this would be worse if she showed her royalty.

Down beside the docks of their small-ish town was a house, this house was where all her friends resided. Them and Y/N were friends since birth and their father was basically her father figure before her mother married again. Sometimes, they all talk about how they were going to leave together and never turn back. And on multiple occasions, they nearly did leave to the forest that surrounded the kingdoms.

Y/N took a turn into a quiet street, she kept her head down as she went to her location. Her hood covered her hair and her mask covered her nose and mouth. Strands of hair poked out the rim of the brown hood, the cape trailed on the floor as she walked to their house. Bright lights were illuminating the windows of her best friends' house. 

..knock..

..knock...

Unlocking of the door could be heard as their father, Philza opened it. He looked tired, "It's 1am Y/N." He sluggishly spoke, she felt guilty from probably waking the poor man up.

"Sorry if I woke you up, I couldn't come any sooner" She replied with a smile, he returned it.

I gestured for her to come inside. She obliged and took of her hood and mask, her hair fell as she took of her cloak and hung it on a peg. Sounds of people rushing down the stairs could be heard as Philza yelled for the boys.

"Y/N!" Wilbur shouted, engulfing the girl in question in a warm hug. His twin, Techno came behind him. Techno looked ready to go train, he aspires to be a guard after all. Tommy walked down the stairs last, rubbing his eyes. Tubbo was probably with his father.

The h/c haired girl hugged the boy back, "Hi" She said cheerfully.

"Do you want a drink?" Phil asked, looking towards the children's interaction. Multiple nods were seen as he left towards the kitchen

"Tubbo's with Schlatt" Tommy said with a smile, Schlatt was Tubbo's biological father. But he gave Tubbo to Phil when they were young. They recently met up again and Tubbo now lives with him.

"That's fine" The girl replied, Wilbur broke apart from Y/N and Techno took his spot. Techno wasn't really the contact type of guy but he had a soft spot towards the princess.

\--✶--

They were all sat around the fire on the plush sofas, fire crackling serving as background noise. Y/N loved this time of the night, just talking with her best friends. It was sad Tubbo wasn't here since she rarely sees him anymore. The hot cup of Tea in her hands was steaming, grey smoke trailed in swirls exited the cup. She took a sip, just the way she likes it.

A knock on the door could be heard, making Y/N's heart race. Phil looked directly at her with a confused look. "Did they see you?" He mouthed, Y/N's face went pale as he made his way to the door. Commotion could be heard at the front door. Techno being the eldest by a couple minutes spied on them.

Two guards were looking for the princess and Phil lied for Y/N. The guards asked to check his place as it was mandatory and orders from the Queen. Techno's eyes were concerned as he helped Y/N hide upstairs, He grabbed her wrist with eye contact.

Y/N followed him upstairs and to his room, he went inside with her and locked the door. "You have to leave" He said in a sort of whisper, Y/N's eyes went wide. "My cloak is downstairs-" She spoke fast. A knock on the bedroom could be heard and her heart went fast, this was it.

"It's Tommy- I got you know who's cloak" Tommy said through the door as Techno opened it and peered outside. Tommy passed the cloak through the gap and the eldest took it. The girl whispered a thank you as she left through the window, putting on her mask as leaving through the shadows of the back yard.

Guards were everywhere, patrolling the streets and talking to every passer-by. She needed to keep out of sight of these armed men. The shadows were the safest bet. She crept keeping her head low as she made her way back to the palace. She only left for their sake, you never know what the guards would do to her friends. And if it good, she still didn't want to risk it.

She put her hands in the pockets and felt an abnormal piece of paper, taking it out she realised it was from Tubbo. A smile graced her face as she read the note, Tommy must have slipped it in.

Dear Y/N

Hey! It's your friend Tubbo :) I'm sorry we haven't spoke in a while. My father's asked for help decorating my room in Manberg. This place is nice, I really like it here. The only problem is it takes hours to travel back and forth. So, I can only stay every other week at Philza's house. I hope we can see each other soon since I have a lot to tell you in person!

Love you N/N!

Tubbo

"I love you to Tubs" She said under her breathe. She passed the pub again, this time guards were asking everyone if they saw the Princess. It was also closing, it was about 5am.

She slipped back in the palace walls and climbed back to her room using the rope she used to escape the confinements. She opened the window and slipped back inside, tugging at the rope and placing it under her bed. While closing the window the lights turned on. In a swift moment, Y/N turned around to see her mother standing at the door frame, staring in her inner soul.

"Princess Y/N L/N of Relzic." She said in a stern tone, Y/N coward. She didn't like when her mother used her full name and title, she knew she was in big trouble,

"Explain yourself" She spat through gritted teeth, her stern eyes coursed through Y/N's inner soul. The girl tried to speak but ultimately failed, looking towards the ground.

"Nothing? You better speak this instant young lady." She spoke again, this voice was more stern than the rest.

Y/N's mouth turned to a smile when she realised she just tricked all the guards in the kingdom. "What in earth are you smiling about? Just wait 'til your father hears about this." That sentence angered Y/N

"He's not my father." She mumbled so quietly. It was strange that the queen even heard.

"Yes he is." The Queen replied, another quick glance at Y/N happened and her face turned to disgust. "What are you wearing?!" She walked angelically towards the girl, touching her cloak and mask. "This isn't what a princess wears!" She continued.

"Seems like it is." She spoke back "Since I am a princess and wearing this."

"Don't you dare speak back to me. Change into proper attire this instant and get some sleep, we have very important news to tell you tomorrow." The Queen stared at Y/N for a bit more, before turning around and leaving through the door. The maid who ratted her out came in the instant the Queen left to get night clothes for her lady.

"Don't you dare speak back to me" Y/N mimicked, twirling around in her room. Her cloak swayed behind her, creating a draft.

"This isn't what a princess wears!" She continued, picking up a sword and swaying that as well. Her blood was boiling, her mother changed for the worst.

1452 words


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N's mother tells her about a letter that was recently sent

8:09am

✶

Y/N woke up an hour ago for her usual classes. She was taught how to be a proper princess, like; Manners of a princess, How to act like royalty, Your posture as a royalty, How to speak like royalty and other weird classes. Y/N never listens to them, she used to pretend for her mother's sake since it made her happy. But now her mother's just lost respect in her daughter so Y/N doesn't show respect back.

Her step-father shows a lot more respect to his step-daughter. As well as her step-brothers. They all show her respect that you would think her own mother would, but that's not the reality she's living. Right now her tutor was teaching her how to probably drink tea from a tea cup.

"Why is there a proper way to drink tea?" She questioned, already over this 2 hours of school.

"Don't ask me sweetie. Just because I'm a tutor doesn't mean I know everything." The tutor replied, she was over teaching the girl who didn't listen.

"Well you should if your teaching. Might need to tell my mother-" She playfully threatened, she wouldn't actually but she knew if this tutor stopped, no body else would teach the so called princess.

"Yeah, Yeah. Let's go over it again" The tutor rolled her eyes playfully back, than guided the youngest.

\--

Hours pass of constant classes and mannerisms, Y/N was getting tired near the end and asked to be excused. Her mother allowed her to have a 'nap'. In reality, she was just going to send letters to her friends to pass the time, and maybe train in the royal gardens.

She skipped her way upstairs, closing the door swiftly after her. She sat down and wrote a letter to reply to her friend in Manberg.

To my dearest friend, Tubbo

Heyo! It's great to hear from you Tubs. I'm missing you a lot. The every other week in perfectly fine, I just wish I wasn't at Philza's only around nightfall. Tommy seems to miss you as well. Maybe you should write to him instead of me since you guys knew each other since Tommy's birth. Royal life's been hard also, I got caught sneaking out last night. It was hilarious that i could sneak under the royal guards' noses in the streets.

I hope you and your father are getting along also, you sound so happy through paper and I wish it would stay that way. I love you sooo much

\- N/N

She sealed the envelope with a kiss as a bird landed on her windowsill. Perfect She thought as she tied the paper to the foot and set the creature off again. A knock on the door ruined the comfortable silence of her bedroom.

"Come in" She called, looking towards the door to see who is bothering her.

"Princess, you have a visitor." A maid she hasn't quite seen before opened the door, she looked sweet.

"Thank you.." She trailed off

"Nihachu miss" Nihachu sensed she was looking for her name, a smile was on her face as she greeted the higher class.

"I'll call you Niki. Thank you, tell them I'll be down in just a bit." The princess smiled back.

Niki left the room, softly closing the door behind her to give the princess some privacy. A visitor? Y/N rarely gets people coming directly to the castle to meet with only her, so she had a right to be confused on who it would be.

She hurried herself to look presentable, even if the queen didn't respect her. She didn't want a bad name for the King. A light bit of makeup later and a f/c dress, she walked down the stairs. Niki greeted her at the bottom and showed her to where she let the person in.

Niki opened the door for the royal as she walked in, nodding a thank you to the maid as she let them be alone. The princess turned to face the person who requested to see her, "Philza!" Overjoy filled her features as she rushed towards the man. 

"Hey, just came to check if your okay. Techno told me you escaped" He said in a kind of hush, bringing Y/N into his arms with a hug.

"I'm fine, how's the boys?" She asked, hugging her father figure back.

"Their worried but fine. Techno has a question though" He replied, pulling away from the princess.

"Question?" A confused look covered the joy as she looked into Phil's eyes.

"Yeah, its about being a guard. He wants tips" He smiled "Next time you come round, you have to make sure you tell him. He recently signed up" 

"Wait really?" The happiness came back, the boy always wanted to be a guard so she was surprised that he had the guts to sign up.

"As real as I'll ever be. He's been training like mad" He carried on, a light laugh escaped his lips.

"Tell him I said take a break. He doesn't want to get too tired before the date." She continued his laugh.

"Will do-" Philza was interrupted by own of the palace guards. Y/N turned to face them and they bowed.

"Dinner will be ready soon, princess." The guard repeated, like it was from some sort of script. It was one of the shyer boys, so he probably said it in his head multiple times before coming to the higher class. "Oh, sorry m'lady. Are you busy?" He looked towards the older man.

"I'm leaving. I'll tell him, okay?" Phil answered for Y/N and she nodded in return.

"Love you, N/N" He said with a smile, planting a platonic kiss on her forehead.

"Love you too, Dad" She teased, the guard waited outside to escort him out. Phil rolled his eyes at the playful princess and left. "Wait-" She called for the person with the weapon. He turned.

"Don't tell anyone that he was here."

"I- I hav-"

"That was an order." She interrupted in a very stern tone. The guard gulped.

"Of course, Princess." He bowed as he left with Philza.

She escorted herself back to her bedroom and sat on her bed, wondering if Tubbo got her letter. When are they coming to get me? She thought, and as if by magic. A series of knocks and the door opened. Showing one of her 4 brothers. "Dinners ready, come on" He spoke, leaning on the wood doorframe.

She nodded and sat up from her spot and followed her brother to the dining hall. They walked through light grey halls, talking and bickering like siblings. The grand oak doors came into view as the continued to walk down the same corridor. A maid stood outside and bowed at their presence, opening the wood doors for the royals.

Y/N nodded a thank you from both of them as they walked inside the massive room. The walls were a light green, clashing with the dark wood floor boards. A white long dining table was placed in the middle with a green table runner and cutlery. A door led of to the kitchen where fire and banging of fresh china could be heard. Guards and maids were around the room, waiting if the royals needed any assistance.

They took their respective seats at the oblong table. Y/N sat next to her mother, she really didn't want to as she kept of picking and prodding on whatever she was doing wrong as a princess. The King started the conversation, talking about how he has to leave town in a couple of days for business in another country.

"So I will be leaving in two days" He ended his announcement. He then turned towards the younger girl "Y/N, How was class?" His tone was soft towards the Princess, he knew that she didn't see him as a father but he wanted to change that.

"It was perfectly.. boring" She responded with her usual response, subconsciously slouching down in her chair.

"Princess's don't slouch." She said in a passive aggressive tone, earning an eye roll from the girl as she sat back up. "Anyway, I heard you had a visitor." The Queen continued as the chefs marched in with their first course.

Y/N had to think of a lie, what could she say though? "An, old friend, came to check up on me" She said, turning away from her mother, eyes on the food that was placed in front of her.

"Old friend? I thought I told you to block all the.. peasants" Her skin crawled with disgust "Out of your life."

"Don't call them that." Y/N's tone rose, one thing disrespecting her. Not her friends.

"But that is what they are dear." The passive aggressive tone was back in her voice

"Honey, I'm sure her friends aren't like that. She can have friends outside the palace." The King spoke in, going onto the young girls side. "What are they like?" A smile was on his face as he turned from facing the Queen.

"They are really nice towards me." She replied to his question shortly, picking up her utensils.

"That's great" He ended the conversation, beginning to eat himself. The hall went quiet as they ate.

\--

The food was done as the maids picked up the plates and cutlery in front of them. The status of the exchange was okay, no arguments broke out throughout the dinner so that was a plus in Y/N's books. Her mother cleared her throat, like she was going to say something important. She faced the girl, the room went quiet. Oh no.. She thought through the silence.

"Y/N,"

"Mother," She addressed, looking at her mom. The boys in the room just listened.

"Me and the King need talk to you about something." She continued, wiping her mouth with a napkin. The man's face fell slightly, but nodded. Was is something bad?

"Before you say anything Mother, Um." She turned towards the king "You know the sign ups for the guards." Y/N thought of an idea to try and help Techno with a place.

"My friend has signed up," She continued, looking directly at the man

"What's your friends name? He doesn't have to sign up. Is he a good guard?" He asked, Y/N was surprised,

"I'm not saying he doesn't have to sign up. He's been waiting to do this for years. Just, keep him safe. Try not let him get hurt" She rapidly spoke, not wanting to just take Technoblades' chance of proving himself.

"Of course, if you care about him. But we need his name." He continued

"His name is Technoblade." She replied, a smile graced her lips.

"Is he good?"

"He's protected me on many occasions, he is," She spoke, the smile grew bigger at the thought of her friend,

"Well, if he fits standards he will be your guard, okay?" He smiled back

"I- Okay! Thank you!" 

"Y/N. We were speaking." Y/N's direction went back to her mother as she scowled.

"Sorry Mother, you can continue." Y/N cowardly spoke

"Anyway." She tutted, calming herself down slightly. Y/N eagerly listened. This was probably what she was talking about yesterday.

"You know the recent passing of the King in Manberg, correct?" She stated, waiting for an answer from Y/N.

"U-Uh Yes?" She took a minute to process, "Wait the King died?!" She looked towards her step dad for answers.

"Yes, a fatal illness over took him and he passed in his sleep tow days ago." Her Mother answered. The man just nodded as the girl took her attention back to her mom, a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh.. Rest in piece-s" She laughed slightly, she took bad experiences with jokes. "S-Sorry" She exclaimed when her mother scowled. Wait, isn't Tubbo in Manberg? I'm sure he's fine.

"What does this have to do to me? With all respect, I don't have any relation with the King of Manberg." She said in the most respective voice ever, no body wants to speak ill of the dead. It's said if you do something bad would happen to you, and Y/N doesn't want to test if its true or not.

"It didn't use to, but it does now." Her mother continued, she nodded to the maids as they took their leave. Exiting the long room to the cold corridors surrounding.

"A letter has been sent to our kingdom. His son, Prince Dream needs a suitor to take the crown.."

"Don't you dare finish that." She threatened, she knew exactly where this was going.

".. And the King is asking a princess from all over the land to come to Manberg to grow experiences with the son and the one he takes a liking to will be asked for his hand in marriage." She continued anyway.

"No. I refuse" Y/N sat up from the table

"You must." Her mother stood up as well, staring straight at the rebelling child.

"You can't force me!" She slammed her hands on the table, "I'm not being shipped away to be one of his fucking marriage choices! I have a life!" She shouted, it felt good to shout straight at her mother.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me. You are going to keep the name of Relzic! End. Of."

Y/N opened her mouth, trying to say anything to her parent. But she couldn't. If she doesn't go, a bad name would be placed in the kingdom. A bad name on her step-father and siblings, she didn't want that. Even if she doesn't want to be a royal, doesn't mean she wants to be the person to delete their reputation. A angered silence threw over the group.

Y/N in an angered rage ran out the room and to her bedroom to think over everything.


	3. Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N says her goodbyes to her childhood friends.

8:03am

✶

Y/N woke up the next morning, bags were scattered around her room, filled with all the things she needed for the trip to the higher kingdom. All she wanted to do was see her friends for the last time. She wasn't going to see them in months so she may as well. A soft knock came to the door and in walked Niki. "Hello your Majesty. Is there anything you need before you depart?" She asked sweetly.

"Um. Can you ask the King if I could go out to town? To meet my friends." A small smile washed over her face at the girl.

"Of course." With a bow she left the room, leaving Y/N alone in her self doubt.

A soft rain started pattering on the window as she sighed. This is my life now, She sat up off her bed and walked to her vanity. She started to get ready, putting on light make up and brushing her hair.

30 minutes later, she was completely ready. All she needed was help from a made to tie up her corset. The same knock on the door was heard. "You can come in" Y/N spoke, her happy voice wasn't there. She was being shipped to a different kingdom after all.

Niki walked back in, "The King said it was okay. But you need a guard to accompany you." A smile was on her lips, she knew Y/N needed this.

"Really?" Y/N looked hopeful, 

"You need to get ready first, let me help you princess" She conveyed, walking over to the girl.

\--

The corset was now on, not too tight but changed Y/N physique. Niki stepped back "Is that okay miss?" She said, looking around the princess.

"It's perfect. Thank you" Y/N looked at herself in the mirror. The dress she was wearing was her favourite out of them all. The f/c fabric matched well with the rhinestone artwork that was around the neck, waist and bottom of the skirt. Y/N did a quick twirl and got off the step-up, a smile was evident on her lips.

"Come on, A guard is waiting at the front door" Niki held the door open for the girl as royal walked out into the corridors.

The cold corridors were somewhat relaxing, Niki was in front of Y/N as they walked down the stairs to the grand front entrance. The King was waiting with a guard, and when he saw the Princess he took his attention straight to her.

"Y/N. You look beautiful" He said with a smile, dismissing Niki. She whispered a good luck before leaving the the maid side of the castle. Y/N watched her until she left her sight, then she directed her vison back to the man by the door,

"Thank you," She replied.

"You can go see them, but you must come back in 3 hours. That is when you have to leave for the kingdom of Manberg" He stated, a look of worry flood his features. Leaving Y/N confused.

"Trust me. I didn't want you to go, but you can't say no. I'm sorry" He apologized, and it was genuine.

"It's okay, I'd rather go than getting your reputation ruined." She responded, "Can I go now?" She was being inpatient since she only had about 2 hours and 58 mins to see them before she leaves for a month or more.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead. Guard" Th Guard turns to face the princess

"You ready?" He asks in a sweet voice, it was awfully familiar.. Techno?!

She looked at him and he just stood with a smile, knowing the girl found out his identity "Hey Y/N" His face armour was covering his face so he doesn't know if it's actually him.

"T-Techno?!" Her face filled with happiness as he nodded, lifting up his face guard, showing his friend-like face. Y/N wrapped him in a hug and the King smiled.

"Omg omg omg omg" She continued "You got it!" A huge smile was on there faces as Techno hugged back tightly.

"I did!" His face was a huge smile, he picked her up of the floor as they hugged.

"Awh. This is adorable" The King cooed, looking at the two of them "He's going with you to Manberg since he is your personal guard"

They went into silence as Technoblade and Y/N had a big hug. "Can you put me down?" She laughed, breaking the silence

"Oh right- Sorry ma'am." He continued the laugh as he put her down.

"You best be on your way," The King said, turning to go. "Remember, 3 hours only." He said, a hint of stern in his voice.

"Of course, thank you so much" The smile was still there. Techno pulled down his mask and opened the door for the Princess.

They left the castle and walked down the street, laughing and taking. They got multiple looks from passer-by's but they didn't care. Y/N was too happy to care. They turned down the street of Philza's home and he knocked on the door,

"I'm going to scare him" Techno laughed in a monotone voice. It was kind of creepy

"Pfft-" Y/N chuckled, Techno cleared his voice.

The door swung open to see Philza, looking confused. "Hello Officer" He said warily, 

"Hello, The Princess wanted to talk to you" Technoblade replied in a completely different voice of his own. Y/N held in a laugh

"Oh, Uh. Come on in." He stepped aside, letting them both in.

"Hey! I have- uh. Bad ish news.." Y/N's face fell slightly at the thought.

"What's wrong?" He closed the door,

"Um. Good news first. This is your son-" Y/N let a laugh escape his lips

"Techno-" He turned towards his son

"Hi" His voice was back, with a voice crack.

"How's work?" Philza said, un bothered.

"Its alright. I get to see Y/N when she leave-" He stopped himself

"What? Leave?" He turned to me for answers

"Eheh- I think we should sit down" Y/N said warily. He nodded and went to the living room, followed by Techno who took off his helmet and Y/N who sat on the plush couch. Philza called for his two other sons.

"Okay, I don't have much time-" She started, Tommy and Wilbur was confused but sat next to their father.

"What's happening?" Wilbur asked

"Um. A letter, came to the palace once I left from Manberg-"

"Manberg?! Is Tubbo okay??" Tommy asked, worry filled his features

"Tubbo is fine for what I know. This is about the prince and the recent death of the castle" I said, the worry went off his face as he sighed. "I, and other princess's across the land will go to Manberg.."

"Wait what?" Philza interrupted 

".. to compete to win the Prince's hand in marriage." She continued. The room went to silence with fire crackling in the background. Some of them were shocked, some were scared, and most were both.

"So, your mother is forcing you to go to Manberg to try and get married?!" Tommy was first to speak, anger was in his voice. "Thosesonsofbitch'sIwillbeatthemupshowupIdarethem" He rambled, Philza stopped him.

"Don't speak ill of the dead Thomas" He said, then turned his attention back to the girl. "Are you being forced to go?" He spoke in a soft voice towards her.

"Mhm. I really don't want to though" She responded, playing with her fingers nervously.

"How long are you going to be here?" Wilbur finally said, you could tell he was sad.

"Months? Well, at least a month" Y/N answered,

"We only have about an hour, Y/N" Techno said, looking at his watch.

"An hour? Um." Y/N really didn't want to go,

"Are you going with her Big T?" Tommy asked, looking towards the man in armour.

"I am going to Manberg but not staying in the castle. I will be staying with Tubbo" He looked up from his watch

"Wait- You aren't coming in the castle with me?" The girl turned to face him

"I'm not allowed, it said on the letter" He concluded.

\--

They continued to talk for the last hour they had, it was tough since Y/N doesn't know when she would return. If she would return.

All she could think of was that stuck up Prince who ordered every fricking Princess for their hand in marriage. She knew she wouldn't 'win' the Prince, she didn't even think the hand of the most chaos driven Prince was even a great award.

"We have to go" Technoblade broke through the chatter, the room fell silent after.

"I guess this is a goodbye, for now." She got up, feeling tears threatening to spill.

Tommy and Wilbur jumped from their seats, immediately enclosing Y/N in a comforting hug. "You don't have to go! We could run away! Like we aid we were going to" Tommy was basically pleading her to stay.

"Tommy I can't" She played with his soft hair, in an attempt to calm the younger down. Phil stepped in,  
"Tom, she has to go." He bent down to his level, seeing as he was a child he was significantly smaller than his father.

Wilbur was latched onto her, "Be safe" He murmured, seeming like he was going to cry as well.

Minutes pass of them saying goodbye, "Y/N. The King would be mad, come on" Techno spoke in a soft-ish voice, he didn't want her to leave either but if word broke out to the King that he wasn't doing his job then goodbye being a guard.

Phil gave her a last hug, Tommy was crying and Wilbur was on the verge of tears.  
"I'm going to miss you all so much. I'll write to you, okay?" Y/N's vison was getting clouded by the tears. She really didn't want to leave them like this.

She forced herself to leave, if she stayed any longer she would definitely agree to run away if she didn't have to see the people who she called siblings cry.

Techno put on his helmet, saying a goodbye to his father and brothers before escorting Y/N back to the castle.

"Techno..?" She spoke, sadness was evident in her voice. Making Techno's attention immediately go to her.

"Yes, M'lady?" He said with a chuckle, it was the name he used to call her since they were young. She hadn't heard it in a while.

"Do you know when I'm coming back?" She asked, the tears that were once in her eyes were threatening to spill down her cheeks and into her dress.

"I have no clue.." He murmured, knowing damn well how emotional the princess is right now. "It could be months."

They went silent. The silence was kind of comfortable, but not the normal one when they were alone.

In the house Techno told Y/N that they weren't going in the same carriage to Manberg since he wasn't even meant to be going to the higher kingdom. He was staying with a Tubbo and his father, since they granted him access to stay.

They were getting closer to the castle gates, the carriage was waiting outside with the King standing idly, talking to the driver of the vehicle.

Techno stopped Y/N, putting one of his hands in front of her. Once she stopped with a confused look on her face he turned to face her, taking something from his pocket.

"Here. If you need me, this sends a direct alert to my headset." He said with a smile, and earned a lopsided smile back from the Princess. Out stretching his hand, a small rectangular remote with a singular white button was there.

She graciously took the remote with the one button on it. Her finger grazed the top, the smile still on her lips. "Thank you"


	4. Carriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N finds a letter with a gift in the pocket of her jacket

With one final hug, Techno left to a different vehicle. He wasn't allowed by the King of Manberg to go with the Princess, so he had to not make it suspicious and go in a different carriage than her. Y/N was beyond nervous as she walked towards her step-father, who was waiting outside her own vehicle to the greater kingdom.

"You're ten minutes late." He said, looking at his watch than back up to the petite girl.

"I'm sorry. It was hard to leave" She said, looking down towards the floor, or what she could see of the floor with her big poufy dress.

"I understand that, but you really have to leave about now if you want to get there on time." He spoke and a weak smile graced her lips, this was for the best of the Kingdom. She didn't want to put all his hard work in jeopardy.

But on the other hand, this was her life. She didn't want to get shipped away for someone to pick and choose. She wasn't an object that people could just pick up, stare at for a bit, then just dispose. She knew she probably wasn't going to get picked, or she wished she wouldn't.

"Princess. It's time to go" The driver broke her thoughts as he helped her inside the wooden vehicle. The King waved as she departed. While going through the town she saw Philza, Tommy and Wilbur were waving rapidly. The smile was back as she opened the one way window and waved back.

"I'll see you soon!" She cried, seeing the smiles on her friends faces gave her the happy chemical. Tommy's eyes were still puffy and red, but a huge toothy smile was on his lips. Wilbur was very happy, like he was glad he got to see her again. Phil was trying to calm the two down.

They were acting like they usually do, bickering but happy. And Y/N was happy that she could see them happy again, like they usually are. The carriage kept moving until they were out of sight. She slumped back into her chair, closing the window. A jacket was around her dress from when she left the Minecraft household. Philza gave it to her since his father-like instincts came in and he thought she would be cold.

She put her hands in the pocket, she was surprised her Step-Father didn't comment on it. "Huh?" Something was in the right pocket, it was like a chain with a note.

She took it out, a silver chain with a glass cylinder filled with a blue powder was visible. A scrunched up piece of paper was in her hands as well. Placing the necklace down she started to read the note.

\--

To Y/N,

Hey! It's Wilbur. It's sad to see you go so I'm giving you a necklace. It has some blue inside so your never sad. I really don't want you to go, but if you have to. You have to, I guess. If you're wondering where I got it, a nice lady with a blue sheep gave it to me. It's like she knew I would give it to you.

To be honest, I was going to give it to you not for this reason. Like in a nice wrapped package for your birthday. But since we wont be seeing you for awhile, I decided to give it to you now. I'm sure it will go well with everything

I miss you already N/N. Don't forget about us, K?

From Wilby :)

\--

A smile was on her lips, if it haven't left before. The carriage now left the kingdom and is on the outskirts. It was very bumpy and wobbly but she made do. What's blue? Is it another thing Wilbz made up? She laughed to herself. Wilbur liked making things up and a thing that makes all your sadness go away was definitely something he made up. She read it over and over again, Wait some random girl with a blue sheep gave it to him? What if it has a disease? She shook that thought out of her head, he wouldn't try to hurt her in anyway and she's sure he checked over it before.

She held the necklace in her hands now, slightly unhooking the clasp and playing with the chain. She put it around her neck and it fit perfectly. "I miss you already" She repeated from the note, tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short, school is a pain. anyway I hope you all have a great day.
> 
> I love you <3


	5. Manberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N arrives at the greater kingdom and meets Dream

The brass carriage came to a stop and the gates of Manberg kingdom. The guards checked that Y/N was there and let them in. The silver gate moved, allowing them access to the streets. Multiple people eyes were at awe at all the carriages moving through these streets, children were telling their mother that they would want to be a princess when their older, the mothers would try not to ruin their hopes and dreams with a small maybe. One little girl caught Y/N's attention, she was wearing a brown dress with a blue pendant necklace. Light freckles were on her pale face.

Taking advantage of being the last to let through, she told the driver to stop. The girl looked confused as the princess exited the carriage with a blue flower. She walked over to the girl and gave her it "To match your necklace" She said with a smile as the kid took it, beaming with joy.

"Thank you Princess" Her bubbly voice was adorable to Y/N,

"Your welcome" Her smile grew, the kid was overjoyed.

Noticing the look from Techno in the carriage that was just let in the confines of the kingdom, she got back in the carriage with a goodbye, addressing the kid as a princess. Y/N was happy that she could make the kids day, the carriage moved as the girl put the flower behind her ear. The blue showing through her long dark brown hair, a toothy smile on her lips as she ran to tell her guardian.

This always lit up Y/N's day, the only reason she likes being a princess to be honest. Seeing all the happy children and talking with them is amazing. Even if some people can be creeps, she's happy that the children of the kingdoms are happy.

The carriage was still moving, Y/N played with the necklace around her neck, slightly nervous. Her step-father told her that there would be Prince Dream's friends there as well, which was even more nerve-wracking for the princess. Even more people will be judging her and her lack to act like a royal. 

The castle was on top of a hill, which was surrounded by the folks people's homes. The carriage swayed side to side, going up the steep roads. Y/N just kept looking at the necklace, not letting it go from her hands. People continued to stare at the carriages, there were gold, white, silver and some bronze. They were all showing off her wealth.

Y/N saw Techno's carriage turn down a street and made a mental note what the street name was. The castle was close, too close for comfort. She started to hyperventilate, she was really doing this. Loads of thoughts passed her head. She was panicking. What if the the Prince hates her? What if he starts a war against Relzic?

She was alone in her thoughts, breathing heavily. Her limbs were shaking and her heartbeat was racing. She tried to calm herself, taking in deep breaths that stabilized her breathing. She knew she was having a panic attack, she has them regularly but this one was quite extreme. After calming herself down the carriage stopped, with a timid breath, she left the vehicle.

Y/N was met by the other royals standing outside their own vehicles, talking amongst themselves. Since Y/N never met any other royals in her life, she had no one to talk to. The drivers left, leaving the Princess in the courtyard. Y/N stood there awkwardly, her bags were beside her. She took of her jacket and put it in one of her bags.

A trumpet played, gaining the attention of the Princess's. Everyone stared at the grand doors as a male in robes. "Hello Ladies" He spoke, "I am the secretary of Manberg, and I will be casting personal maids to each of you" His voice boomed as his black hair swayed in front of his face, a beanie covering his head.

Maids came into sight from a side door, one for each Princess who were there. The secretary was apparently called Quackity, who called the princess' mamacita. This weirded out Y/N a bit but she sucked it up and listened. He named off the Princess' names then the maid they are suited to. It was getting a bit cold as he read off the final Princess. "Princess Y/N of Relzic. Your maid is Puffy." 

Y/N's eyes wandered to the group of maids when she saw someone smiling straight at her, Must be Puffy? She thought as she smiled back. Quackity's eyes scanned the paper in front of him as Y/N looked back. "And that seemed like all of you. Can the maids please go to there respective Princess'." Quackity put down the paper that he held in front of his face as the maids did as he asked. The one who smiled at Y/N came walking over to her.

"Hey. I'm Puffy, it's wonderful to meet you Ma'am." She bowed at Y/N's presence.

"Call me Y/N." She smiled at the bowing girl, "You don't have to bow either." Puffy quickly stood up,

"Sorry Prin- Y/N." She corrected herself. "I'll help you with your bags" She picked them up. They weren't that heavy so she picked them all up.

"Thank you" Y/N smiled, a distant yell could be heard

"Are you going to help me or not?" A different royal screamed, causing everyone to look directly at them.

"Y-Yes miss" The timid girl replied, walking towards the mass amount of bags beside the Princess that looked like they weighed a lot.

"Now your causing an inconvenience. If only you listened." She lectured the maid. "You guy can stop staring, I know I'm beautiful but sheesh." She rolled her eyes, acting like they were admiring her.

Y/N contained her eye roll, "Thank god I don't have her" Puffy whispered, loud enough for Y/N to hear. A quiet laugh escaped their lips.

Puffy gave Y/N instructions on where her room was and left to bring the bags to that desired place. Y/N nodded along, even if she was not listening fully. As she left with the bags in hand, Y/N clocked that she didn't know where to go. Fuck She thought.

Not paying attention, she noticed the Princess' around her were bowing. Following their gaze she saw Prince Sapnap of El Rapids. She followed the others quickly into a bow, I'm already messing up, fuck- She cursed herself, looking up to meet the eyes of the Prince. He looked uneasy, like he didn't really want people to bow in front of him.

She stood up from her bow early. Eyes locked onto her, most out of confusion, some of disgust but the Prince's out of gratitude. He smiled at Y/N, and she smiled back. His white bandanna strings were tangled in his black hair, a stubble was on his jaw and his grey suit was properly fitted. A black rose in his top pocket, the petals were in different arrays and a leaf was still on the stem. He was looked above the average height and stood with a straight posture. He stood on the steps near the front door, black eyes closed shut as a more friendlier smile. A golden crown was nestled in his jet black hair. Red, green and white jewels were indented into the structure.

Once the royals straightened themselves out, Sapnap nervously laughed. His hand reached and rubbed the back of his neck "Uh, Hello. Prince Dream will be seeing you all at Dinner." His voice had a nice accent, but it was laced with nervousness. "Each of you will have a grand entrance," He seemed calmer, "And I'm sure your respective maids told you where to go" He continued,

"You are free to leave to these rooms, Quackity, follow me." He turned back to the door and walked through it, accompanied by the Secretary.

The Princess' made their way to their rooms, leaving Y/N still in the courtyard. She took a deep breath, "Breathe, Y/N. Everything is going to be fine, you're here now." She mumbled to herself as she walked through the door.

\--

After trying to find her room for a while now, she was tracing down the corridors. All she remembered was the room code, and that isn't really much help in this mighty castle. She saw a human walking down the same corridor and tried to keep to herself. "Um," He spoke, Y/N stopped and looked at him.

He had dirty blonde hair with emerald green eyes, a green monarch outfit was on his body as he turned to look at the Princess. He had pale skin and was quite tall. His eyes were with confusion as the cape on his back swayed with him to turned. He was quite thin and looked a bit muscular, Y/N stayed in her place, not thinking that this was a Prince since a crown wasn't evident in the mass of hair that settled on his head. "I don't think your meant to be here" He continued, his hands by his side. A confused look on his face,

"Sorry. I don't think so either, I forgot where my room was" She wasn't at all graceful with her words or stance. Embarrassment was in her features.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be here, Do you want to be here?" He asked,

"Not really, but it's for my mother." A smile was on her face,

"If you're not here for your personal benefit, maybe you should just go home." A sense of annoyance was in his tone, the girl was started to get annoyed by the boy now.

"Can you at least help, my room is 502." The smile faded, she wasn't being demanding, the boy's confusion settled.

He began to give instructions on where her room is, and when he finished she thanked him. And set on her way to her room.

"Maybe you should learn to listen next time," He called as she walked down the corridor, Y/N rolled her eyes in return and continued with her destination.

Once she got there, she opened the door to Puffy looking worried. "Oh my, Y/N. I thought you got lost" Puffy spoke once she noticed the door open and close.

"I was, but someone helped me." Y/N said,

"Do you want to get into something comfortable?" The maid spoke, awaiting an answer from the slightly annoyed girl.

"Yes please, something lightweight." The Princess thanked the maid as she looked through her things, picking out a nice dress to wear as a compromise from the heavy, poufy dress.

She helped get Y/N changed, tightening her corset and putting on some final touches. "Can you tell me about the Prince?" Y/N asked, looking at herself in the large mirror that was hung on the wall near a vanity.

"The Prince? What do you want to know about him?" She asked, looking through the bag for some shoes.

"Um. What does he look like? Oh, and what's his personality?" Y/N was eager to know about him, since she barely knew anything.

"Hmm" She began, finding the shoes that matched the turquoise dress Y/N was now wearing. "He has dirty blonde, close the brown hair. Emerald eyes.." She spoke like she was trying to remember herself,

"Oh, he's quite tall with pale skin. His hair is also a bit long since he refuses to cut it. His favourite colour is green and he's quite a joyful person normally. But since his fathers death, he's not that happy anymore." She spoke like a picture was in her mind, walking towards the girl on the step,

"He doesn't like flaunting that he's royal and is quite respective as well." She continued, "Can you put these on for me?" Y/N nodded, taking the shoes from her hand and went to sit on a chair.

These all seem a bit familiar to Y/N, like she, met him before. She decided to ignore this one and slipped on her shoes that matched way to well with her dress. The necklace Wilbur gave her still around her neck.

"Where did you get that?" Puffy asked, referring to the necklace that hung around Y/N's neck.

"Oh, before I left my friend gave it to me." Y/N talked, holding the cylinder in her hands, admiring slightly.

"A royal friend?" Puffy continued to ask, sitting next to her.

"Oh, no. It was a friend before I became royal. Before my mother married the king.." The Princess reminisced. "He said that the powder inside washes away all sadness, he called it blue."

"That's adorable." Puffy smiled, "Can I hold it?"

Y/N reluctantly took it off and placed it in her hands, she admired the glass and the chain. But the blue powder peaked her interests, "Wilbur likes making up things like this," Y/N continued, admiring it even if it wasn't around her neck,

"You think it's not real?" Puffy asked, with confusion.

"Yeah.. Wait, it it real?" Y/N asked, confusion now in her tone. A bit startled as well.

"I heard about it in a book, this is very real." Puffy laughed, giving it back to Y/N. "It starts off clear and turns blue overtime."

"What?" Y/N looked at the powder that settled in the container. Moving the glass slightly and watching it turn. Puffy laughed again

"Where did he get it? It's very rare." Puffy continued to question as Y/N put it back round her neck. The glass hitting around her collar bone.

"I have no idea, someone random just gave it to him.."

\--

Puffy escorted Y/N to the grand hall where dinner has been served. The other Princess's were waiting next to the tall wood door, talking amongst themselves. The maid stayed wit the Princess because she didn't know anyone there.

A man called Karl opened the doors, "Hello ladies." He spoke with a bow. "The Prince is ready to see you all" A smile was on his lips, he wasn't acting posh but like a cool teenager. He wore a suit just like Sapnap with a purple rose this time. Brown hair was close to covering his brown eyes.

They called in Princess by Princess, giving them their title and seat. The hallway became less cluttered and Puffy left to help a different maid, leaving Y/N alone in the corridor to wait for her name.

"Princess Y/N of Relzic" Karl called out, Y/N took a deep breath and walked into the room. She looked over at Prince Dream who was eagerly smiling at her, Y/N thought he looked awfully similar to someone. 'Wait.. HE WAS THE PRINCE?'


	6. The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N attends the dinner and makes a freind

She look at the man at the front of the table and regretted everything, but She took my place oblong table, the furthest away from him. He just kept on watching her and before she sat, she curtsied. Taking her seat Karl started to speak again, "Let the feast begin!" The chef's brought in the first course of the 5 course meal, Y/N was nervous.

The other royals were in lengthy gowns and crowns, engaging in conversations with each other. One of the nearer Princess' were talking to Prince Dream, Prince Sapnap was talking to someone else and Prince George was no where to be seen. There were rumours that he slept like 14 hours a day, so Y/N was thinking that is what was happening. She ate politely, staying quiet not to talk to people. The meal went slow since Y/N wasn't really speaking or engaging. "Hey" Someone spoke, directing it at Y/N.

"Hm?" She turned, her hand covering her mouth as she ate.

"Hey, You're fucking quiet jeez" She said, her purple hair swaying as she moved her head and her Irish accent shone through her words. She wasn't wearing a dress. More like a jumpsuit, all Y/N could think was how lucky she was.

"Hello?" Y/N swallowed her food and moved her hand from her mouth, "Nice greeting," She mumbled,

"I'm Minx, from the kingdom of Azula." She introduced, "You seem pretty cool, well. Cooler then the other twats." Minx murmured the last sentence.

"Oh- Um. I'm Y/N from Relzic-" Minx interrupted,

"Oh you're the person who stopped bowing, why?" She questioned,

"Uh- the prince looked uncomfortable." Y/N justified, looking down at her food.

"He did? Does he not like people bowing?" She asked, like she was panicking.

"I personally don't really know,-" She was interuppted again,

"Hey, can I ask a question?" Azula's princess spoke, earning a nod from the other. "Are you here because you want the hand? Or are you here because your fucking parents?"

"Um. Parents"

"Oh my gOd! Same." She had a voice crack and covered her throat. "They forced me, don't really like any of the others. They look all prim and proper" She nodded to the girls who were caked with makeup, jewellery everywhere and so infatuated in the Prince with the most money. Who so happened to be Dream.

Y/N laughed her normal laugh, but quickly switched it up the the 'proper' one. Minx laughed at her laugh, not really caring of making an example. The girls we were laughing about just shot us disgusted looks, like the ones where Y/N stopped bowing at the Prince of El Rapids. Y/N cleared her throat when she stopped laughing, Minx was nearly on the floor. Clutching her stomach. She began to choke on the flehm building up in her mouth.

Y/N carefully patted her back while the maids ran to help, Y/N held in her laughter. "S-Sorry" Minx stuttered once she stopped coughing, Y/N silently laughed and continued with her food. A goofy smile on her face,

"Pfft-" Minx was nearly laughing again, Y/N shushed her not to make a bigger scene. "I fucking love you Y/N. We are friends."

"O-Okay- Don't think that's how it works" Y/N replied through stifled laughter, the plastics were back to complementing the Prince and clinging onto his arm. Y/N gagged at the sight, Sapnap noticed and also was on the verge of laughter. Y/N smiled at him, he smiled back and continued with their meal's, Minx of course saw the interaction.

"Oi, How are you and Prince Sapnap so close?" She whisper-yelled into her ear, making her pull away to gain the ability to hear again.

"We aren't" She simply said, eating her 3rd meal in the last hour.

"You guys are fucking smiling and shit" She continued, wiggling her eye brows. Y/N shut it down with a roll of the eyes. They continued to talk rumours and drama, like the courtyard scream and about their normal lives.

"I actually want to be a guard," Minx said, Y/N's eyes widened. "My parents 'forbid it' since I'm a 'princess'. Like bitch, I never wanted this role in life" Minx continued to rant.

"Same, I have to act lady like. It's so annoying." Y/N rolled her eyes, a trumpet played. Granting everyone's attention to the grand door. Prince George of SMP, a weird name for a kingdom but Y/N brushed over it.

"Sorry I'm late," He spoke, a British accent shining through his mouth. A smile was on his lips as he took his place next to Sapnap. Engaging in conversation with him,

He had brown eyes that were out of sight by white cloud goggles, he wore a gold crown with blue jewels on his messy short brown hair. He was quite short next to Sapnap and Dream but around average height. He wore a blue monarch robs with a white button up and black trousers. A dark blue tie was around his neck which wasn't probably tightened. He moved his goggles up so he could properly see,

"Always sleeping," Minx rolled her eyes, reminiscing on the past. Y/N questioned it, "Oh, we were best friends when we were young, I spat on him once. It was hilarious. Did you know he was colour-blind? I used to tease the fucker all the time" She explained, focusing more on the food which was in front of her.

"Interesting," Y/N said with a smile, hinting at something.

"Ew, no. He's like a brother to me, that's fucking disgusting." Minx shivered at the thought, Y/N laughed slightly again. She hasn't really laughed that much in a while,

"If you say so.." Y/N took a big piece of the meat and chewed on it, covering her mouth as she spoke, muffling her voice.

Dream, Sapnap and George were commonly known as the dream team. The name was made by them when they were young, and its stuck. Dream of course made it for a joke and they used it through life, Y/N thinks its kind of inspirational in a way.

The Prince of the kingdom they currently reside in kept glancing at Y/N, as well as Sapnap and now George. To say the least, it was kind of weird in Y/N's point of view. And when she caught them they either smiled and looked away or they quickly looked away like nothing happened. Her and Minx carried on there discussion, Y/N forced her to spill all the embarrassing things about her childhood and Y/N shared hers. They became best friends in minutes.

The Dinner concluded and they all went to their respective rooms for the night. Tomorrow was a ball for all the royals that recently entered the palace grounds then Dream would start to pick and choose of who to leave and who to stay. Secretly Y/N wanted to stay for a long time, just to spite Dream a bit. She didn't want to be the last but like maybe the second to last who suffice. She'd definitely want to do it with Minx though, she is her only friend in this situation.

Puffy helped her pick out clothes to sleep in, sorting through her wardrobe and looking in her bag. Puffy was amazing at this type of thing, so she just watched what she was doing on the bed, to gain tips herself. "How was dinner?" Puffy asked, sorting through the t-shirts and pyjama trousers.

"It was alright, I met a friend though" Y/N moved her gave to the necklace around her neck, playing with it aimlessly. "She nearly choked on her food, it was really funny" She continued, chuckling slightly.

"Glad to see you have friends," Puffy held out a t-shirt, then shake her head, putting it back in the wardrobe. Y/N looked out the window to see a bird waiting outside, confused, Y/N walked over to the window ad opened it, taking the note of the bottom of the foot. The bird flew away.

\--

To Y/N

Heyo :) Tubbo here. Tommy told me you are in Maneberg cause of the prince, good news cause I'm staying her longer than just a week. 2 in fact, I know big diffrence.

Techno is staying here a bit, im sure you know but whatever. my adress is ***** ******* Manberg if you want to visit. My dad's out often for his job so you can really come whenever,

Im sure you'll have to sneak out though, techno said that you got a buzzy thing so he can help

anyway I love youuuuuuu :)))

tubbo

p.s: i found this bee in the forest and it was adorable, thought i should tell you

\--

Y/N smiled, Puffy looked over to her with the clothes in hand. "What's that?" She asked, putting the clothes on the bed. Y/N jumped slightly, forgetting she was there.

"Just a note from my friend, a bird just dropped it off" She closed the window, placing the note at the side. Puffy didn't read it, just left it where Y/N placed it. Y/N admired the view of the castle grounds, gardeners were trimming bushes and mowing the grass. They seemed to be humming some kind of tune, a radio was nearby. Guards littered the place, everywhere she looked se saw at least two guards grouped together, she sighed.

"I've got your clothes ready when you are, do you want me to run you a bath?" Puffy spoke, she was near the door.

"That would be nice" She replied with a smile, turning to face her. Puffy nodded and went through the door connected to her room.

She sat on her bed, a 2 pieces of paper and a pen in her hand. She started to write 2 letters, one to the Minecraft household and one to Tubbo and Techno.

\--

To Tubbo + Techno,

Hey! Yeah I'm trapped in the castle. I checked outside and there's guards everywhere, it's annoying. My maid is nice, her name is Puffy. She has her way with clothes.

Techno, can you check out around to see if I can escape? I want you all to meet a friend I made. Don't if you feel like you might get caught, I don't really want you to go into the dungeon. 

I'm going to have a bath now, I hope you have a nice day. Say hi to Schlatt for me :)

Y/N

\--

She placed it to the side, "It will just be a couple minutes, bubbles?" Puffy called from the bathroom, Y/N made an agreeing noise. 

\--

To Minecraft Household,

Heyo. I'm there and safe, Techno and Tubbo are fine as well. How are you all?

Also Wilbur thanks for the necklace, I haven't taken it off :)

I made a friend, her names Minx. The prince is weird, we had a weird encounter. 

\--

Y/N finished it on her own accord, writing little notes to everyone and signing it with a smile. 2 birds sat on the windowsill, looking inside and pecking at their feathers. She stuck one note to the each of them and they flew away, the birds in this dust of an earth are magical. It's like they know where to go, "Your bath is ready, I put a towel and your clothes in there when you leave. Is there anything else?" She asked, looking to see if Y/N needs more assistance.

"I'm okay, you are free to leave" She dismissed, making her way to the bath that was just made.

The soak was well needed, Y/N thought through some things. This might not be as bad she thought.


	7. Stop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has a terrible nightmare, but something is trying to help her

"What are you doing?!" Y/N called, getting held back. She struggled out of the grasp of the guards, screaming at the top of her lungs. Tears were threatening to spill, the man looked down at the girl with the blue flower in her hair. She looked content but confused, she didn't realise what was happening.

"..."

Her heart was thumping in her chest, the guards arms were strong against her struggling. Even if she did slip part her grasp, she knew they would pull her back and watch. Her sorrow was enough to fill an ocean, the first tear went down her cheek. The kid noticed, and walked over to her. "Don't cry"

..h̸̝͉̘̓͐... e̵̪̦͆̔͠ ...'[.l̴̢̟̈́͒̒ 9= ;.#32..p̴̟̟̾̿̒͜..24

The man grasped the child's arm, the blue flower swayed in her hair as she turned with innocent eyes at the horrid man in front of her. A smile on her face "Hello sir,"

.....

She continued to scream stop, one arm slipped from the guards grasp. She flailed it upwards and striking a jaw, unhinging her other arm from the grasp of the two.

a̴̢͖͖͐͋͒ .... r̵̙̞͝͝͝e̵̘̾͘͜͜͝ ..820'[-=y̵̡͕̻̽̔ 732..;']=-o̴̟͔̦͆̓͆243..u̵͙̞̪̓̓͠ o̴̢͕͋̿324 992 '[#k̸͔̘͚̿͘͘''' a̵̼̠̻͆̈́̾y̵̙͇͌̕͝ 829..2'''?̴͚̺̙͋̕;',.#]-=+

Technoblade was there, staring from a distance. Wilbur and Tommy also stared, their eyes didn't look the same. "Stay away from her" Y/N yelled, running over to them, to only get swept up by a different guard. Her hands were restrained at her back, she kicked her feet.

.......

All the man did was laugh, the colour of the blue rose was prominent through her brown hair, happiness filled the child's features. A smile was looked to Y/N, who's tears were streaming down her cheeks.

d̵̟̻̼̐̓͠ ....o̸̠̫̼͊̈́̕ ;'[[]n̴̡̦͋͋͝ '̴̼̘̽̐͜͠t̸̠̦͊͋̓... '[;-='d̵̘͖̫̽̔͋'., ,,#][=-82i̵͇͕͖͊͐͠e̸̞̝̠̚͝919;.[ '[]#..,o̸͙̝͓͛͆͝ n̵̪͕͇͆͛͘'][#.-=832 m̴̟͓̘̾͠͝ ;'.,]=-=.,,e̸͙̝̠̽͝,,+-/*

He had an axe in his hand, twirling it in his hand. He mesmerizingly chucked it in the air and caught it with his hands. The blade nearly touching the flesh and cutting down to the bone. Y/N's vision was blurry from the tears, but she continued to scream, telling the girl to run.

i̸͕͎͑͆͜͝... 8wq(&$)"$f̵̘̝͆̓͝i̴͙̠̠̐͑͠ 9255'["* ḧ̴̢͉͓́̚....a̴̦̺̐̓͝ d̸̪͖̔̚͝..*&%£ a̴̦͉̞̾͑͝ ~}{?>:< @ s̵̘͙͙͊͌ @w̴͎͕̠̓̓͠ ;'{}o̴̝̘̪̾͑͒r̵͍̼͋͊͒ d̵̢̡͕̈́̾͠...

A ringing in her ears was growing louder as she thrashed in the guards arms. She looked around, shouting for Techno to help the poor girl before she met her demise. Multiple citizens were standing an watching, not helping the young girl or rioting.

y̸̫̫̓̐ .. o̸̞̘͒͌͋;'[_+_u̴̫̦̺͑͋'# ẅ̴̢̪̻́͑̈́ o̵̪̺͖̽͐͑//. u̴͙̺̒͜͝..,87l̴͚͇̟̓͊̓d̴̡͖͚̈́͊͠ d̴̡͍͕͐͑͆5237,%&$ḯ̸͇͎̐͘e̵̦̘͖͛͐̈́ ...' s̸̪͔̙̾̈́,,./o̴̢̫̘̔͝ f̴͕̠͑̽͜͠0)a̸̦͓̘͒͝(9s̵̼͎̪͐̽̈́"*%t̸̺̦͍͋̽͋

The ringing was prominent, she saw Techno smirk under his knight mask. Gripping Tommy and Wilbur by his side in a tight embrace. The two looked emotionless, like blank souls.

w̸̡̘͖̾̕͠{}~5&h̸̪͓͔͋͋͘a̵̟̼͋̕͝...t̸̘̠̠͑͋ a̸͍͇͕̔͛̚..,r̴̢̼̙͐̐͝ #]2,e̸̢̝͕͊͝%!( y̵͍̞̠̒͊̾ o̵̢̘͔͊͌̿..u̵͖͖͔̓̐.,/;#[]' d̸̙͓̼̒͘͝ .,;9754o̸͓̫̪͆͌̿..90421*"(%i̵̟̻̘͝͝ n̴͎͖͔̓͝...g̴̫̫̼̈́͛͘.̵̞̦̟͆̕͝.̵͚͖̪̈́̾

The cold metal of the gauntlet was around her wrists pressing against her back. Her mind went blank as the man started to count, bringing the axe up.

s̵̫͙̽̕t̸̟͔͍̓̽͠.;)(3ö̸͓͉͎́̈́͘..p̸̠̺̐͑

The axe was high in the air, the girl turned to face the Princess. A smile on her face, the blue flower petals moved in the wind. Through her tears, she smiled back at the girl. She couldn't hear anything, just ringing. She saw the girl's mouth move in a coherent pattern. "Thank you" The axe shot down. Y/N screamed and closed her eyes as she was let go, but she never hit the ground. Opening her eyes, all she saw was black.

s̴̺̙̓͐̓͜t̴͚̟̫̿̈́o̸̢̘̞̓͌͝p̸͎̟͕͌͐̔ b̵̫͕͛̕l̵͇͔̺̿̽͑ 0̵̡̪̪̔͒̽c̵̪̪͔̈́͋͋k̴̟͉̝̿͋͘i̵̙͍̘̿̐̐n̸͖͚̼̈́̈́͝g̸̫̘̠̿͊͝ m̵̙̪̔̈́͠e̸̟͉̺͆͐͝

i̸̡͎͎͋͒͝ h̸͓̓̐͐͜r̴̢͕̼͑͑̈́ t̸̡̞̝͐̿͑ h̴͎̘͖͐͘p̵͉͕̼͑͝

l̵͉̪̽͛̚͜o̴̼͇̙͐͒͘ k̸̞̪͎͘̕̕ w̴͖͚̦̐͠͝ t̵͉͇̦̓̈́ ÿ̴̢̼̪́̾̓o̸͕̦̐͜͠ n̸͉͇͕̓̐̓o̴͙͎̫̓̐͝ w̴͎̦̘͆


	8. Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl wakes up from her nightmare, and decides to go visit her friends in town.

Y/N woke up in a cold sweat. She sat up in her bed, hyperventilating. All that was going through her head was that nightmare and the voices. It was so vivid to her. "That nightmare again.." She murmured. Once she calmed herself down she looked around, remembering where she is. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked outside, the sun was rising. Bringing light waves into the room.

Y/N let out a yawn and swung her feet of the bed, sitting on the edge of her bed. A knock on the door rang through the room, "Come in" She spoke groggily. Getting out of her bed.

Puffy opened the door and walked in the room with a smile, closing the door as her body passed it. "Good morning Princess" Puffy said cheerfully. "Do you want any help choosing your clothes?"

The girl let out an agreeing sound, stretching her arms out. Puffy nodded in return, moving towards the closet. "Oh, a bird dropped you off a letter when I came to check on you. I didn't read it, I just saw your name on the paper" She said, opening the closet doors and sifting through the various clothes. Y/N just realised the wrapped up letter on the nightstand.

"Thank you" Y/N conveyed, picking up the letter and opening it slightly. She noticed it was from Techno. Puffy just smiled and continued to take out clothes to find a good pair.

The letter told Y/N that Techno found a way to leave at night, through the bushes on the far left of the Royal gardens. "Hey Puffy?" She spoke, moving her gaze from the paper to the girl in front of her.

"Hm?" Puffy replied, who kept looking at the clothes.

"Can I leave the castle to go down town?" Y/N asked, rolling up the paper and placing it back down on the nightstand.

"I don't see why not, you might need a guard though. I can ask if you wish" This time her eyes moved over to the girl sat on the bed,

"Yes please," Y/N got off of the bed and went to look outside. The maid got the clothes and brought them to the girl,

"Your clothes," She placed them in Y/N's hands with a nod. "I'll go ask now, be right back princess." She nodded and excused herself, leaving Y/N in the room by herself.

She got herself changed with the clothes recently provided to her. She looked at herself in the mirror, slightly spinning a watching the skirt flow. Puffy chose a light blue dress to match Wilbur's necklace, her H/C coloured hair swayed with the skirt. She played with the chain of the necklace, staring into her inner soul.

Puffy walked back in the room, "He said you can, but as I thought a guard must go as well." A smile was on her face, Y/N returned the gesture with a thank you.

\--

On the letter Techno also put down the address and luckily the guard knew where it was. Manberg was beautiful, streamers and strings of the national colours were attached to the houses, stringing across the paths.

Market stalls were set up with people serving the citizens, calling out their sales and prices. Some stalls were rivalling, yelling at the other to make the stall somewhere else. People stared at Y/N and her guard accompany, the sound of metal scraping together brought them attention Y/N didn't really desire.

They closed down the street Technoblade's carriage once turned into. The guard was stiff and observant, if anyone came neat the two he put his hand on the sword clasped on his belt, just to scare. Every time this happened Y/N told him to stand down, and he did reluctantly did as he was commanded. He nodded to a 2 story house, "Is this the place?" Y/N asked, spectacle on his intentions.

He nodded in return, he wasn't the normal talker. "Thank you" She nodded back, walking up to the door. There was this kind of patterned knock Y/N would do, so they know its her. Tubbo opened the door with a huge smile,  
"Y/-" He froze at the guard, who was standing menacingly behind the princess. His face fell, looking back at Y/N with confusion in his eyes.

"I had to bring him, or else I couldn't visit." It was now her turn to look at her company, "Go to the pub or something, you are dismissed."

He again reluctantly followed her orders, walking back down the street. Once he was out of sight, she immediately hugged the small boy. "I missed you" She murmured into his neck, her warm breath tickling his skin. He let out a small shiver before softening into the hug, letting out a small agreeing noise.

"I missed you too" He smiled, pulling away from the embrace "How are yo-" He was interuppted by noise coming from inside the domain of his home.

"Tubbo! Who was at th-" An older man in a suit showed near a door leading to a different room showed, his dark brown hair matching his brown eyes. A brown stubble crossed his jaw, his hands adjusting the cuffs of his undershirt. He had ram horns sprouting from his head, his eyes looking straight at the princess. "Hello," He said, slowly edging closer to the boy Y/N just hugged, the boy he called his son.

"Hi, um. Schlatt, right?" Y/N said nervously, the man went protective with Tubbo. Pushing him back and standing in front of the smaller. His hand protectively by his side, eyeing the girl with confusion.

"Yes, and you are?" His voice was low, eyes scanning her face, falling on her crown. He let out a huff, moving his hand to the door. "Princess I see." He voice was rough now, disrespect in his laced within. Schlatt lost eye contact, nodding his head as a type of bow. Y/N stayed quiet, scanning what she could see of his face.

"D-Dad!" Tubbo stuttered, looking past him showing as apologetic smile towards Y/N like his father figure did something bad. Y/N tilted her head saying with her motions that it was fine, "She's a friend- Y/N" The man looked at the boy, eyebrows heightening. 

"You are friends with a.. Princess?" The man looked almost surprised, "Y/N?" He looked back at the girl and she smiled, nodding. "It's nice to meet you," She replied,

"Techno left to go to town to get some groceries, Son?" Schlatt said, Tubbo hummed in response. "I'm going to a business meeting, are you okay staying here yourself? Or with Y/N?" He questioned,

"Mhm, Y/N! I'll show you my room!" He threaded through his fathers outstretched arm that held the door and grabbed the girl's hand, running up the stairs dragging her behind him. The father laughed and said goodbye, closing the door behind him.

Tubbo led her to the door closer to the stairs, swinging the door open to reveal a nicely decorated room, a bed near the farthest wall with a door to a balcony opposite the bed. A wardrobe with bees painted on it was near the door. The cream walls were calming and the wood floors were carpeted with a fluffy green rug. A desk was placed near the window, paper and a pen were placed like he was writing before Y/N came to his place, a plant pot with a lily of the valley was on top of a shelf, with a photos of him with Tommy, some with Wilbur, Y/N, Techno and Philza were also there. But the majority was with Tommy, them goofing around and making memories.

Y/N gawked in awe and the painted ceiling, bee's spread across with flowers around the edge. In the middle was a light, acting as the sun with the art. She let out a mumbled whoa, and Tubbo laughed. "Cool isn't it" He says, staring at the ceiling as well.

She made an agreeing noise and went to sit on the bed, looking at the photos of the two. Tubbo joined her, "How's the castle? How did you get out?" He bombarded her with questions, holding her hand with both of his, curiosity in his eyes. He looked like a child in a sweet shop, bouncing in his seat. 

"Woah- calm down. Jesus." She teased, he stopped, "They let me, but said I have to be back about 11am, a breakfast is probably happening about now.." She trailed off, looking outside. Tubbo brought her back,

"How is the food over there? Have you eaten anything? Are you hungry?" He continued, rambling on and asking questions. Y/N laughed again,  
"I'm okay, I'm not really hungry. Um. The food is nice over there, really delicious." She smiled, trying to ask all the questions he wanted to be answered. 

"You probably have the best food," He then lists food off his brain as Y/N leans back in his bed, resting herself on the wall. Tubbo joined her, resting his head on her shoulder, crossing his leg. He was still talking about the food of the castle and the comfy beds, Y/N told him about the castle and everything. About the Princess' that also went to the castle for the hand, the thing that happened in the court yard.

Tubbo relaxed into her shoulder, "What were you doing before I arrived?" She asked, feeding into the comfort with a soft voice, her feet hung of the bed as she kicked them around.

"I was writing a letter to Tommy," He said, matching the soft tone. "He said he's going to visit me soon, with Wilbur and Phil" She saw a smile on his lips, she smiled as well.

"What are you all going to do?" Y/N closed her eyes, just relaxing into the wall, she lift up her hand a played with his hair.

"I don't know, probably going to the town.. oo or the tree" Y/N was now in confused on his answer,  
"The tree?" Y/N repeated, now her eyes were open looking at the boy.

"Yeah! There's a tree in the middle of a flower field a bit out the borders. I climb it sometimes," He uses his hands a gestures, the putting them back on his crossed legs, she messed up his hair then put her own hand down.

"Sounds cool-"  
"Shit!" He exclaimed, sitting up and off of her shoulder, getting out of the bed.

"You okay?" She sat up as well, tilting her head with confusion.

"Yeah- Just forgot about the cookies, be right back." He opened the door and Y/N could hear him running down the stairs, the footsteps faded. She exhaled, resting her head back on the wall behind her, looking at the painted ceiling.

The girl stayed like that for a while, just looking at the cute painting of bee's and the outside. "Tubbo! I'm home with the food, you would never believe this weird shopkeeper." A yell came from the downstairs with chatter in-bedded, It was loud enough for Y/N to hear as she got out of her seat and out the door.

Paper bags were situated on the ground next to the front door, a coat that was recently not there appeared. The talking came from the room Schlatt came out of, laughter echoed through the halls and up the stairs.

She went her route and ended up in the kitchen, Techno was sat at a stool near the counter while Tubbo was frosting cupcakes, sugar cookies were on a carry tray with some drinks. The elder turned to see the girl, a smile showed on his face. A mask covered it so no one else knew

"Y/N? How?" Confusion laced his voice as Tubbo smiled as a hello and went back to his task.

"They let me out for a bit, wait what's the time?" Y/N asked, sitting next to Techno after snagging a sugar cookie.  
"Um.." He glanced at his watch, the youngest of them all looked up expectantly. "About.. 11:49. Why?" The two of them turned sad as Y/N cursed under her breathe,

"I have to go.." She mumbled, taking a bite of her cookie, the she cursed once more. "fuck, I don't know my way back.. Tubbo?" 

"I'll take you, you stay here" Techno stood, "Come on, I didn't get to talk to you yet" Y/N got up and immediately hugged the small boy

"Bye Tubs, I'll visit again soon" She said to his neck, his arms wrapped around her tight. He let out an agreeing noise "Tell me when the others are visiting when you find out" She smiled and they parted, She waved with her fingers and went to meet Techno at the door. Setting off back to the castle confines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who the voices were last chapter. Might be important. And you and Tubbo are adorable together, got a great best friend.
> 
> p.s: Schlatt is a bit sus towards you, might want to keep that in mind.
> 
> I LOVE YOU!


	9. Fairy Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N ventures to the castle gardens and sees a fairy tale place.

They walked down the winding paths, talking about abslute nonesense and sprouting jokes. Once they got to the palace walls she sighed, turning her figure towards the boy she called a friend. "I guess this is a goodbye," Y/N didn't conceal eye contact, just looking at the pavement below them. A hand landed on her jaw and tilted her head to meet the eyes of Techno.

"It's not fully a goodbye, You'll be able to visit again. Just send me a letter so I know when you can" A smile was on his face as he concealed his best friend, looking straight into her E/C eyes.

"I know, but I don't think I would be able soon. Load's of things are going to happen around the castle" She broke from his grip on her chin, turning towards the big brick walls surrounding the domain of the royal grounds.

"You could always leav during the night, I told you where there is an easy opening." He huffed, following her gaze.

Y/N played with her fingers and said a final goodbye, walking inside the walls. She turned to meet his face, which was already gone. A sigh left her lips as she walked towards the front door.

Maids opened it for her and welcomed her back in the castle, she said a simple thank you and slowly went back to her room. Not wanting to feel confined to there for long.

Puffy met her as the door went in view "Princess! How was the kingdom? Did you like it?" She said enthusiastically, Y/N returned it with a smile.  
"Of course I did."

"Would you like me to escort you back to your room and get you ready? I was just looking if you have arrived yet."She rambled, geturing towards the hallway littered with furniture and doors.

Y/N nodded as Puffy led the way, engaging small talk about what she did in the Kingdom of Manberg. Asking if she had seen the colourful flower fields or the market area, she looked happy talking about her nation.

The doors opened to what Y/N now called her room, the bed was made with towels neatly placed on the sheets. The window was lsigtly a-jar, letting a cold breeze flood the air, Puffy went to close the window. Looking out towards the gardens to see multiple other Royals enjoying their time in the confines.

"Tomorrow if you liked I could show you the castle gardens? They are really beautiful." Puffy's eyes were mezmerized with the colourful plants and withered.

"I would love that.."Y/N trailed off with her words, walking to her bedside table and un-raveling the recently placed letter. Her eyes scanned the page again, not realizing her maid alreadystarted shifting through her outfits.

"The ball starts at 7pm. A personal stylist with arrive at your room at about 4 o'clock to decide on your gown. For now, you can stay here or go join the others in the courtyard." She said the schedule, neatly folding the gowns and clothes back into their places.

"Stylist?" Y/N questioned, looking through her draws in hopes to find the button.  
"Yes, the royal adviser booked a stylist for each and every princess here during their stay." She continued to say, pushing the draws back into their place. "Do you want to change out of your dress?" Her head swerved to meet Y/N's hair. Moments later Y/N returned the eye contact.

"I'm okay in this," She smiled, talking simply. Y/N let out a sigh as she saw the controller, putting the now folded up letter with it. Puffy nodded and went to stand next to the door,

"Would you like me to assit you with anything else?" Her formal voice overlaying her words,  
"Um. Can you escort me to the palace grounds?" She looked out the window, seeing a nice quiet place away from all the enthusiastic royals.

Puffy replied with an of course as Y/N picked up some paper and a pen, putting them in a tiny bag as she walked towards the maid, who was stil situated at the door waiting.

\--

As the two were walking down the hall, a question surfacd in Y/N's brain. "Um. Do you know where Princess Minx's room is?" She asked, keeping her posture straight as she walked down the halls.

"Oh, I do. I had to help one of the newer maids with her work, turns out it was Lady Minx's. Why do you ask?" Her hea tilted in confusion as they coninued to walk. While Puffy's head turned to face the H/C haired girl, Y/N's eyes lingered in front of her

"She is a friend I made in the halls. Just wondering," Y/N dismissed, following the older down the stairs and through the winding hallways.

"Well here you go, There are plenty of guards aroudn to assit you if you need. Have fun," She waved with her fingers and disapeared through a doorway, leaving Y/N at one of the grand exits.

She pushed open the door, revealing a magical looking garden. Hedges and trees surrounded the walls, flowers embedded into them. There were mazes that had tall barriers and little flower fields dotted around the mass of fields. There were long strands of grass and finely chopped ones as well, little pond of water were also sparadick around the grounds, Y/N was in awe at the nature.

Other Princess's also was out there, playing around with the flowers or just running about acting like children. Y/N's eyes scanned the mass of space, before settling on a little pond near the exit Techno told her about, so she set of on the journey to trek the grounds to meet the place she wanted to relax for a bit and maybe draw some of the flowers.

It took a bit for the girl to get there, loads of dead ends and wrong ways she went through but once she got to the end goal, it was worth it. There was a tiny waterfall surrounded by rocks of diffrent shapes and sizes. Tint pebbles were laced at the bed of the pond, some weeds sticking out of the cracks. There was also a big willow tree covering the pond, the leaves spontaneously dropping down into the water and floating about. The tree trunk was massive, bigger then the average human and the height of it all passed the high walls. The area was like a secret garden in those fairy tale books, where fairy's and creatures stayed. The fairy books Y/N's dad used to read to her to fall asleep to,

Y/N guided herself to a large rock, sitting apin it and taking out the paper and pen. She wasn't an avid illustrator or artist, but it was like a cute little hobby for her to unwind to.

The girls eyes wandered across the Hedges, her mind reciting what said on the letter

While I was looking around, I noticed a gap in the walls and Hedges. You could use that to sneak out if you want

Her gaze landed on some tattered leaves and sticks, it looks like someone has been through that multiple times, she hummed. Pickibg up her pen and paper she began to sketch the entrance, just so she knew exactly what it looked like. Then it would be easier to find when she eventually does leave.

She hummed a tune her father used to sing for her, it calmed her down when things got stressful or just when she needed to relax. Y/N's father was the best she could ask for, he took care of her and treated her higher then anybody else. When she turned 16, a fire grew in the nation and the poor man got caught up in it trying to save some belongings. She lived with her mother until she turned 20 and the now Queen married the King.

Y/N let out a sigh, finishing the very rough sketch she drew of the opening. Cracks of sticks came from behind her, near the entrance of the magical garden.

"Oh, I didn't realise anyone would be here" A voice spoke from behind the girl, she couldn't quite figure out who it was. "Wait, You're the girl that smiled at me" The voice continued, she felt the person grow near.

Y/N couldn't quite think of who it would be, she's smiled at nearly everyone so that type of information didn't really help. "I think you have me mistaken." Y/N spoke, placing her things back in the small bag.

"You sure? You look a lot like her, well from what I can see" The voice was definitely masculine, but not Prince Dream. Footsteps grew louder until they stopped behind her,

She turned her head to meet the face of a diffrent Prince. Prince Sapnap of  
El Rapids stood behind her, she just looked at the boy as he went to sit in the dirt. "Princess Y/N, correct?" A warm smile graced his lips as he extended his hand towards the girl to shake. She obliged, taking his hand in hers.

"Indeed I am. And you are Prince Sapnap, correct?" She mimicked for the fun of it, taking a small laughter from the boy.

"Of course," He did a sort of bow from where he was sat, letting go of the maidens hand. She chuckled slightly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

His gaze wandered from the girl to the surrounding nature, taking a breath of fresh air. She followed his gaze, looking at the flower fields that surrounded the palace.

"Beautiful isn't it." He murmered, taking in the sight of the trees swaying in the wind. Y/N nodded, looking at the same thing as the boy.

He adjusted his seating arrangement, his legs now tucked into his chest and his arms wrapped loosely around his knees. His chin resting on the knee, head tilted slightly.

The two of them fell into a silence, just admiring the nature and water. Y/N started sketching again, a flower that was in front of her caught her eye.

"You can draw?" The prince stated unexpectedly, like it was a question that needed an answer.

"Mm. I try" She laughed nervously, guiding the pen across the paper sheet. She felt his gaze watching her every movement.

"Youre really good at it," Sapnap said in shock, Y/N huffed in response. Then saying thank you.

A guard shouting alerted Y/N, looking over to where the ruckus has arisen from. "Prince Sapnap!" A booming voice called, the boy next to her rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Dream probably needs me for something," He muttered as he straightened his back, dusting of his cloak. Y/N's gaze wandered to his face.

"I'll see you another time Princess," He nodded his head as a sort of bow, she returned it. He turned to leave, the cloak swaying as he made his way to where they arrived. He stopped mid tracks, his face turning to meet her gaze.

"Sit next to me at dinner, I'm sure George would love to meet you" He waved and departed, walking out into the maze of Hedges, flowers and trees.

"Bye.." She sighed as he left her sight, Y/N looked back at the paper and continued to draw. Trying to forget that she just sat with the prince of El Rapids, the prince that people would love to even be in the same vicinity as him.


	10. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N sits with Prince George, Prince Sapnap and Lady Minx at lunch

Y/N finished her drawing of the flower in front of her, she was very proud of the work she did. Y/N did forget the colours in her room so she would colour it after.

She smiled at the Bellwort in front of her. Y/N took a different piece of paper from her bag and started to write a letter to Technoblade, saying that she knew where to and she would buzz him when she is going to escape.

Y/N ended the letter telling Techno she is meeting the other Prince at dinner, and her stylist is arriving in 30 minutes. She mumbled a goodbye, even if no one could hear her.

The princess whistled a tune and two birds flew down near the nock she was sat apon, using the stem of a leaf she attached the pages to the feet of these birds. One of them was for Techno, the other was the drawing of the flower for her mother. Y/N knew she knew where to put it.

With a sigh the birds fluttered away, one in the direction of Tubbo's house, the other past the wall, seemingly towards Relzic.  
"Oh! Just the person I was looking for" A familiar voice called behind her, a stick broke and Y/N turned around, now meeting the face of Puffy.

"Dinner is going to be held soon, you should probably head over to the grand hall." She smiled at the Princess, her hands holding her fingers in front of her.

Y/N nodded at stood off of the rock, dusting herself off and picking up her bag. Puffy waited near the exit of the fairy tale like garden and they both set off towards thee castle.

\--

Y/N was back in her room, getting her dirty blue dress off and replacing it with a black. Black was her kingdoms main colour after all. A brown corset was tied around her waist by no other then Puffy, who was engaging in small talk of what she did in the garden.  
"Why were you sat on the rock?" She questioned, "Is this too tight?"

"It's perfect, thank you" Puffy's hands left the strings as she twirled in the mirror. "Oh, and I was drawing."

"By yourself?"  
"Oh no, Prince Sapnap sat with me for a bit. Before he had to leave," She smiled, turning to face her maid.

"Prince Sapnap? THE Prince of El Rapids?" She was excited for her, Y/N chuckled and stood off the elevated floor and walked towards where her shoes were held. Puffy followed.

"Yes. The prince"  
"What did he say?" Puffy sat on her bed while Y/N picked out her shoes.

"It was really nothing, I just went to a place where he normally hanged out when nobody needed him. So happened I was there as well" Y/N picked out some brown flats, she hated heels. "He also invited me to sit with him and Prince George at dinner."

"Y/N! Do you not realise he does this to literally no one." Puffy used her hands as gestures, making Y/N augh a little more.

"Just, its fine." She dismissed slipping on her shoes and walking off towards the bed.

There was a knock on the door, both their heads turned to face it. Puffy got up off the bed and opened it, showing Lady Minx.  
"Hey girlie" She walked into the room up to Y/N, swaying her hips as she stepped.

"Hi." She answered shortly, turning to face Minx.  
"You ready? It's fucking starting soon" Minx grabbed Y/N's hand and pulled her out the door, Y/N laughed nervously and said bye to Puffy.

They both walked down the hall, to the main room, Y/N engaged in conversation with her friend. Once they got to the hall the guards situated at the front let them in the grand hall. It looked the exact same from yesterday, the table was in the same spot. The guards around the perimeter looked the same as the ones from yesterday. The only thing different was that they didn't have their grand entrance and Karl didn't say their full name, they were just let in the hall and when everyone as there they would start the feast.

The first thing the princess noticed though was that Prince Sapnap, Prince Dream and Prince George wasn't there yet. Most of the other royals were there and further up the table where The Prince of the kingdom's chair is. Y/N heard their conversations, and they were all about who would be best with the Prince.

Y/N sighed and Minx picked up on it "You okay?" Her Irish accent stood out in her words, she nodded and glanced back to the girls at the table. They didn't even leave room for is best friends, she scoffed and walked towards the back. Minx followed, slightly confused.

"You sure?" She continued, sitting down at one of the chairs, Y/N sat next to her.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" She smiled,

The two carried on engaging in conversation about the palace and such. Some of the conversation is about their maids and what they want to wear to the ball, since that the event is getting closer and closer. "When is your personal Stylist arriving?" Minx asked, Y/N could barely hear her over the scream of the someone on the table. The two's heads moved to watch the thing unfold.

"I spilt water on my dress!" One of Princess's streaked, shaking her hands near her head. One of the maid's ran over to her, bowed and helped her out of the room to supposable dry her off.  
"Jess focking christ, my prayers go to whoever has to marry her" Minx murmured loud enough that only Y/N could hear, which made her stifle a laugh.

"Welcoming Prince Sapnap, Prince George and Prince Dream to the dinner table" Y/N recognised the man saying this as Karl, all of the Princess's heads turned towards the grand door. Sapnap was first to enter, noticing Y/N straight away and smiled. She smiled back as Prince George entered the room, the Princess watched as The Prince nodded to the other and they came their way.

Prince Dream was last to enter, confused on the way the others are going. "Hey!" Sapnap spoke, sitting next to Y/N. George sat in front of him, smiling. Dream went to sit at his normal seat, confusion still on his face.

"Hi, you must be Prince George" Y/N engaged, smiling at the shorter boy. Minx was shell shocked.

"Indeed I am. Princess Y/N?" He nodded to symbolize respect,  
"Um. Yeah, it's wonderful to meet you. This is Lady Minx." She introduced, gesturing her hands towards the girl sitting beside her

"What the fock?" Minx was still shocked, making the three laugh. Y/N felt eyes on her, but ignored it.  
"It's nice to meet you, Lady Minx. Anyway," Sapnap controlled his laugh, "Poor Dream, look" His head gestured towards the man at the front of the table, who was getting asked so many questions by girls who were twirling their hair and obnoxiously laughing at whatever he had to say. It looked like even if he talked about someone dying, they would al laugh in sync.

"I kind of feel bad," George spoke, they were interuppted by the chef's bringing in their food. The starter anyway, another 3 plates were expected after this.  
"He'll be fine, he chose to sit over there" Minx humoured, stabbing her fork into the food in front of her. Y/N felt the eye's on her again, this time she looked over to where they were coming from. But couldn't find where since they probably stopped once she moved, but it was coming from the front of the table.

George had a smug smile, "The Prince kept asking about you" Sapnap cooed, eating as well.  
"Me?" Y/N asked loudly, Minx laughed as heads turned towards them. Then they stopped and continued with their meal.

"Yeah, ever since this boy here saw you near the waterfall he just kept talking. Something about you guys met in the hallway" George pointed his fork at Sapnap, who threw up his hands like the fork was a gun.

"I'm sorry I thought you would like her, come on."  
"I'm not saying it's your fault, just saying he only started once you showed up" He bickered, Minx nearly choked on her food with laughter.

"So he just kept talking? About Y/N?" She asked like the person she is talking about isn't there. Y/N tilted her head back in frustration, sighed and then turned back to her food.

"Yeah, the night you all turned up Y/N got lost and he had to help her-"  
"You never told me that!" Minx scoffed, her attention back to the girl

"I didn't know he was the prince. I have never met him in my life!" She argued back, trying to stop the conversation entirely.  
"Yet he talks about you like he has.." George trailed off, playing with his food.

The eyes were back on her, "I swear to god. Someone freaking keeps looking at me" She took a bite from her food, Sapnap heads jerks up to look over to his friend. Y/N's head was facing he food, not paying attention to whatever he was doing with his facial features or head gestures.

"He's not going to Sap, just drop it. Anyway, he said you can draw?" George asked Y/N, her gaze now travelled to him.

"I wouldn't say I'm good but yeah? I guess?" Her tone was soft, taking another bit of her food.

"What do you normally illustrate?"  
"Oh uh. Flowers,"  
"Why is that?" Minx asked, her focus now on the conversation.

"They are pretty and fun to draw I guess," She lied. The real reason is that her dad liked to research flowers, that was his hobby. So Y/N leaned how to draw plants to surprise him, then the fire happened. Now she draws flowers and put them near his grave, she's done that every since he died with different flowers every time. She believes that he takes them, that's why they are gone the next day.

"There must be a better reason why you just sat and drew a hedge and a flower" Sapnap continued to humour, she shot down the thought and changed the subject to what they liked to do. And it worked since now Minx was talking about how she liked to style her own outfits.

Y/N zoned out, mindlessly playing with the food on her plate while she thought about her father. And how he always came home with a new flower everyday to show her and to document on, his book about them all is in her possession in a bag somewhere. She knew her mother packed it for her, since she never really left home without it.

She blinked a couple times and went back into the conversation, agreeing and disagreeing with statements her new friends make and laughing at their jokes. Throughout dinner she always felt at least one person staring at her, she wanted to know who was staring but she couldn't catch them in time.

The dinner was concluded just in time for her stylist, "I'll see you all at the ball" She smiled, the four of them are standing outside the main hall, Prince Dream is no where to be seen so the other Prince's are going go on a mission to hunt him down.

"Don't be startled when I ask you for a dance," He winked playfully, Y/N gagged in return as a joke. They both burst into laughter, once they calmed down they al said bye properly and Y/N went to her room after walking with Minx to hers.


	11. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very long chapter for you all today! Get something to drink and a snack and enjoy. Love you

There was a knock on Y/N's bedroom door, her head turned to face the door from where she was sat. Before this she was looking outside, watching the birds flock and fly in separate directions. The guards were around, patrolling the gardens. She tried mesmerizing their patterns, it seemed no body went near the waterfall. "Come in" She called, sitting up from her chair. Puffy peaked her head round the door,

"Your stylist will be here soon, m'lady." She pushed the door open, now standing in the doorway. "Would you like to freshen up before?" A smile was on her lips.

"I'm okay, thank you." Y/N returned the smile, her head turned ack to the outside. A carriage pulled up at the front gate,  
"Is there any assistance I can offer before she arrives?" Puffy continued, her voice getting louder to Y/N as she walked over to her.

"I think I'm alright." She spaced out, watching a woman with people behind her hauling luggage.

"You sure?" She asked again, breaking Y/N's thoughts. The girl blinked a couple times then turned towards the other, smiling and nodding.

"Great. I'll be back once she arrives." She nodded her head as a dismissal, walking back to the wooden door and left. Leaving Y/N to be plunged back into silence once more.

She couldn't help but think of the ball, the dances that would probably make her nauseous. The constant eyes looking at her, waiting for her to fail so they can point and laugh. Y/N would probably trip on someone's shoes. And then Sapnap and George, they would probably be there just being themselves and making fun of the infatuated girls. She envisioned in her mind about the Prince of the kingdom getting surrounded by girls while his friends just laughed on the side-lines. It brought a little chuckles out her mouth. The Prince

There was no doubt he would go over to her, since she would probably be hanging out with his friends. What would she say to him, "Hey. I'm the person from the hallway that is now really embarrassed about the whole interaction." or "My name is Princess Y/N. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sapnap and George told me you like to talk about me"

She audible groaned in annoyance. Then the same pattern of knocks were at her door, "Yes?" She called, getting away from the window to look at her necklace in the mirror.

"Lady Y/N, you're Stylist is here"

\--

"Darling! Hello! It's wonderful to meet you" The women brought the girl into the hug, she uncomfortably stiffened against the older. "My name is Stephanie, but you can call me Steph" Her voice called in her ear, all Y/N could do was to look at Puffy. Her eyes asking for help.

"N-Nice to meet you to" Y/N stuttered, she didn't realise how welcoming and overly kind the girl was going to be. It shocked her if she was going to be honest.

"Oh Honey." She pulled away from the tight embrace she nearly suffocated the princess with. The smell of her perfume wafting up the girls noise, "I brought some clothes for you to try out, we will go from there."

"How long do you think this would take?" Puffy asked when the sentence was at a final, Stephanie's head turned towards the the girl speaking.

"About an hour at least, first. We need to talk about your style" Her hand came off to take off her sunglasses, her light cocoa brown coloured hair swaying. She used the end of the glasses to demonstrate what she meant, making them travel up and down the girls body.

Next thing she knew she was getting thrown dresses and jumpsuits, the women expecting her to change fast with every one so they could figure it out quicker. Steph made points about each outfit, she was trying to stick to the dark themes to keep the colour of the princess's nation still there.

Steph made a mental note about the colours of the jewels on her crown, which were black, a grey and white. "Try this" Was all Y/N could hear before she was stacked with more piles or clothes, this time all the colours match with the crown. 

The first dress was a poufy black dress with white decoration, she spun in front of the mirror. Looking at the way the dress flared up. "Mmm. No. Next" She clapped her hands, Y/N went back into the bathroom and got changed in his second design.

This one was a jumpsuit, but it still looked royal. It was grey with gold beading, it was beautiful but the stylist had a disgusted face "Ew no. Again" And with that Y/N went back to the bathroom with a sigh. This is going to be a long dress up.

\--

"Aha! Perfect" Stephanie finally exclaimed after 2 hours of just trying on clothes. Y/N muttered some words under her breath and Puffy looked like she was going to fall asleep.

The dress was huge. There was a jet black with some dark blue thread. The skirt reached the floor, she pulled it up slightly to see the most painful heels ever.  
"Do you like it?" The stylist asked, taking my crown from the bedside table and placing it on her head. Her hands moved down to her shoulders and made eye contact through the mirror. The brown eyes of her staring at the others.

She made an agreeing sound and her hands lifted off the shoulders and to a table "Excuse me. Can you go get some blue assorted accessories?" She clapped at Puffy, and she nodded walking towards the bathroom.

The girl picked and prodded around the room, the corset around Y/N's waist was making it hard for her to breath. As soon as she walked back into the room she noticed her uncomfortable stance.

She placed the things by the side and adjusted the corset, allowing her to breath again. "Thank you" Y/N whispered, getting off the elevated space. The girl smiled back and walked to the accessories that lay on the bed. Stephanie walked back to where they were, seeing the blue objects.

Steph thanked the girl, turning towards the other with the necklace Wilbur gave her. She turned the girl around and Y/N lifted her hair for easy assembly.

She felt the glass hit her chest and it was on, her eyes glanced down at it and smiled. Puffy checked the time, "It's 6:30, half an hour until the ball" She reprimanded.  
"Plenty of time. Would you like your hair up or down?"

Before Y/N could answer she was already brushing her hair, hair ties around her wrist. She wasn't getting a say in this.

About 3 minutes later the hands left the princess's hair, braids wrapped around her head, loose hair covering the back of the neck. A flower was placed snug between the head and the plait, the colour of course blue.

Rings were placed on her fingers, which was irritating. The gold matched the crown sitting apon her head. She played with her fingers in front of her while Stephanie packed her things back into the bag.

Y/N gazed at herself in the mirror, she didn't look like herself or what she would usually dress like. The dress was heavy and the heels hurt her feet even if she hasn't walked far.

"Bye sweetie! I'll see you next time, alright?" She embraced the girl again, making her inhale the strong perfume. She held back her coughs and nodded, waving as she left the room.

"You okay?" Puffy asked, too concerned for Y/N's liking.  
"My feet hurt already" Y/N complained, looking back towards the mirror.

"Do you want some flats instead? Or lower heels since you would be dancing." She walked over to her, making her way into the mirror. She made eye contact with the higher up.

"Lower heels would be nice, if you can- can you match them? Or as best as you can?" Y/N broke the contact, now looking at her hands which were in front of her stomach.

"Of course, m'lady" She walked away towards where the shoes were kept, kneeling down to pick at the heels as Y/N took hers off. She was immediately shorter.

Y/N placed the heels to the side, after her eyes wandered towards the girl who was trying to find the correct shoe. Puffy did a lot for her, and she never properly did anything in return.

The girl in question broke her thoughts by rising a pair of heels, they looked almost identical, except shorter.

"These okay?" The girl smiled, using her hands to stand up straight and swayed back. Y/N nodded and she gave the girl the heels. She put them on herself, the first thought in her head was that they were way more comfortable then the other ones.

\--

7pm. The time of the grand ball, the last the Princess's would be in the same vicinity. The time of day where the rules of the Palace would be stated and what things would happen. The time that Y/N could leave the Palace forever and never return, going back to her parent and step-parent to live the life she designed. Maybe even leave with the team to a different place, like they wanted to do.

"I guess this is my time to leave, I hope you have a wonderful time Princess. I'll see you after, I hope you proceed" Puffy smiled after ending her speech. Y/N smiled back, stating a thank you and turning towards where the girl recently pointed to.

She started her walk, the dress sometimes getting caught on different things and just being a nuisance to the girl.  
"Hey! Y/N" A familiar Irish accent called from behind her, making the girl do a quick turn and see the other running down the hall in a purple fancy jumpsuit.

"Hi Minx. You look wonderfu-" Y/N was interuppted by a surprised screech from her friend. She took a step back in surprise, nearly treading on the back of the skirt.

"And I thought I was well dressed. Holy Fuck!" She picked up the dress, looking at the way it swished and swayed. Y/N let of a nervous laugh, other girls stopped their walk to stare. Before walking back to the grand doors that Y/N was once trying to get to.

"Thank you," Y/N thanked, Minx continued to trail around the girl, looking at the details of the dress. Y/N's mind fogged for a second, a distant faint voice was heard before she snapped back out of it. She decided to ignore it and smile at her friend. Laughing quietly at her antics.

"Oh my fucking god Y/N. You look amazing in that, your stylist must be amazing" Minx conveyed, all Y/N could think of is how tiring Steph was.

"She was great, but we should probably head inside." She chuckled, a hand moving softly towards her mouth and covering partly.

"Right, this focking party type shit. Anyway, you got to explain every fucking this about how you met Prince Sapnap." She started to walk, Y/N sped walked to catch up with her.

"What do you mean?" She matched the other's pace of walk, confused slightly.

"How he just fucking turned up to the table with the other one and you didn't react at all" She used gestures, slowing down slightly. Y/N matched the speed, slowing down also.

"Okay okay. So it all happened because I didn't bow to him at the front gate" Minx hummed to say she was listening to Y/N explain. "And at the first dinner he smiled at laughed at me making fun of the other girls" Y/N whispered the last part, the girls in question still walking past in groups.

"Then I went into this fairy tale like garden with a waterfall. He said that he usually goes there and I was already there so we chilled for a bit I guess. He had to leave about 30 minutes later? Then he invited me to sit next to him, yadda yadda." Y/N said the most simplified thing she could say, with giving slight detail. Minx was silent, a shocked look on her face saying 'how is it that easy'.

They were at the doors to the royal hall, guards were situated outside. "Lady Minx and Princess Y/N" They said in unison, bowing and opening the doors for them.

The two nodded in return, walking into the hall. The walls were a gold colour, red curtains draped around windows. There was a step down where a painting of a moon has been made, fitting perfectly in the circled area. On the side there were balconies with tiny flags posted off. Some tables were scattered around the right side, the left was bare with a bar. A hostess was serving some of the other royals.

"Would you like anything to drink?" A waiter said as the two walked in, Minx stared at the room in awe while Y/N declined. Minx accepted straight away and asked for a glass of wine. The water left towards the bar.

Y/N then realised where they were standing, she awed at the red curtains and the painted moon. Minx moved them both to the corner, away from socialisation.

"Jesus fucking christ, look at this room" Y/N sighed, regretting not getting a drink herself. The waiter came back to the two and gave the girl the drink, leaving shortly after her thank you.

"I know! Just look at the fucking walls and floor even!" The alcohol swished in her cup as she used it to point, the floor was made of a white marble, glistening with the chandelier cascading down the middle of the room.

The conversation drifted to different topics, the two could talk about literally anything and they would have a whole 10 minute conversation about it. One time all they talked about was hot pockets and it lasted 15 minutes.

"Welcoming Prince Dream, Prince George of SMP and Prince Sapnap of El Rapids." Karl's voice spoke near the doors, everyone turned to see the three. Minx and Y/N paused their conversation with hesitance and followed the others eyes to the doors they once walked through.

The Prince of the kingdom walk through the doors first. He wore a white buttoned shirt, the top button wasn't fasnted. He paired this with some black dress trousers. A belt was around his waist with a chain looping through one of the hoops. A silver band was around his wrist, some silver classic rings were around his fingers. A simple chained necklace was around his neck, it was loose around the bottom.

People bowed in his presence, Minx and Y/N followed to not seem rude towards him.

Prince George was next, he wore a normal black suit with a loose red tie. He was wearing the same necklace as Dream with gold bands around his wrist this time. A belt with a gold buckle was around his waist with normal black shoes. His brown eyes were scanning the room, looking for someone. They all bowed for him as well, Y/N just nodded and smiled. He saw her amongst the crowd and smiled back.

Then there was Sapnap, he strode into the room straightening the cuff f his dress shirt. The first two buttons were undone and the collar was pressed down. A very loose tie was strung around his neck, the silver chain necklace was looser then the others, a white bandana was wrapped around his fluffy black black hair. The same belt was worn around the waist with black trousers, black shoes to match. There were rings around his fingers, a wrist watch around his left wrist.

He had a bright smile once his eyes settled on his friend, she moved her hand to her mouth loosely and chuckled slightly, before returning the smile. The others bowed but Y/N stayed put, Minx copied this.

The ball went back into chatter, multiple girls going towards the guys. Y/N and Minx continued with their conversation, returning to where they went off. "Excuse me- sorry" A British accent spoke near them, it was followed by Sapnap's voice saying the same things. They were pushing away from the crowd of Princess's going towards the Prince.

"Hey" Sapnap spoke, extending his words. George followed with a hi,

"You guys look amazing," George continued from his word, happiness was in his words.

Minx thanked him, "Thank you! You guys do as well," The smile was still on Y/N's face, she was glad she made more friends in the walls.

Music echoed through the room, Sapnap's head immediately turned to the girl. "Care to have that dance I was talking about?"

"Gladly," She laughed slightly, "I'll be back in a minute." Y/N excused herself, taking Sapnap's extended hand.

The boy took her down the steps to the huge painted moon, his empty hand was placed on her waist while she placed hers on his shoulder. She heard Sapnap laugh at something behind her, so she twisted her head to see.

Dream was awkwardly dancing with someone else, she was trying to put her head on his chest and he was jerking away from her. Y/N let a tiny laugh flood through her mouth, then she noticed Minx dancing with George.

"Dream looks so awkward, holy shit" Sapnap said through a laugh, he let go of her waist to tilt her head back to him, making eye contact. The hand moved back to her waist, she complied at kept her eyes on him.

He led the dance, moving her around the floor. Y/N knows how to do this from Philza, he taught her saying it's like fighting. You have to be angelic and feel weightless to prove yourself and succeed. So she asked her mother to teach her, she was excited that Y/N wanted to do something lady-like. She never knew the true intention.

Now and then the two would get a glance at the girls asking Dream for a dance, or waiting for him to ask them by playing with their hair and laughing obnoxiously loud at his jokes. They both realised he always ended the dance sooner then normal, all this brought them two into a silent laughing fit.

She placed her head on his chest to try and conceal her laughter to erupt and ruin everything. She felt his body shake from him laughing every time, which completely ruined the reason why she was leaning near him.

The song concluded, they broke apart. "Would you like a drink?" He asked, all the attention on her other then the others giving him eyes from the outside of the dance floor.

"Yes please" Y/N accepted, he told her to go sit down and he would be back in a minute. She complied and left back to a seat, Minx was close behind her.

"Yo!" Minx called, sitting next to her. "George is going to get us two drinks, probably noticed Sapnap was doing it as well."

"Did you see how awkward Dream was?" She laughed, now feeling allowed to as she was no where near him. "The other royals were latching onto him" The wheezing fit was just among her, Minx started laughing as well.

"I didn't realise they were that fucking desperate" She said amongst laughs, the two boys came back with drinks in their hands. Sitting themselves on the chairs, confused why Y/N was laughing so much.

"Dream- h- he was getting" She burst out laughing, Sapnap started laughing only because she was laughing. It took a bit to calm her down, all the laugh from the dance was finally catching up to her. "Dream, was getting mauled by the other girls" She told George, now it was his time to laugh.

"I got you some wine, didn't really know what you wanted" Sapnap placed the drink in front of her,

"Its okay, I wanted this anyway. Thank you" Y/N smiled back; taking the drink in her hands and taking a sip. The alcohol got her immediately, she stopped herself from coughing and placed the drink back down.

George did the same for Minx, placing the cup down in front of her and she thanked him. A Princess walked up to the table, eyeing Sapnap.

"Hey Hot stuff. Would you like to have a dance?" She curled her hair beside her head, trying her best to seduce the Sapnap. Y/N could tell he was cringing,

"I-I'm good, thanks" He spoke and she left, in a huff. He let out an awkward laugh. His face was scrunched up, "None of you fucking call me hot stuff, ew" The prince shivered at the word, Minx laughed.

"Hey Hot Stuff" George teased before devouring into laughter. Banging his fist on the table, resting his forehead.

"Fuck you" He took a sip of his drink while the loud laughter of George became more intense from his reaction. Y/N couldn't help but giggle slightly, Sapnap heard it and his eyes moved to hers. "Think is funny?" He asked, the lip of the wine glass centimetres from his lips. His eye brow quirked,

Y/N nodded, "So what if I call you Hot Stuff huh? Or honey?" He spoke, placing his glass back on the table. Y/N visibly cringed and gagged, he let of a smug facial expression. "Thought so"

The girl glanced around, everyone was in their groups. Dream was in one with 2 girls, they looked like they were talking. She didn't give much notice, going back to the conversation with her friends.

Minutes turn to an hour of constant talking about things, they never got up to dance. All they did was talk about random things, or their kingdom. Y/N talked abut her friends and what she has to do to go see them, she said that 2 of her friends live in Manberg. The thing she left out is when she was going to leave the Palace.

It was strange to Y/N how much trust she has into the three, how much she would say and not immediately regret it. This only really happened to the Minecraft household or Tubbo, who she trusted within hours. And it was hard to gain the trust of the girl, she doesn't trust the king or the princes in the Kingdom, she rarely trusts the guards. It was very specific who, and sometimes it expands. Sometimes it grows small.

"And then this fucking hedgehog pops out of nowhere." Minx continued with her story, "And I stepped on it. The creature died and my foot was in agony for months." Was the last sentence she said of the story.

"Jesus. Poor creature" George cooed, finishing the last of his 3rd glass of wine. Sapnap hummed into his glass, swirling the drink once finished taking a sip.

"Yeah. Poor my fucking foot as well, that shit hurt" Minx shivered at the memory. "Also I was 5 and killed a hedgehog with my bare foot, kind of scared the living hell out of me"

"Must be so traumatizing" Y/N said, putting the glass down on the table.

"Hey, wanna dance?" Another girl stood at the table, the 5th person for George in the last hour. He sighed, apologized and declined. She left,

"You would think everyone is here for you two" Minx said with the glass at her lips,

"Fuck you two" A voice called from behind Y/N. Everyone's eyes shot up, except for Y/N's who just stared at the glass.  
"Wh-"  
"No. Fuck you. You just left me with all those girls-" The voice continued, the girl felt drafts of wind, she knew the gestures.

"Dream-" Y/N took a deep breath at Sapnap's words. The Prince was standing behind her.  
"What? You going to leave again?" He sort of shouted, it wasn't loud enough for anyone else to hear but it was loud to the Princess.

"First of all. If you didn't want girls to clung onto you, don't have a whole ball. Second of all, don't yell at us because we are having fun with our friends" George listed, Minx held in a laugh, her eyes traveling to make eye contact with Y/N.

"We should probably g-"  
"Third of all, why don't you fuck off" Sapnap interuppted Y/N, adding onto the list. She coughed quietly, taking the glass with her hands to preoccupy herself,

"Friends? I. Am your friend as well, you left me for your other friends?" There was anger in his voice, frustration was embedded as well. Y/N just sighed and took a sip of her drink, Minx smiled nervously.

"Well yeah. We have other friends? What? You want to have us both to yourself or something?" George argued, Y/N re-evaluated her choices.

"That's not what I'm saying" He spat back, the two boys were eyeing the one above Y/N. Y/N and her friend were just nervously staying quiet even if they want to leave the awkward tension.

"That is exactly what you are saying" Sapnap gritted his teeth.

Y/N started to space out, voices in her head were large. She couldn't quite understand it, her eyes travelled to the table. Breathing heavily.

She didn't realise her breathing until her friend looked at her with worry. "You okay?" Minx mouthed, Y/N shook her head in response.

"We are going to go. You fuckers settle your argument," Minx said through gritted teeth, "Come on" The voice was softer to Y/N, she stood up. Y/N followed,

"You okay Y/N?" Sapnap asked, completely ignoring Dream. Y/N nodded, not being able to speak. She needed to leave, the voices were louder.

Minx and Y/N walked out of the area, near a corner were Minx stopped her. The area was quiet, the music was still blaring in the background but no one was near. "What's wrong? Did those fockers hurt you? Oh I swear to god-"

Y/N shook her head violently, she tried opening her mouth to speak but she couldn't. The voices were surrounding her ears, she looked to the floor. Trying to stabilise her breath, if only Techno was here. He would help her, he would know what to do.

"Hey- hey. Okay- uh." Minx racked her brain for something to help, she didn't touch Y/N. If she was having a panic attack Y/N probably wouldn't want to be touched. "Are you having a panic attack or?"

She used her hands to respond, waving it. Minx nodded, "Can you speak? Or..?" Y/N shook her head, "Do you know why your upset?" She continued,

Y/N shook her head again, her breathing was still hyper and fast. Minx tried to find something to help, the voices got clearer. But still enough fog to not recognise what they were saying.

"Okay, breath with me. In, 1 2 3 4, hold 1 2 4 5 6, out 1 2 3 4." She repeated herself, breathing with Y/N.

Her breathing was finally stable, the voices were gone. She closed her eyes, "You okay now?" Minx asked, her hands refraining from touching her or soothing her with a hug just in case.

"Y-Yea-" She continued to breathe. Calming herself down more with Minx's help.

"What the fock was that?" Her Irish accent shined through her words.

"I-I don't know-" Her breathing was more relaxed. She shook her head and opened her eyes, "Thank you"

They both looked over to the table, Sapnap was looking at the two of them. Worry was in his eyes and Y/N felt bad, Dream was still talking. She couldn't hear what he was saying but George looked like he was arguing back. She smiled at Sapnap, he smiled back.

"We should probably go back" Minx said, picking at her nails. Y/N let out an agreeing noise as they walked back to the table.

Dream's voice was more calm and collected. George was the same, the argument seemed to have stopped. "You alright?" Sapnap spoke as they were in talking distance,

"Just a littl-" She stopped herself, "Perfect" Sapnap smiled at her answer, she sat back in her seat. Dream was quiet, now standing behind Sapnap instead of Y/N.

"Nice to see you again, you know. The halls weren't quite the place where I would want to meet someone" His voice was cocky, Y/N huffed.

"Not nice to see you, should probably go back to the corridor to meet someone knew" She returned the tone, before taking a sip of her drink. Her friends faces showed they were keeping in a laugh. Dream rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Hi, Prince Dream of Manberg. You?" He introduced himself to Minx, who took a sip before responding.

"Princess Minx of Azula, splendid to meet you." She smiled before turning her eyes away from him. "Not the very best impression is it to argue in front of people. Just saying."

"Sorry about that. They said they would stay around me so I wouldn't be so awkward to the other Princess's." He feigned a smile, lightly hitting Sapnap.

"Anyway!" Sapnap stated, clapping his hands. "Bro why were you so awkward dancing with that one girl?" George laughed, hand covering his mouth.

"What? She was all touchy-touchy. I was uncomfortable" Dream shot back, not taking it amusingly. "Speaking of dancing-"

The music changed, slow dance. . "Would you care for a dance?" Dream asked, Y/N thought he was speaking to Minx. But when she looked over to him, she saw the hand extended to her.

"I- Sure" She stood from her seat and took his hand, he held it. Entwined her fingers with his. Sapnap scoffed, "No need to wait for us. Go on"

George laughed, Dream stayed quiet, looking at Y/N. Y/N's eyes were puzzled before taking things into her own hands, "We will be back after the song," Was her final words to the group before pulling him towards the middle.

Maybe it was the multiple drinks talking, but she didn't mind dancing with him. As Dream started to walk by himself, they let go of each others hands from the multiple stares of others.

Once in the middle he loosely but his hands around her waist, hers went around his neck. They were close together, chests touching. He led the dance, swaying the both side to side. No conversation was said from the both, awkward silence rose.

"You look nice," He said, hot breath went onto Y/N's face from the two's faces being close together. He broke the silence that consumed the two,

"Thank you, you do as well." She was so tempted to make a sparky remark, but she didn't. All that was on her mind was what the voices were, and what they were saying.

"Sorry if I did anything to make you leave. I didn't realise you were there" His voice was hushed, much less then the voice over at the table. He blamed himself for it, he thought she was uncomfortable with him being there. So he asked her to dance to get some time to apologize if it was because of him.

"Its alright. It wasn't you" She told the truth, but yet again so tempted to lie to make him apologize. Something in her blamed him, since it happened once he turned up.

"What was it then? If I can ask." His eyes went anywhere except her, shade sure to look to the floor to ignore the heated gazing eyes at the person dancing for the Prince.

"I, don't really know myself" Why was she saying this, she never wanted to say anything about it anyone other then Minx and maybe Techno. But here she was, spilling what she didn't tell Sapnap.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He was confused, she let him be because she was confused herself.

"I- I don't really want to talk about it. Sorry" Her eyes stayed to the floor, of looks could kill. She would've died over 50 times by now from different people.

"That's okay." He reassured, taking one of her hands and spinning her. The dress spun as well, this let her see everyone staring straight at her with disgust or hurt. She gulped as he pulled her back to him, his hands returned to her waist and her arms around his neck.

The silence returned, she noticed that he didn't end early for her like the others. Maybe that was why they were staring straight at her. She remembered he didn't like people touching him other then what you had to do to dance, so she refrained from placing her head on his shoulder even if she was starting to get tired.

She could tell he was trying to say something, and he was. The song was close to an end. She looked up from the floor and met his eyes. The emerald eyes she thought she hated.

The song slowed to a hault, he lifted his hands from around her waist and she retracted hers. They stood in silence before Y/N said "We should probably get back to the table-"

And they did just that, leaving the dance area to where the table they claimed was. "Welcome back" Sapnap said with humour as she sat down back in her chair, The prince leaning on the back of George's.

"Thanks" Dream replied, his hands were on the chair before he stood straight. "I'm going to get a drink, anyone else want one?"

Minx replied with an of course, then Sapnap asked for another one. George and Y/N was content with the one they already had. Dream went off to get the drinks,

A different song played, Y/N saw the excitement on Minx's face. "Oh thy Lady Minx, will you please have a dance with me?" Y/N said, Minx laughed.

"Of course Princess Y/N, I will be delighted to have a fucking dance with you" Minx humoured, they both stood up and Y/N took her hand.

They both left in a fit of giggles, them both making it to the moon in the middle. They wasn't dancing like hey were royals, not classical dancing anyway. It wasn't at all the way Y/N's mother taught her to dance, quite the opposite actually. They held each others hands and just having fun. People were definitely staring at them, but the girls didn't care.

\--

The ball was coming to an end, it was 11:30pm and they were all sat back at the chair. Multiple drinks were drank, multiple dance battles were held, they were having fun. Y/N was having more fun then she realised she was going to have. The problem is that her social battery is detartrating, she needs little time to refuel. Noticing a balcony, she excused herself from the table.

Y/N opened the grand doors, wind gushed through so she quickly closed them behind her. The breeze was calming, she arms leaned on the banister. Her dress was going through the holes of the fence going around the balcony.

Taking a deep breath she saw the garden, roots of the tree's sticking from the ground. Her mind wandered, thinking of what she did today. It was busy, going to Tubbo's home and then having dinner. After that Steph came and made her try on dress's for hours, then the ball arose and she just had fun. Y/N was tired to say the least, she let out a sigh.

The surrounding wildlife was blooming, flowers and hedges were scattered around. Some were in forms of mazes, some were just around the place. Tubbo said something about a tree in the middle of the flower field. Maybe she would go there tomorrow, if she was allowed. The wind was threading through her hair, playing with the strands.

Then she remembered that the speech was probably going to happen soon. She should go back inside to see who was leaving first, and then what was the next big event to happen.

Standing back up straight and dusting off her dress she turned to see a different royal, not someone she had met before. "Um, hello? Can I help you?" Y/N asked, seeing as the princess was staring.

"Yeah. You can" The girl walked up to her, getting quite close. Y/N moved back, pressing her back against the fence and using her hands as support. The Princess was wearing a very short tight dress, her gold earrings shined in the moonlight. "My name is Princess Isabelle of Quath, and I am asking you to stay away from my best friend, and soon to be husband." Her crown shone, slightly blinding Y/N.

"I- I don't understand" Y/N gulped quietly, confusion was in her features at the girl tempting to threaten her.

"Prince Dream is mine. Lay any finger or flirt on him I will be having issues. And when I have issues, people will pay" Her voice was dark and mysterious, her brown eyes staring into her e/c eyes.

"The Prince? The one who invited multiple other girls for his hand? And you are telling me to stay away? Why don't you tell this to the people who are touchy touchy on him" She shot back. Y/N didn't really want to argue about the Prince, but if she is threatening her over the others who talk about his money. Then she is going to fight.

"You don't see how he was extra fucking caring towards you?!" She hand pointed at the door, Y/N took a deep breath to stabilize herself so she doesn't punch a bitch.

"Do you not see his fucking eyes looking at you?!" Her voice was louder then before. "And you are even friendly with his fucking best friends?! Where did you even come from?!" Anger was definitely in his voice talking about how Dream acts towards her. Y/N was right that she was seeing this all in the wrong way, he was only being friendly.

"Calm down. You are being irrational." Her hands came in front of her chest, 

"Calm down?! I have wanted to be with him for years? Being his friend to finally be his lover! And you think you can snake your way into spot light, well that's not how it's going to work. Sweetie." She turned walking towards the grand door,   
"This was your first warning." Isabelle opened the door and stepped inside, leaving it wide open,

Y/N was in shock. Bust she calmed herself down and walked back into the room to her table.

.  
.  
.  
.

What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR READING PART 11!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing.  
> The next part of this book however will be who will leave first, and maybe a sneak out. Don't really know though
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL I HOPE YOU HAVE A LOVELY DAY/NIGHT


	12. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N listens to Dream's speech about the castle rules and who is leaving before sneaking out to meet her friends.

Y/N walked back into the confines of the ballrooms walls, walking back to her seat. Princess Isabelle was sending daggering eyes her way as she approached her friends. With a deep inhale, she sat down at her chair and took a sip of the wine she left. "Where did you end up going?" George asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh- Just on the balcony" She then noticed Dream wasn't there, "Where is Dream?"  
"He's off ready to give that stupid focking speech" Minx spat, her lips at the rim of the wine glass before drinking it all in one go.

"And announcing the people who would be leaving" George mumbled, adding onto her claims. "I don't want you two to go,"

"Me neither.." It was now the other boys time to murmur things. They both were looking anywhere except the two princess's.

"Hey! If either of us leaves we will be sure to visit you guys. And you can visit us! It's not like we are just going to stop being friends beyond the walls of the kingdom" Y/N reminded, looking at the two boy's who were now looking at her. 

"I guess.. But it wouldn't be the same" George whined, Minx shut him up.  
"I think the Prince is starting his speech. Shush." She said, her attention to the dance floor.

Minx was right, Prince Dream was chiming a glass with a metal spoon, gaining everyone's un-divided attention. He cleared his throat for the girl in the back, who was still trying to talk to a staff member. Her head turned to him, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Hello Princess's and Lady's of the kingdoms that surrounds mine. I pretty sure you all know why you are here, but I must go over it again. Every week royals will leave my domain back to their homes, the last person here will be asked for my hand in marriage. They have a choice if they want to or not, if they say yes, the wedding would be in the following weeks and everyone who accepted my invitation here yesterday would be invited. If they say no however, it will go down to the last to leave, e.c.t." The Prince explained, his voice echoed through the room.

"Before I explain what will be happening in the weeks to come, i need to say who will be leaving for this week. The three Princess's who hasn't caught my eye near the start of this are.." he began to list in suspense, Sapnap held his breath through all of it. Y/N could see George mumbling something to himself,

"And that's it, um. Can those three royals exit the hall please, your maids are waiting outside to help you pack. I wish the three of you a safe journey." He concluded that part of the message, three random scattered girls stood and left, one in rage, one in lax and the other sad. The guards situated at the door opened it for the three, Sapnap let out his breath.

They closed the doors behind the three, then it settled in with her. She wasn't leaving first, nor was Minx. She could hang out with Sapnap, George and Minx more, and maybe even Tubbo or Dream.

Speaking of Tubbo, she had the idea to try and sneak out the walls today. Just to see if she could, but if she got caught she didn't know what would happen. "Anyway. Congrats to everyone else who have stayed here another week. Now, next week we will be holding a Masquerade. It will be on the Saturday. More information will be told with the wait." Dream broke her from thought, now changing it to the Masquerade. Chatter was amongst the room, some were gushing about clothes and others about him.

"I hope you had a wonderful time with this welcoming and leaving Ball. The maids will be here if you need them to show you the room you are residing in." A smile was on his lips, then his eyes widened. "Oh, wait one second. Other things about the Castle" He cleared his throat, " Lights automatically go off at midnight, it has been like that since I was born. Don't be scared about it, it turns back at around 7am, but there are oil lamps and flashlights situated in your room."

"The guards are trained with multiple skill levels in archery and swordsman, if anyone is hurting you they will be able to help. This is why to the people who left this morning a guard had to arrive with out through the towns since people around there don't really like us Royals." Was the next thing he said,

"That also includes anyone breaking rules or going around where you should not be. If you so happen to break the rules, the guards have permission to bring you to the guard tower with any cost. The only thing they can not do is hurt you."

"If there is any security measures that you are uncomfortable with, please see our head guard's, Bad and Skeppy. They are the only one who will be able to help, the maids will show you where they are."

"Tomorrow, the maids will be obligated to show you anywhere you need to go. They will also show you where you are banned from. Anyone in those wings or sections will be sent straight to the guards tower and consequences will be told there."

"In Manberg we stride for safety and rule bound. This applies to everyone here except me, since I rule this home." Dream finished the speech, "You are free to leave whenever you need." Then he walked over to some staff, the room was silent then became bustling within seconds.

People went back into their own conversations, "Oh my fucking god. Thank the lord you aren't going" George sighed, turning back to their own conversation.

"I was already thinking of how to make Dream change his mind" Sapnap slouched in hi chair, his head going back to rest on the back of the chair.  
"You really didn't have faith in us, huh?" Minx rolled her eyes, placing the glass back down and calling another waiter to get her some more. 

"I- I did! Just if it did happen!" He threw up his ands in defence, Minx hummed back sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah. Just tell us you hate us" Y/N pouted, acting sad.  
"No nonono. I don't hate any of you-" Sapnap pleaded, looking at Y/N, believing her act.

Y/N broke character, she smiled, then tiny chuckles came out her mouth. She tried stopping herself, but couldn't. The Prince was confused, "I'm kidding! I'm kidding." She said through laughs, Sapnap's face went back to not confusion.

"Please don't do that again. I thought you were mad at me" He sighed, now sitting straight in his chair and taking a sip of his wine. The waiter came back with 3 separate glasses, all for Minx. She thanked him and he left.

"Who even was the three people who left, I don't think I even saw them talk." Minx gossiped, taking a glass and bringing it to her lips.

"I have a couple times, most the time them asking if I want to fuck them-" George's words were slurred, the drinks were kicking in for him.

"Are you already getting drunk?" Sapnap asked, his head turned to the waisted boy.  
He laughed, proving his suspicion. "Great. Uh. I need to bring him back to his room, um. Yeah, come on bud." He got up from his seat, mouthing a sorry to the two and helping the boy up. The alcohol hit him hard,

He started saying incoherent words, matched with "Noo"'s and "I want more drinks". "Come on George," Sapnap said, George wobbled once he stood up.

"Is he going to be okay?" Dream asked after he magically turned up behind him, his arms out just in case George would fall.  
"Drunk, I'm going to bring him to his room-"  
"I'm not drunk.." he slurred, pointing a finger at Sapnap.

"Why do I have to do this right now-" He mumbled under his breath before smiling at the boy. "Come on, let's go." His head turned to the two girls, sat at the table chuckling to themselves. "Sorry, I'll sit with y'all at breakfast tomorrow." Then he left with the stumbling George.

"Great- Uh. Hi" Dream clapped his hands, and turning to the two. Y/N saw from the corner of her eye Isabelle staring straight at her. Her eyes were narrowed, sending daggers.

"Hey! Um, I probably going to go as well- Eheh.." She stood up, finishing her wine. "I'll see you both tomorrow" She plastered on a smile and left swiftly after. Y/N didn't want to be in the same room with Isabelle and Dream. She didn't like how the other girl would stare at her. Plus she needed to get ready for her outing.

"Heyy! You okay?" Puffy took herself out the conversation with a different worker for Y/N, after seeing her basically run out the ballroom.

"I- Yeah. Perfectly fine, can you take me to my room?" She asked politely, her hands coming to her stomach. Puffy looked concerned, then smiled at nodded her head. Y/N followed after her as she went towards the stairs.

\--

It was now 30 minutes passed midnight, she was standing in her room after changing into a lighter weight clothing. The lights were out, just like Dream had warned, a gas light was flickering on the bedside table. She had the button that Techno gave her in her hand, twirling it with her fingers.

Y/N was debating even leaving, maybe she should just stay here for tonight. Or write down the movement of the overnight guards. But she would love just chilling in Techno's or Tubbos room. Just talking about random things, or even the ball. Maybe she would bring up the voices.

The Princess shook her head, she shouldn't bring up that. The girl didn't know herself so she wouldn't want to bring it up. "I'm going." She said to herself, bringing the button infront of her. But she didnt press it. What if they didn't want to see her?

"I'm being dramatic-" Y/N whispered to herself, and pressed the button. Nothing came out of it, no sound or vibration. She didn't even know if it went through.

The princess took a breath and opened the window, getting the flashlight that she recently placed on the bed. Y/N wracked her brain for a way to leave, if there was a rope the guards would see it immediately.

The girl stuck her head out the window, looking towards the walls for vines of any sort. Luckily, there was vines scattered around the outside walls of the castle. It looked like veins how they went off in diffrent directions and cringed to the walls.

She stuffed the button in the pocket of her pants, turning around and gathering the cloak she wore to Phil's house. Once she put it around her neck, she clasped the button at the front and grabbed a sword for defense. The flashlight slipped perfectly into her right pocket, leaving her hands clear to traverse down the vines.

Her leg went out first, then the secound. The hands landed straight on the green, gripping it with dear life. Y/N of course thought ahead, leaving pillows shaped like her body in the bed and a pen on the windowsil to stop it from closing all the way.

She took the vines with two hands, her feet going into the holes of the cream bricks that made the walls. Y/N shifted herself down the plant, scaling the walls and landing on her feet with a thud.

The girl heard metal scraping together from her right, so she went to the left to get to the opening. She kept the hood on her cloak all the way on her head and listened to any indication of guards or workers.

A couple minutes later, she finally got to the path to the waterfall. Treading carefully over exposed roots and rocks, the sound of water filled her senses before she could see it.

The stars were out tonight, contrasting on the deep black sky. The colourful flowers didn't look colourful since it was pitch black around this area. Y/N fished out her flashlight, switching it on to the lowest setting to bot gain attention.

The rays of light moved as she turned her wrist, trying to find the opening. A shadowed figure that looked like they had a cape passed through right as the flashlight hit it, going to the other side of the hedge. Y/N stopped, scared to even move. The figure also might have seen the light hitting them, since it walked backwards and stood still.

As the light hit it, the princess couldn't see anything but a simple white mask. The person wore a cape with a hood that covered their hair and shoulders. A green hoodie covered a black turtle necked long sleeved shirt. A brown stripe crossed from their right shoulder down to his left hip. The person wore black fingerless gloves, which was barely saw due to the cape. They wore a brown belt, which had hoops coming off the sides and your normal ripped jet black jeans, in the holes of these jeans you could see fishnets and his fair coloured skin. The shoes were normal brown boots, nothing too special.

Y/N just stood in fear, but when she heard commotion behind her with metal scraping and swords dragging she level of fear rose. In all of this the masked human stood away from the opening, his hands coming in defense which also showed a sword of some kind clasped to the belt. But the flashlight didn't move with them, just stayed at the opening. Soon he was out of the light.

The normal senses of the calming water and the gentle wind turned into her own heart beating in her ears and everything around her louder then ever. If she didn't want to get caught, she would have to run through that entrance. But the question running through her mind was if she should take the mysterious individual with her.

The girl didn't know who that was. It couldn't of been her Techno, since his build is diffrent. She knew what his body looked like with shadow from hugging him on constant occasions. She moved the flashlight to where the other moved from, now showing a side profile of the other. Then she realised it, or rather he wasn't female if they didn't have a binder on. This just confused her more.

Her breath wasn't at all steady, more speratic and un even. More hasty and panic filled. The other caught note of this, their hand reaching for the weapon. Y/N's breath hitched, her hands shaked. Then they un did it, the sword crashing to the floor with a thud due to the grass that seated below.

The other didn't have a weapon anymore, and didn't know what the girl looked like. Win win scenario in Y/N's head. "What was that?" She heard down the winding path behind her, and her head jerked towards the sound. That was when she realised everything.

The first thing she did was run towards the other, who stumbled slightly when moving away. She picked up the sword on the way over and shoved it into the others hand.

The second thing she did was turn off the flashlight after grabbing the other's hand that felt awfully masculine and taking note of the direction of the exit.

Then she ran over to it, just in time that the light didn't catch the two through the hedges. "Must be hearing things" The same voice as before talked behind the hedge, Y/N let out the air she didn't realise she was holding.

The Princess upruptly stopped, scaring the other as he toppled onto her, pinning the girl in the grass. Y/N was facing the boy on top of her, who was centimeters from her mouth. His hands was pressed into the dirt beside her head, one holding the hand of the girl beneath. His knees were intently the dirt below them, printed by her thighs.

"I-Im sorry" He choked out, the voice catching Y/N by suprise.  
"Prince Dream?!" She squirmed under the boy as his hand shot to cover her mouth, before realising who she was.  
"Princess Y/N!?" Dream whisper-shouted in return.

"What are you-" "Get off m-" They said at the same time, both of them in shock.  
"You go first" The one on top spoke first, using his strength not to fall right on her.

"Get off me you creep" Was the first thing she said, "And what are you even doing here?!" The prince immediately kneeled away from her, leaving his hands from beside the others head and away completly.

"Could say the same for you!" He argued back once he didn't hear metal scraping.

"I was going out to see my friends!" Y/N answered,  
"I'm going to see my parents graves, like I do every night" Was his answer, leaving the girl silent. It was her turn to sit up, leaving her head from the dirt.

"I-im sorry." It was now her turn to apologize, staring away from where the sound once was. A silence followed, engulfing them both like waves of regret and despair.

It all stopped once she heard the voice of Techno and Tubbo, her head again turning to the sound. Dream was scares and puzzled at the same time, following the voice with his own head. Dream moved their hands to the back of their head, un clasping the the clip that kept the mask on his head before clipping it to the belt.

The sounds grew louder as a smile went on Y/N's face, a light grew in the distance as well. "Over here!" She called, immediately hearing the voices stop.

"What are you doing?" Dream whispered, anger was definitely there. He didn't realise she knew the two boys that were now heading their way.

"Techno! Tubbo!" Y/N continued, calling the two boys to her location, ignoring the annoyed tone of the one next to her, who was now standing. A smile of smug went onto her face once they got close, seeing the fear on his.

"Y/N!" She heard Tubbo cry, the voice loud. Then the light blinded her eyes as it fell onto her, who was still on the floor. It travelled to Dream, who was standing above her. To block the light she blocked her face, "Y/-"

Techno took that the wrong way, shoving the torch into Tubbo's hands and running over to the girl.

Then he proceeded to help her up, hiding her behind him. His arm crossing her body in defense as he stood between the two. "Who the hell are you?" Venom was in his words, getting defensive over his friend.

"I- O-" The Prince stuttered, Techno's hand moved to the sword attached to him. Y/N let a little giggle go through, Tubbo looked confused as ever. Techno turned his head to meet her in now confusion.

"That's the Prince. He decided to fall on me when we both left through that hole, both being scared of the guards that nearly caught us." Y/N explained shortly, Techno's hand moved from protection, but still on the sword.

"Holy fuck" Tubbo muttered, stunned to his core.

"What she said," Was all the boy said in return. Y/N mentally slapped her forehead. 'Tonight is going to be a long night.' The girl thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to upload. Writing block hit me like a train
> 
> How do you guys like the longer type of chapters? I like writing them but if you guys don't like reading them, I don't mind sectioning them into diffrent ones.
> 
> I love you all! <3


	13. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N, Techno and Tubbo go to the tree, which is surrounded by flowers.

Techno, Tubbo, Y/N and Dream were standing outside the walls of the Palace. Techno stood in defense in front of Y/N, Dream was facing Techno with a confused look and Tubbo was wishing he brought the popcorn he canonically left at his home.

"Are you hurt?" Techno asked Y/N after having an extensive staring contest with Dream. He turned, placing his hand on her chin and tilting her head side to side, seeing I'd there is any wounds or gashes.

"I'm okay, don't worry" She reached up and grabbed the hand, pulling it away from her chin. Techno gave her a 'are you sure?' look, she nodded in return.

He pulled the hand from her grasp, bring it back to her face a tracing an already scar that was there since she was young. He liked doing this to the girl for some reason, and she let him, feeling comfortable.

"Eheh. Who are you?" Dream asked, breaking the silence and staring at the youngest there.

"I'm Tub-"  
"That doesn't concern you." Techno gave the other a side glance, before turning his attention back to the girl. She pulled a face at him while he looked unamused.

"Excuse me?" Dream was shell-shocked that someone would speak to him like that, especially someone that seemed to be residing in the Kingdom he ruled. His gaze went from Tubbo to Techno,

"You have been excused," Techno replied,

Dream opened his mouth to speak, ultimately getting ignored. "Y/N! You acctually buzzed at the right time, me and Techno were just going downtown for snacks for the flower field I told you about!" A cheery smile was on the younger face as he bounded towards the girl, taking both of her hands into his. Techno removed her hand because of this

"The one with the tree?" Her full attention was on Tubbo, he looked so happy. He nodded excitedly, then his face fell.  
"I'm cold. We have to go back to get me a sweater" Was all he said for Y/N to nod.

"I-"  
"We should probably go now, I want to be outside most the night and just going home is such a chore" Tubbo continued to whine about the extra trip he wanted to take.

Techno kept an eye on the other man, not trusting him for one secound. Tubbo grabbed Y/N's hand, holding it tightly. "Right. We are leaving" Techno spoke awkwardly, "Y'know you can leave right?" The man's face was unamused by the other,

"Techno!" She slapped him lightly in the chest "Be nice." He huffed in return from her words. Y/N continued to mumble a sorry on his behalf,  
"I am being nice." He replied,

Y/N thought it was funny to start off with. But she didn't want to seem as an ass

"I have to get going anyway. Have fun frolicking in the flowers" He teased the three, "Oh. And don't be out late, more guards turn up around 5 and I don't think you want to get caught" His intentions were okay, but the tone of his voice was changing Y/N's mind on whether or not to be an ass. But she kept it together, smiling before turning towards the boys who were waiting.

Tubbo pulled her towards the path, checking on her every second to see if her hood was up and positioned enough for no one to see. "So Tubbo's house first, then the market stalls that are open at like midnight then the field." The older of them all spoke, listing the things they were going to do inside his head.

Tubbo nodded, swaying the hand that held Y/N's back and forth. They went into the main town, gawking at the stalls still open to make sure they knew what to buy.

-

The younger opened the door, the sound of glass came from the kitchen. "Back so soon?" The voice called as they stepped inside,

"Just here for a sweater" Tubbo called back running up the stairs and to the room on the right, Techno walked to the kitchen, Y/N followed.

The kitchen of the house looked the exact same as the morning, wooden cabinets were on the far wall with the stove and fridge underneath. The counters matched the cabinets, the walls were white with some cracks from the old paint. Some cupcakes and sugar cookies were on plates near the back, the ones Tubbo baked.

A bar was in the middle, Schlatt was sat at this bar. A couple shot glasses with some alcohol were in front of him, his arms leaning onto the tabletop. He wore the same suit as before, his hair was more array then his more styled look as before. His hands slid to the bottle, un screwing the top and poring it into a separate glass, finishing the bottle entirely.

It came back to the table with a noise, with the glass in his hand he tilted back his head and downed the liquid, smashing the glass back down with a thud. "Tech, can you go grab me that bottle from the fridge?" He lazily pointed to the fridge, the man's head going limp slightly.

"You should probably have some water. That bottle was full before we left," The sober man sighed, walking towards the glasses and taking a clean one.  
"I'm perfectly fine thank you" He spoke, but the tone saying it's the other way round.

"Mhm. Just drink this glass and carry on, just don't die" Techno took the journey to the sink, filling the glass with water and sliding it infront of the man, who scowled at the other.

Y/N was just standing awkwardly at the entrance of the room, playing with her fingers and waiting for Tubbo. Schlatt blanked for a discount, just staring at the full glass in front of him.

"Are you going to..?" Techno was leaned against the front of the sink, his forearms showing slightly as he crossed them. That was then Schatt grabbed the whole glass and drank the whole thing, placing the glass back on the table. His eyes always on the bottle.

"The bottle. Please." The nearly drunk man's eyes was the only thing that moved, staring at the other boy as he huffed.

"Fine." Techno continued to sigh, standing back up straight and walking to the fridge, when he opened it Y/N saw the first row filled with either vodka or beer. Techno turned his head as a question.

"The vodka" Schlaty continued to speak, stretching out his back and slouching in the chair. Techno grabbed one of the taller bottles, closing the fridge and placing it in front of Schlatt, who happily took itn muttering something.

"You all read- Dad." Tubbo spoke behind Y/N, making her jump slightly. "Can you just," He took a breath, the man looked at his son "Nevermind. Come on"

The three if them left the house without another word, the sound of footsteps and locks turning filled the silence. The three of them now walking down the path back to the market area. Y/N was happy she forgot to take her money out of her cloak.

\--

The first stall they went to was a candy store. Decorations were littered around the base of the stall and on the table. The lovely store clerk was doing her job, getting the random snacks and treats and saying their total.

This continued for the next couple of minutes, getting snacks with the open stalls. Some workers being annoyed at the time and other being sweet and caring towards the three.

About ten minutes later, they were packed with diffrent things to eat. Tubbo went to extra stalls for trinkets for Tommy, Phil and Wilbur to enjoy. But now everything was set, Tubbo just had to show the way.

"Alright. Everyone got everything?" The boy asked, paper bags in both hands, looking at the others who had the same amount of bags.

Techno nodded and Y/N made an agreeing sound, "Great, follow me" Then Tubbo turned to the left and started his journey, Y/N and Techbi trailing behind him.

"Do you know when the others are coming?" Y/N spoke as they walked,

"They said next week because time, but they are then staying for a week so kind of cancels it out." He gestured with his head as he answered,

They walked down the illuminated streets, cats passed by the roads and the lampposts flowed bright lights on the pavements. The three turned off the concrete to the dirt path, the crunching of leaves were below their feet as erupted laughter filled their conversation.

"Good thing I bought paper and a pencil," She spoke, remembering her buys and her father. Tubbo nodded, then spoke, engaging in the conversation.

"Yeah, there's probably so many different flowers there." Tubbo exaggerated, moving the bags in his hand some more.

Y/N agreed. They continued their walk, exposed roots were erupting out of the ground from the nearby trees. There were tiny garden lights littered around the side of the mud path, which they were soon to be leaving.

A locked wooden fence gate blocked their way. Moss was covering most of the outside, woven leaves with roots going over the fences. Trees surrounded these fences, blocking most of the wood by their eye line. There was a step-up next to the broken gate, which the top slab of wood has been broken which made it easier for the three to go over.

Techno was first, going to the high wooden protruding plank of the fence. The man swung up his boot, landing it on the wood then put his hands on the sides of this fence. Pressing all the weight on his hands he managed to gather the strength to bring the other foot onto the wood. Then he swung the right foot to the otherside, followed by his left.

"Right, I'll help" He spoke once jumping down from the place he stood, first he placed the bags on the forest green grass bedded beneath his feet. It came down with a crunch, that is when he noticed the dead shriveled up leaves that scattered the acre.

Techno then helped Tubbo, grabbing the bags that lay in his grip and placing them next to his, but further to make sure they know who's is who. The man's gloved hand extended, taking the boys in his grip. He jolstered him over the fence gate, Tubbo tripping over the top and landing in Techno's arms.  
"You okay?" He asked the younger.

The flesh between the shoulder and the elbow were placed by the man's side, the rest of the arm facing forward. His body was stiff with the weight of the boy, who was slung against his chest. Tubbo nodded, signifying he was okay.

He left the man's arms and dusted off his clothes, next was Y/N. Techno did the same with Tubbo, but learned from his mistakes and helped her over the step-up instead of the whole gate.

The three grabbed their own bags and walked into the field. It wasn't the one filled with flowers yet, that was another couple minutes away. This one just had grass, some patches were dead from neglect and some were thriving, a bright green and were flowing in the light breeze. The only problem here was that there was no lights, so Y/N used her torch.

A couple minutes if walking in the field, climbing over another fence and walking a bit more they finally came face to face with the flower field. It was blooming with diffent flowers of every color. Some were droopy, some were facing them and others were facing the black inky abyss that was the sky. In the middle stood a grand oak tree with branches shooting around covered in leaves. The place looked magical in general, no water was around the perimeter just the same looking oak fence as before. The paths that surrounded it looked dark and musty, but inside the confines looked bright and lifeful.

Techno was the first to go over again, helping the other two and making sure not to squish too many of the pretty colours. "Race ya!" Tubbo called, getting a head start and running off to the tree.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Y/N called after, taking off behind the boy as he got closer to the tree. Techno just stood and chuckled at the childness of the two.


	14. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three stay around the tree having fun until 4am, where Y/N had to leave.

Tubbo fell next to the tree, breathing heavily. His hand rested on the trunk as he bent over, the other hand rested on his knee. "I.. won!" He spoke, breathing in between his words as the other came barrelling towards him. The colourful flowers were swaying in the wind, some leaves swaying down to the floor in front of the boy. Techno came soon after, carrying the bags the two dropped in their attempt of getting to the grand oak tree the fastest.

"You are so unfair! I didn't have time!" The girl argued with the boy who was gaining his breath back.   
"That was the point." He responded sarcastically, straightening himself out.

"Who's going to help me with the bags?" A monotone voice called behind Tubbo, making him jump.  
"I will" Y/N's voice then spoke, walking over to the man who handed her the lighter bags. She gratefully took them, evening them out with her both hands.

She brought them back to Tubbo who was now sat in the grass, playing with the colours that surrounded him. Placing the paper bags beside the boy, she kneeled down and stated shifting through things, trying to find which bags she carried. It was hers.

Techno climbed the hill before sitting down in front the three, it was still moderately dark out. Y/N clicked the flashlight on, it flickered before shining light on everything. She of course regrets not bringing the gas lamp. Maybe they would actually come here when its brighter, so she could see the flowers more. Y/N couldn't even draw them.

They sat and talked, about random things including the castle and just life. The wind played with their hair as they laughed, no one was around for miles. It was just them. They laughed, talked, joked, just messed around in general.

Techno had the smart idea to carve their name's into the tree, somewhere around the millions of other names. Some were alone and others were surrounded with hearts with initials. Some were deep, some were not. Some you couldn't even see probably. Techno un-sheathed his sword from his side, if they had a shorter knife or dagger it would be easier.

Techno steadied his hands, bringing it too a cleaner part of the trunk. Then he started slicing the wood, carving his name rather roughly into the wood. He pulled the sword out of the tree, the words Techno written with a steady hand.

He passed the sword to the boy, he took it but his hands shook. Tubbo wasn't the normal fighter, in this universe Tubbo seeks diffrent ways. Anything except getting hurt or death he would be happy about. So he trembled against the sword, Techno huffed at his stiffness. "Want help or something?" He asked the younger, who nodded straight away.

He came up behind the boy, both hands wrapping around him and meeting at the sword. "Ew" Was all Techno said once he realised the position, quickly unwrapping his arms and just taking the sword with two hands and doing it for him.

"But I want to do it" Tuboo argued, Y/N just stared at the two, having already done hers with her own sword she had brought.

Tubbo tried to reach for the steel blade, almost cutting himself before Techno brought it out of his reach. "Tubbo. Stop you'll hurt yourself and Phil won't be happy" Techbo kept the sword above his own head, having a steady grip on it. Tubbo kept trying to reach for it, even if he couldn't.

"Big T! Please" The younger boy stretched out his words, pleading to do his own name himself. Techno held the sword stiff in the air, way out the smallers reach.

"Tubbo- I said no" Techno spoke back, stretching out his hand more once Tubbo started to climb the tree to receive it.  
"Techno" Tubbo continued stretching out his words, pushing his own arm for the blade in Techno's hands.

All the older did was huff and his brothers words. Y/N stiffled her laughter, swinging her own sword back into the hook on the belt.

Techno finally gave in, before fighting a little more with the younger who was persistent to get that sword. Tubbo took it with bug hands, a smug smile across his lips and he shakily carved a wonky name into the tree. He was proud of himself once he stepped back, not looking at he shoved the blade into Techno's hands once again.

"See. I'm not that bad." Tubbo spoke, spinning to see Techno who was very unamused. Tubbo narrowed his eyes, having to look up to meet his.  
"Took you all long enough" Y/N sighed, now sat down and rummaging in her bag for some snacks.

"Whatever. Want to play a game?"

\--

The three were leaned against the oak tree, Techno on the left, Tubbo in the middle and Y/N on the right. Techno's legs were straight in front of him, his sword layed un sheathed next to him just in case. Tubbo had his legs scrunched up into a ball, his arms loosely wrapped around his knee's while Techno's cloak was hung around his shoulders. Y/N had her legs criss-cross and her back leaning against Tubbo's side.

The three were looking at the stars in the sky, giving them names and making lines in the inky sky. Most of their view of obstructed by bunched leaves but of what they could see they had fun.

But the voices were loud in Y/N's head, some saying things she could not quite understand yet. It sounded like 'E'. She wasn't sure though. With a quick eye, the girl to Techno. Who had his face scrunched up and his eyes closed, his chest rose and fell in nearly rapid motions. But he calmed, his chest going to normal speed. The voices died down.

Tubbo was turning tired, yawning through his words and leaning against the oldest in the group. Y/N had completely moved away away from leaning on the tired boy, now just facing the other two while the conversation flowed.

"I can't wait for the others to come in a week's time." Tubbo smiled before yawning once again, nestling his head in the shoulder of the older.

Y/N was acctually suprised that she didn't have an alcohol hit. She felt sober even if she had about 6 glasses of the same wine. The only girl out of the three fished out her water bottle, unscrewing the lid and pouring the refreshing liquid into her mouth in one breath.

"We should probably go back, it's nearly 4" Techno spoke after checking the watch placed on his wrist, he shifted before hearing the light murmurs of the now sleeping boy. A huff escaping the man's lips.

Y/N got the huff, standing up from her spot and collecting the bags. She was growing tired herself, but she had enough energy. Techno moved the boy leaning beside him a bit, his body body detached from him.

The older scooped up the younger after placing the sword back on his belt. Techno slinger him over his shoulder, Tubbo's arm's dangling on his back while his head laid peacefully on his shoulder. Techno had his right arm for support, placing it on the younger back. Reaching out his hands like he was saying to give him his and Tubbo's bags.

She complied, splitting the bags and giving him the majority. "Come on then" And so they left with Techno's words, their voices being more hushed for the sleeping boy.

\--

They split up in the market place with Y/N telling her friend she knew the way. He nodded in return, telling the girl to be safe. Now she was walking down the street with bags in her hand, going towards the hedge she came out of. As she approached, the first thing in vision was a man leaning against a tree. Y/N's head darted towards the figure before identifying it to be Dream, playing with a dagger in his hands.

"Your cut it close with time. Like to get risky, don't we?" He spoke, pushing himself off the stubby log, Dream didn't look at the girl. He only knew she was their from her presence.

"And you waited for me. Why?" She questioned, not looking towards the boy but at the cut in the bushes.

"Just checking if you acctually made it home. Might of gotten lost or something," He approached her, the white smiley mask looking at her face.

"I think I'm okay. No need to wait" Y/N spoke, her head turning towards the movement. The eyes on her head got heavy, but she ignored it.

"Yeah, but just in case. You really never know with you, on time you ran out a ballroom in a big dress and the next your trying to escape the palace with a sword." Y/N huffed at his words,

"Why do you even wear a mask, it'd pitch black out here. No one can see you" She changed the subject, looking at where his eyes should be.

"You never know what people would do if they see someone famous and rich alone in the streets. And you know that." He answered. They stood looking at each other, he grew closer as she stayed still. They were inches away from each other, Y/N having to look up slightly to keep the 'eye contact'.

"Anyway, come on." Dream started walking to the hedge, but Y/N stayed put. Sleep was over taking her, "Are you..?" He stopped in his pace, turning his body to face the girl. 

"Tired.." She spoke in a hush voice, blinking away the sleep.

Then she passed out.

\--

The next thing she knew, was that she woke up in her bed. She remembered passing out outside, but now she was in the comfort of the four post bed. Dream


	15. Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream decided to wait for Y/N at the hedge, bringing her back to her bed once passed out.

At the hedge

5 and a half hours earlier

Dream walked to the hedge entrance, it was 4am and he knew she wasn't home yet. The visit to his parents graves were like the same, he sat near them and talked for the most of the time. Bringing flowers to their grave like he does once a week, and says what he did the that day like he does everyday. Dream misses his mother and father, they left him due to illnesses. One from birth and another from an unknown source. All he knew from his fathers illness is that it was very rare and cant spread from person to person. The only documented discoveries were from years ago, and they were scarce as it is.

Today he brought his mothers favourite, a bunch of cornflowers. Even if she wasn't in his life long, he knew so much about her. Like her favourite colour was purple, and when she was young, the girl was known for being rebellious before meeting his father. Her favourite food was vegetable soup and her favourite treat was a red velvet cupcake.

He sighed, taking off his mask that was irritating him and holding it in front of him. It was a white type of plastic circular mask was a black painted smile. Some dirt stains were spotted around and it chipped in some places. When he painted it ages ago, he didn't realise it wasn't dry so when he picked it up, the black dripped down. He tried wiping it away but it dried like that.

Dream walked further in the direction of the hole, ignoring that Y/N definitely wasn't there yet and probably wasn't coming back in a while. He looked at the gold watch that wrapped around his wrist, 4:15am. Seconds pass of debating while he stood right outside the bush. Fuck. With a sigh he turned around and went to the nearest tree to wait for the girl, keeping an eye on the clock.

He made a rule with himself, if she didn't arrive until 4:50am then he would leave and go inside. Just in case she was actually inside the castle already. His back pressed the wood as he tied the strings of the circular mask back to his face. Nobody came around here until 5, but just in case today is a special day where they decide to look around. Y/N might even come back with her friends.

Dream felt meh about Y/N's choice in friends, how did her parents even allow her to be friends with non-royal people. When Dream wanted to it was a stern no from his father and she has two parents so wasn't that even worse? The smaller looking one looks fine as a friend, more friendly then ever and just a kind soul people want to be around. But the other more athletic type guy looked protective and the guy who wants to pick a fight.

Time ticked as he stood and waited, 5 minutes after he arrived he pulled a dagger out of a loop of the belt and started to throw it up and down, catching it at the handle. 10 minutes after, as he started to get bored, rustling of grass came from the direction beside him. A smirk played on his lips as the sound stopped. Eyes fell onto him.

"Your cut it close with time. Like to get risky, don't we?" He spoke. Dream pushed himself off the log, returning the sharp knife back to the belt. He knew she was there, even if he didn't have to look at her.

"And you waited for me. Why?" Y/N's voice spoke from the same direction, he felt the eyes travel off him.

"Just checking if you actually made it home. Might of gotten lost or something," His voice teased, the mask turning to face the girl as he started to approach her slowly, taking his time with his steps. He knew she wasn't in the palace.

"I think I'm okay. No need to wait" Y/N responded, her head now looking at Dream. He saw her blink with wide eyes, confused for a second before brushing it off.

"Yeah, but just in case. You really never know with you, on time you ran out a ballroom in a big dress and the next your trying to escape the palace with a sword." The boy continued to tease, looking at her eyes as she huffed in return.

"Why do you even wear a mask, it'd pitch black out here. No one can see you" Y/N tried to change the subject with her words, he saw her eyes look directly into his. Like he didn't have the mask on, her e/c eyes shimmered.

"You never know what people would do if they see someone famous and rich alone in the streets. And you know that." He could go on and on why he wore it, but he didn't. He stepped forward, going closer to the girl. He found it funny as the girl had to look up, but kept in the laugh.

"Anyway, come on." Dream started walking to the hedge, noticing that Y/N didn't follow. Once he side eyed her she looked dazed, "Are you..?" He fully turned his body to face the girl now, they weren't far apart. Dream grew inpatient.

"Tired.." The girl spoke in a hushed voice, she was blinking more like she just gotten back to reality.

Dream knew something was up so he edged closer to her, then she fell limb. He rushed over to her so she didn't fall, worry overtook him as he checked for a pulse anywhere. She was breathing which calmed him down. Probably asleep.

Why did she have to fall asleep right when she was just getting inside? Couldn't she have waited about 3 minutes before passing out? He sighed, closing his eyes slightly. He opened them, so close to waking the girl up right now. But he didn't.

His arm went under her neck, that was when he noticed the bag. Which was now on the floor. "You have to be kidding me." Was all he said once he threaded his arm into the loop holes of the paper bag. Then the same arm went under the crook of her legs.

With his strength he picked her up, Y/N's head moved to look at his chest while her hands came in front. Now he is wondering how he is going to get her to her room and through the hedge without hurting her.

The first thing to tackle was the bush which had sticks exposed, poking out the holes of the bushy leaves. He went sideways, being more careful then he usually would with the girl that was in his arms.

Dream realised once out the first obstacle he would have to take his way. When the home was built, young Dream noticed a hallway that lead right outside from his room. The king ordered it to be covered, but Dream made them not to. Letting him go outside whenever he pleased, which was every night to see his mother.

There was light in the walk to the secret entrance, so it made it easier for the boy not to trip over weeds on the way and launch the girl in the air for her to fly. That's the 5th thing that would want to happen to him in his mind. The grass grew more dense as he walked, the more he stepped the more the grass grew from the grounds keeper neglecting the area.

The boy walked to the stone wall, he kind of placed her down but brought her to his chest for her not to fall. Dream pulled at a more loose stone, which opened a tiny bit of fake stone wall that was just the same size as the prince. The emerald eyed boy picked the girl back up, but subconsciously kept the same distance between them.

Dream walked through the entrance, kicking a lever with his foot that sealed them into the castle. He walked through the narrow-ish corridor, surrounded by rocks on every wall. Y/N moved in his hands, which scared him slightly. The stairs came into view, which was a large climb even without having to hold a body.

But he went up the stairs and barely managed, opening the door which led him to the room he knew and loved. This room was his bedroom. He had to think to remember what room number she resided in. Once he finally remember the piece of paper he stole from his secretary, he placed Y/N in a chair with the bag next to her and walked over to where he placed it.

Reading over the names which were in alphabetical order, he found Princess Y/N L/N of Relzic and looked to the side for her room. Ignoring any other information that presented itself of the paper.

He mesmerized the number before going back to the girl to carry her back to her room, bringing the bag with her. He pushed the door open, seeing the a soft light flood through the windows. He walked over to a side of the bed, placing her inside and carelessly pushing the blanket over her. Dream placed the bag near the front door and wrote a little note to the Princess with a smirk.

Ending it with his name he placed it on her vanity, walking to the door before stopping. Glancing back to the girl who got herself comfortable in her bed, the duvet now on top of her with the eyes barely visible. He smiled without warning and murmured a goodnight before leaving the room. He shut the door behind him and walked back to his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheh double upload baby!!!
> 
> im glad you all are enjoying the stories <3 ily all sm 
> 
> go drink some water. Yes i am talking to you in the back, now. Get some food while your at it, sheesh.
> 
> I just wanted to write Dream's POV for myself, and when i felt proud of it i decided to publish it to my people. your welcome
> 
> i'll say it again since I mean it. I love you and thank you for all the love for the story, if you have any questions, don't be scared to ask :>


	16. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N reads the note written towards her before attending the breakfast at the head of the table with her friends.

Present time

Dream. 

Of course it was Dream. That was the last person she saw before her sleep overtook her like a wave. He was the last person she saw before magically teleporting to her bed. Y/N sighed, stretching out her arms and sitting up in the bed. She glanced at the door, seeing the paper bag she bought with all the things inside.

A soft knock was on the door as she figured out she was still in the same clothes as before. "Princess?" A familiar voice was muffled by the door, 

"Come in" She called once she got out of her bed and walked to the paper bag. Swiping it up and hiding it. Puffy emerged through the now open door with a smile, before seeing what I slept in.

"You slept in a belt? Weren't you uncomfortable?" She spoke, a concerned tone in her voice as she basically ran towards the wardrobe.

"I didn't realise actually, just exhausted from the Ball probably" She let out a nervous chuckle after. Now she said ball, she realised the pounding headache from the alcohol.

"Oh yes! How was that event?" Puffy conversed, starting the conversation.

They talked for a bit about what happened, and who she danced with. Y/N skipped over the voices and Isabella though, not really processing them properly. The headache only got worse as Puffy shifted through t-shirts and clothes. The end result being a black jumpsuit with gold accessories. Some combat boots in the mix as well. Y/N was ready for breakfast after the other told her about the remedy's they are going to serve.

Y/N knew where the hall was so Puffy left her be for a coupe minutes, telling Y/N what time it starts. The girl walked around her room aimlessly, taking the random things from her cloak and putting them in respectful places. Walking towards the vanity, a note with a cream piece of paper was placed there. The confused girl walked up to it, only noticing it was a note from Dream himself.

\--

Y/N,

You passed out outside the hedge so i had to carry you to your room. I though you died how you just fell, maybe don't do that next time.   
i'll see you at breakfast, I heard George is going to save you and Minx a seat near the top so they don't ditch me again

never in my life have i seen someone just pass out standing up just for them to be asleep,

also i stole a kit kat from your bag as pay, sorry not sorry

dream :)

\--

Her eyes followed the words on the page before looking at where she hid the bag. How dare he steal her food. And a freaking KitKat as well. Y/N tutted before folding the note back up and tossing it in the trash, checking the time on the clock and left the room without any extra movement.

The hallways had people emerging rom their rooms, Princess's from different kingdoms with their maids. She stayed to herself, walking down the stairs and in the direction of the hall. She knew where it was from being travelled there twice now, the second time memorized the path.

The winding staircase took ages, every step felt like it took a minute so once she was down on ground floor she let out an exasperated sigh. As she approach the grand oak doors to the hall, it was then she realised that she hasn't seen Karl for a while. It's like he teleported put the castle, or is somewhere she couldn't see. Either way, she didn't even see him at the ball. And nearly everyone was there.

The guards on either side of the door bowed at the girls presence, she nodded her head as a thank you and opened the door for her. The headache getting worse by the second.

Minx was already at the table with George and Sapnap. Dream was no where to be seen. Minx was first to notice her, waving at her to come sit. Y/N obliged, walking to sit next to George, opposite of Sapnap and next to Dream. Of course.

She saw Isabella side eye her and narrow at her. Like a muted threat. Y/N tried to ignore, seeing George with 5 empty glasses already. One full of a remedy. "Is your head okay?" Sapnap asked once she settled in her seat,

"It hurts, How much did I drink? holy shit" She questioned herself, letting a light chuckle from George.  
"I can't even remember past that dance with the random Princess" George spoke, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"Mine's fine, just a little hurt." Minx spoke, taking a drink of her water. Sapnap agreed with Minx.

"Where did you get that? I need some" Y/N asked George, who called a maid and asked for some in Y/N's honour.

Then the doors opened, showing Dream who looked like he was in pain. Y/N subconsciously smiled at that, before stopping herself. He came and sat in his chair with a yawn. "Morning" Was all he said before asking for the remedy like George did.

The other four copied his words, some drained and some energetic. "Didn't sleep well?" Sapnap asked, grabbing his coffee. Dream nodded as the same maid dropped off the two drinks, leaving swiftly after to tend to the other royals.

She immediately grabbed the glass and tilted her head back, letting the mixture go into her throat before finishing. The glass came back to the table with the sound of glass touching, Dream did the same shortly after his brain processed what is happening.

"It looks like you didn't sleep" Minx commented, her glass still in her hand while watching you devour your substance. It seemed to do wonders to you.

Then the food came out, a normal English breakfast placed on a plate. The chefs served it, "Your welcome by the way" Dream spoke, aiming it towards Y/N who just scoffed.

"Whatever" She said back, leaving the other three confused.  
"Focking what?" Minx asked, looking between the two with the same pace.

"Don't worry about it, just wanting some manners from this person from helping her" Dream sighed, taking his utensils  
"Thank you. Now shut the fuck up" Y/N replied doing the same and stabbing her sausage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter but whatever
> 
> triple update!!! wooooo next part being the tour thingy
> 
> any questions, please ask i dont mind


	17. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets to spend an hour with Dream.

"You owe me a KitKat" Y/N spoke outside the room to the Prince, who was eating the chocolate in front of her. "This is torture," She continued to fake pout at him, Sapnap, George and Minx just had confusion evident in their faces.

"Shouldn't of fell asleep," Was all he said, taking the last bite of the snack. He crumpled the wrapper in his hand, bawling the hand into a fist.

"Wh- I'm just not going to ask. I'll see you in the tour, if we manage to cross paths or focking something. You guys are weird" Then Minx, then a couple minutes later followed by Sapnap and George, who just backed away.

"I'll get you another one tonight, okay?" He spoke, throwing away the red wrapper. A smile immediately formed on her face,

"Thank you" Y/N cooed before turning to leave herself, saying a bye in his direction and walking off to her own room. He waved as she left, turning around to meet the maids since they have something to ask for him.

\--

"Stay away from him!" Isabella's voice ringed in Y/N's head, she tried shaking it off or ignoring it. But it combined with the other voices she hasn't registered yet, saying to kill someone or blood for the blood god. It was clearer then ever before as she climbed the staircase. Yesterday Y/N was so tempted to tell Techno, but she never did. She was also tempted to talk about the voices in her head, but yet again, nothing came out.

When she arrived at that room, Puffy was already waiting for her. The sheets on her bed were new and everything around was spotless. The trash was taken out and the corner of her eye she still saw the bag of snacks.

"Hello Princess. Do you want to do the tour now? Or rest?" Puffy gave options as her head turned to meet the standing girl. A smile present on her lips as her maid skirt swayed with the air.

"The tour is fine right now, I would rather do it now anyway" Y/N responded, turning her body to face the door once again as Puffy smile turned to a grin and nodded. Her hands coming from her front to her sides as she walked to the door and leaving first, Y/N second after grabbing a chocolate bar from her bag. Which was supposed to be the chocolate bar that Dream stole.

The wooden door closed behind them from the wind coming from the open windows, this alerted Puffy before she calmed. "Follow me. The first thing is going to be the main area, alright?" Y/N nodded at her words.

So she went to the main area, going inside the rooms that are relevant and just pointing at the random ones. This expanded to the whole castle, until the went upstairs.

"Alright, the things you aren't allowed to go in." She clapped her hands, turning her feet to a staircase they haven't been up. "So don't go up there, that is even bound to the secretary and staff here so don't. Yeah, when you say no, they want to do it. But please don't."

"What's up there?" Y/N questioned,  
"Like I said, only people allowed up there the rulers of the kingdom. A hefty punishment if you do, there are so many security cameras around so I think there will be evidence of you going up those stairs." Now she looked closer, the steps of the wooden spiralling staircase to oblivion were dirty and musty.

Y/N nodded, not really wanting to hear the punishment. Only Dream can go up there, he is the only alive ruler of the kingdom. So it must be special. "Oh. And no going in Prince Dream's room at all. The only reasonable way to get in his room if he allows you. Trespassing with cause more punishments." Puffy listed, counting them off with her fingers.

"Uh. Oh. Going in the other Princess's room without permission is also a no no. If you want to go out into the town, you must bring a guard with you. We in the Palace don't want to risk anything."

And that concluded the tour, she knew where the places were that she needed. Y/N would have to get used to the layout, but other then that it was perfect. Most of the house was blocked off, due to the Prince's wing and just the staff headquarters, where they all had different rooms and eating areas.

But the upstairs intrigued her most, even if she wanted to go up there. She wouldn't like to know the consequences. They could range of anything, Puffy said just a couple minutes to at least 2 days in a cell. The most is about 5 days, but you would be treated as a prisoner in the house. It wasn't great, eating raw potatoes and sleeping on just a cloth with a brick hard pillow.

"Oh. Dinner's ready, there is a special announcement at the end." Puffy said, making her go out of her own thought. Turning to Puffy she saw she was just looking up from her watch. "You know the way, yes?" Y/N nodded at her words and she departed the other way with a bye.

Y/N went to the main hall, then noticing Karl. She has only saw him once today and she basically went around the whole castle. He might of just been in different areas at different times. That was what made it brush off of her and smile as he looked over. Karl was talking with Quackity and Sapnap near the doors, laughing could be heard from across the corridor.

"Hey, is your head fucking okay now?" Minx said behind her, scaring the girl slightly. The tone in her voice was annoyed, but she acted like she cared. Now Minx spoke about it, she realised it was gone completely.  
"Yeah. I'm good, what was in that drink?" She contemplated how the hangover just went completely.

"I don't know. But it looks like it was good" When Y/N turned to meet the gaze of Minx as she spoke, she was in different clothes. They looked to be more of a comfy type of clothes. A white and red striped short sleeved t-shirt with a blocky different shades of green jacket. Some high waisted jeans for her trousers with some brown boots.

"Yeah, do you want to head in?" Minx nodded at Y/N's words, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the doors. Y/N had to walk faster to keep up with the girl.

The guards opened the doors with a bow, but the two ignored them from her tight grasp on the other's hand. She stopped abruptly, Y/N's body slamming into her back. Minx let go of Y/N's hand, "Come on then" Was the next thing she said before the two walked to the spare seats near the front of the table. George was the only on there, Dream was no where to be seen and Sapnap was still outside the room.

The only Prince at the table had his elbow rested on the table, his hand held the side of his head while the two took their seats. "You okay?" Y/N asked, as his head turned to look at the two. He nodded, taking the head off of his hands and stretching out his back.

"Yep, just waiting for some idiots" George replied with a yawn,  
"Why are you tired, it's like 1pm?" Minx asked, getting herself comfortable in the pillowed chair.

"It's 1pm? I thought it was 11" George narrowed his eyes at Minx, who was now stifling a laugh. "What?"

"No" She stretched out, "Did you sleep most the day?" George sunk in his seat at the words, making Minx just burst out laughing "I swear to god, marry your bed holy fucking shit" 

"I don't sleep that much" George argued, Y/N just watched everything unfold.  
"You do. Don't lie" The girl spoke back from the other side of the table. George scoffed, rolling his eyes, still in denial.

The doors opened to see Sapnap and Dream walking through. Dream had a change of clothes, it looked like the ones he wore to the ball. A white collared shirt with the top three buttons unclasped with some black trousers and a belt. The shoes were these black ones which looked scuffed and he had a red monarch's cape. Some white fluff and a golden chain was attached and round his neck. Sapnap was in the same clothes as the morning, sitting next to George while Dream sat next to Sapnap at the head of the table.

"Good afternoon" Sapnap greeted, his chair was facing Y/N. She smiled in return while Minx copied him, saying good afternoon in her Irish accent.  
The chef's came in with plates and cups that held their meals, placing them on the placemats in front of everyone. They said thank you and started to eat.

Conversations flowed like normal, Sapnap wad teasing George with him nearly asleep while the others watch George get more annoyed by the second. The lunch was finished a couple minutes later,

"You all are so annoying" George placed his fork back on the plate. Staring at the four of them, who had straight faces.

Dream broke the façade, bursting out into a fit of wheezing. The wheeze devolved into a loud laugh, his hand coming down on the table with a bang.

"S-Sorry, you look so serious-" He took in a deep breath, talking within laughs "I can't" Dream managed to say, people stared.

"You okay there Dreamy?" A familiar voice spoke, once Y/N turned to the sound she saw Isabella. The girl narrowed her eyes on Y/N before the to the Prince with a warm smile.

He regained his breath before saying he was okay. The room erupted with different conversations once again, the staff collecting the different dishes and glass objects.

"You attention please?" Karl asked while clinking a glass with a knife. The question was for the people around the table, who gave him his wish and broke out of their conversations to turn to him.

He quickly looked overwhelmed, before calling himself down and clearing his throat.  
"I hope you all have enjoyed the tour, if you still have to do it though. Please do it straight after you're food just in time for the small event happening today." Karl Jacobs started, someone went to collect the cup and knife from his hands.

"The event in question is an hour with the Prince each for you all to get to know him. He will choose who is first, and the Princess he chose will choose what they do. This could be hanging out in the oak library to anything in the grounds of the Palace, there is an exception from walking around the town or fields." Karl ended, passing it onto the Prince to find who would go first. He chose of who took the tour, making it Isabella.

"Alrighty then. Princess Isabella, after everyone leaves you will spend an hour with the Prince. Then he would find the next and repeat. And for the rest, you are free to leave whenever you want." That was his final words, before he was ushered away by a staff member.

People left in clumps of friends, the 5 on the head of the table stayed for a bit more. "Have fun with Bella" Sapnap said, standing up from his seat. He was followed by the rest of them,

"Do you all want to hang out until it's your turn?" George asked, excluding Dream out the conversation. The three nodded and departed the room, going to George's. The 4 left Dream to the Princess he chose.

\--

Hours pass of them just staying in George's resonated room, Y/N was sat criss-crossed at the end of the bed with a random pillow at her chest. George found a random chair and was sat on it backwards, while Sapnap just sat on the floor and leaned against the end frame of the bed. Minx was near them, sat on a different pillow with a blanket around her shoulders.

"What are you guys going to do when it is your turn?" Sapnap asked, playing with the cuticles on his fingers.  
"Probably walk around the gardens or something, haven't really thought of that." Minx jumped on the question, you could hear George hum in the background.

"I thought maybe sparring, that would be cool. I haven't done it in a while," Y/N said, hugging the soft pillow close to her chest.  
"Oo. That would be awesome" Sapnap put his input into her answer, leaning his head back to look at her eyes while talking.

"Yeah, I could beat his ass" She huffed, making George chuckle.  
"You sure? Every time I spar with him I have something broken" Was George's input,

"Well yeah. Cause your weak" Y/N spoke back, George feigned offense.  
"What? Is it like bully George day?" He wiped his fake tears,

Minx waited a minute, before agreeing with the both of them. George groaned with annoyance, but had a smile on his lips.

There was a sudden knock on the door, George let them in and there showed Karl. "Um. Is Princess Y/N here?" He scanned the room before his gaze landed on the girl in question, he beamed at her.  
"The Prince wished for you to be next, do you have in mind what you want to do. Or.?" He trailed,

"Uh. I would like to spar with him, if that's alright" She smiled back as he nodded,  
"He will be finished with Lady Sienna in 10 minutes," And with a nod as a bow, he closed the door, footsteps faded on the other side of the door.

"Whelp. Good luck" Sapnap spoke as she began to get up, throwing the pillow to the head of the bed and swinging her feet of the side.  
"Thanks?" Was all she replied, dusting off her clothes.

"Don't come to me crying if he hurts you, I warned you" Was what George said, which earned an eye roll and repetitive 'yeah's'.

Soon she was out the door after a side hug from the other girl in the room. She walked to her room to get into more of the fighting type of clothes.

Once she brushed her hair out a knock rang through the quiet room, Y/N welcomed her in, knowing her to be Puffy. "The Prince is waiting at the grounds, would you like me to take you?" The girl informed as she opened the door, Y/N stood from her seat and nodded.

\--

Puffy waved her away, standing at the doors to the guards tower which was near the grounds where the two would have their hour. As she approach the unsettled land that had stones and gravel, she could see the figure of the boy sat down. One left was tucked under the other which laid limb over the side. He was wearing the type of clothes you would normally spar with, a smug-ish smile on his lips once he saw her as well.

"I thought you would want to get your chocolate, not fight me" He remarked, standing up from his spot and picking up two blunt swords that looked like they haven't been sharpened in decades.  
"I'd rather try and kill you, then I will use your money for it" She jokingly threatened. He feigned his death, letting out a chuckle from the girl.

He threw her a sword, she caught it at the handle to not cut herself. "You ready for your ass to get beaten?" He asked, she responded by laughing dryly.

"You sure it won't be the other way around? Been doing this since I was 6" She snarled back, he narrowed his emerald eyes at her.

"Then you should be a natural, kind of sad that your going to loose" His face scrunched up at the last few words,  
"Wanna bet?" There was humour in her voice,

"Sure. If I win, I get to ask you a question, could be good or bad."

"And if I win, I want a personal apology for thinking you could win" She spoke directly after him, her hand reaching to the middle for him to take. And he does; shaking it firmly.

They got into a ready stance, once they were both ready Dream launched at her. She blocked his attack with the sword, metal clashed together and sparks fly.

She moved the sword to pry the strength away from her, it worked, his sword slacked to the side but came back full force.

Y/N moved out the way of the blade as it moved to the floor, she took the advantage to kick him in the gut. Hard enough for him to fall on the floor clutching his stomach, but not rough enough to put him in immense pain.

"How the fuck are your feet so strong?" He spat, rolling on the floor while Y/N calmly walks over to his sword which clattered to the floor once he dropped. She kicked it far away from him, no where in his reach where he could 'kill' her at any given moment.

He stopped squirming, seeing the pain boils down. It still hurt, maybe a light bruise that was on his stomach but other then that he was fine. But just as he went to grab the sword, that was when he realised she kicked it far.

Y/N was still calm, bringing her sword to the neck of the other. The end inches away from slicing into it. "You ready for your ass to be beaten?" She copied his recent words, this time a smile on their mouth. He scoffed at his words, pushing away the blade as she laughed.

The girl reached her hand out to help him up, he took it but pulled her onto the floor with him. She squealed as her body thumped on the gravel next to him, now his turn to laugh.

It was turning dark out, stars started to shine through the clouds and showing themselves to the world. The moon was moving into the centre of the sky, and the sun was saying goodbye. She moved her body to face the sky, watching the stars shine and twinkle.

He had the same idea, looking at the sky and watching the moon come into his vision. It was a full moon tonight, he could see the shading of the darker tones of grey.

"I won" The Princess broke the silence, her eyes moving to see him in the corner of her eye. She saw the boy roll his eyes,  
"I'm sorry for thinking you could beat me, or whatever. Even though it's only been one" The girl debated if it was good enough, but decided to drop it when a new thought went into her head.

If he won, he would ask her a question. But what would be the question. Possibilities played through her mind of different things he could ask.  
Maybe he would ask about her family, or maybe even her drawings. Maybe he would ask about her father. Maybe he would just ask a stupid question, like what is her favourite colour of stone just to piss her off.

"You good?" Dream broke her from the little brain fart,  
"Mhm." She hummed, taking a breath.

"What are you thinking about?" Hr continued to ask, not looking at Y/N but staring at this one star in the sky. The girl hesitated for a second.

"I- What were you going to ask me?" She said moderately slow, her gaze fixated on the moon.  
"You will never know," He tutted, his head turned to the girl "Should've let me win," Dream sighed.

"Come on" She stretched out her words, fully turning her head to the boy. He looked at her and she looked at him.

Silence fell over them, Dream was now facing the sky again as it got more progressively dark. He mumbled something to himself that Y/N couldn't quite hear. "My question was, um. Do you really want to be here?" He was blunt, not giving any eye contact, "I mean, like for the weird love thing"

Y/N was silent, I mean. She didn't want to be here for the first couple hours, then she met Minx and Sapnap and George. And even Dream who she classes as friends. Not to mention she has more time with Tubbo. Even with all the dresses and having to be formal with everything, she has friends here she didn't want to leave. She didn't have her mother shouting at her very move since it was 'un-ladylike'. She didn't have to have those blood curdling lessons with her tutor. Y/N didn't even have to sneak out as much. Even if she was shipped away to be in a weird contest for the hand of the Prince, she was having fun.  
So to an extent, she did want to be here. But not for the reason that she is meant to be here for.

"Well, not for the love thing. I hate that. But cause of my friends that I have here, that's really the only reason I'm having fun" 

\--

Y/N didn't want to sneak out tonight, her energy was drained from the constant sparing match's with Dream. He won most of them from knowing her tactics, but Y/N won the first few so she was proud of herself. She was sure Tubbo and Techno wouldn't mind that she didn't meet them tonight, so she sunk in the comfort of sheets and fell asleep instantly.

The next morning, the sun shone through her open curtains that she forgot to close. A note was on her bedside table, with not one, but two KitKats sat onto.

\--

I promised :>

\- Dream

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that you are loved :)
> 
> Go get some food and drink, you all deserve it. I love you all soo much :)


	18. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N reminisces about her father and a gift she was given.

It's been a couple days has passed and the Minecraft household is staying for about a week. The last days were fine, one she went out into the gardens, another she trained with guards for fun, and the others just hang around Puffy, George, Minx and Sapnap. Dream was also absent a couple days, other then the food part. He was locked away in his office filing paper work and doing errands around the castle. He was going to crowned King of the kingdom once a wife was with him, so he had to do a lot.

Also during this week the girl found out this would last the maximum of 2 months. That was the goal of this organisation anyway. She would probably last that long with talking to Minx and Sapnap and George. But the two Prince's would have to leave for a bit to take care of their own kingdom. Maybe she would meet other friends of the Prince as well.

Right now Puffy was doing her daily talk with her coworkers, leaving Y/N in her room alone. She was packing some things for her midnight run tonight to see Phil, Tommy and Wilbur again. They also have some news to spread to the Princess, Tubbo and Techno, so that suprises Y/N quite a bit.

The three was arriving at 3pm, right now it is 2pm. The girl was excited about everything, talking over letters weren't ideal.

Y/N went through her suitcase that she still has yet to unpack. Sifting through the various things to find a new cloak type outfit, that was when she found a book. Not any book like Romeo and Juilet, or Hansel and Gretel. It was the book from her father about all the flowers.

She felt herself smile at the cover, there was a black and white photograph of him and her taped with little paper flowers pressed and glued. Y/N helped design it when she was young, even if it looked childish since she was only 5 when this was made, it still was a staple to her life.

The girl sighed slightly, moving her hand to graze the picture. There was some burn marks from the fire, the pages inside being burnt but it didn't loose the information inside. The cover also had a black corner that wasn't there before. Both hands slid under the huge book, lifting it and placing it in her lap.

It was quite heavy, about the weight of a human child. The paper inside was weighty by itself, it doesn't help with the harder shell. Her delicate hands moved to the clasp which held it all together, pulling at the string to untie the knot formed.

Y/N was very delicate with the book, it was one of the only things she had left of her dead father. The string fell like a feather to the floor, her hands coming to the side and pulling it slightly to unstiffen it. Then she opened it.

Some paper fell out onto her book, her hand grazed it to see another photo of the three of them. Her, her mother and her father. Her mother looked so happy, holding onto her husbands arm with a cheery grin. Her body was pressed to his side, her forehead pressed against his fore arm which was carrying Y/N as a child.

Y/N wore a pinafore dress, her arms in the air with her legs tucked up against her father. His large arms holding her so tight, like he would never let go.  
The girl remember that day with blotches, some things like Phil was the one who took the picture. Tommy was only a baby then, Techno was beside his father beside the camera holding the boy while Wilbur went looking for snails in the woods nearby.

The girl felt her eyes well with tears, she gulped to keep them down. Y/N hid the picture from her vision before continuing looking at the massive book.

The first page was full of diffrent flower names, full of loose pages as well. Some were from her father that she managed to save and others was her own tick list. The list consisted of the flowers she had drew, and the others that she needed to draw. Y/N had to go on a mission to find the other flowers. Since they weren't from her home.

The book continued with the flowers with his documentary. Facts filled the two page spread with a picture that he had taken. He even left little notes for Y/N to help her know about them more, by linking them to real life. On his favourite flower, the chrysanthemum he wrote on the corner,

I love this flower to the end of the earth, but I love you, Y/N, to the end of the galaxy. - Your Father

That broke her, tears streamed down her face. Her makeup trailing with the lines of water. She moved her face away from the book to stop her tears from ruining the inked paper. Then deciding to close the book entirely, placing the pages of paper back into the first page. Looping the string and tying a not at the front before staring at the picture once again.

The tears went faster, forcing herself to just hid the book entirely, placing it back into the bag. She always looked at that page, she also drew the chrysanthemum more then the others. Bringing it to his grave more then ever to show him how her skills had grown, followed by flooding the paper with tears.

Then she noticed the photo of them all still placed on the floor, her clouded eyes following the lines of his body, choking away the tears that were spilling.

Both hands went to the photo, picking it up lightly to look at it closer. It has been a while since she saw this, even if she looked at this book at least once a week.

The girl held it to her chest, sobbing uncontrollably. If the fire didn't happen, she wouldn't be in this situation. She wouldn't be in Manberg. She would be home with her father, in his arms while he enthused about flowers. He would be talking about his new job in the farm, his dream job. He would be showing her the different flowers of the world, bringing her on the adventures to find them.  
She wouldn't be crying on the floor to a picture of him.

"Please come back.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter for the day, I'm going back to school after Easter so I have to catch up on my missed assignments, some delayed updates in the future.
> 
> Also, to the people who were talking about being assassins. I love you all, I love getting to notifications for your conversations. So shout out to you guys,
> 
> I tried to do some angst this chapter, I don't really do this sort of thing so critiques are welcome.
> 
> I love you all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More Minecraft household content next chapter,
> 
> Go eat something, and get a drink of water while you are at it. You are beautiful and you deserve it.
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL


	19. Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N talks about the Masquerade with her friends

After her little cry-fest, she got ready in some clothes. Y/N wore a maroon shirt tucked into some high-waisted jean shorts. A chain looped through a belt hole, a different chain round her neck accompanied by the necklace Wilbur gave her. A black belt was also around her waist, some rings littered her fingers and a brown cloak that went down to her ankles. She wore some black combat boots with the white of her socks sticking out at the top.

Y/N also wore some makeup on her face, being still in the faze after crying. Just some natural makeup, nothing too much. There was a knock on the door, creaking open to see Puffy walking in. "Oh, Princess. I didn't realise you would be in here." She was surprised as Y/N stopped brushing her hair to look at her.

"Yeah, I- uh. I'm going out to the town today, won't be here long" Y/N chuckled, moving back to the mirror in front of her and brushing her hair.  
"And where would you be heading?" Puffy was folding some clothes in her hands, placing the on her bed.

"To my friends house, just going there for a hour or two" She talked, placing down the brush once she was done and picking up her bag.

"That's nice, remember you have to bring a guard" Puffy told her, finishing the last article of clothing and placing it neatly on the bed. Y/N huffed and got up from her seat, straightening out her cloak with a smile.  
"Yeah, I'm going now. I'll see you soon" And with a wave she left, closing the door behind her.

Y/N didn't want to bring a guard, so she walked down the corridors, moving past the way to the guard tower. She could defend herself if anything bad happened, but she stopped anyway. Back-tracking and turning to her right to look at the opening, the large tower just in the distance. With a sigh she walked over to the circular building, knocking on the wooden door.

A couple seconds later the door opened to see a man was shown. "Oh, hey. Um. Can I help you?" He spoke,  
The man had blonde hair, a golden chain around his neck that went over his guard uniform. He had blue eyes,

"I'm sorry, I'm going out the walls and they said I needed a guard?" Y/N stayed polite, This must have been Punz, the person George talked about yesterday. She thought with a smile.

"Right. I am going on patrol, I'll get someone now" Then he left, going into the tower. More minutes passed and a different person came to the door, accompanied by who she assumed to be Punz.

"Hey, I'm BadBoyHalo, But you can call me Bad" He extended his hand out to the girl, she generously took it and shook it lightly.  
"Y/n- Princess Y/N of Relzic. It's nice to meet you," They let go of each others hands and he nodded as a bow.

Then they left the boy to go on patrol, leaving the premise of the castle. Bad put on his visor but left the bottom part unhinged to talk to the Princess. He was nice, enthusing about muffins and his favourite kind. He actually wanted to go to town today for muffin mix to bake for him and his friend, who is called Skeppy.

They made it to the house, lights were on inside with a new car parked outside. She got all happy, "This is it," Y/N said with a smile,

"Oh. Okay, well there is a new spectrum in the guard tower that I give you this.." He handed her something like what Techno gave to her, but a different colour and there was a pad with all the different names. Buttons was beside the names, she looked confused.

"We were going to hand them out tomorrow at lunch, but since your going out today and everything. It has everyone's names on it when you need. I am going to go get that mix, so just press the button next to BBH, then I will know your location and come get you. Okay?" He explained, using his gestures to his advantage. Y/N nodded at his words, before returning a wave that he sent as he left.

Y/N walked to the front door, moving her hand up to knock. It swung open to see a Tubbo, "Y/N! They just arrived, come on!" The boy grabbed Y/N's wrist and pulled her to a room she has yet to look at, the double doors opened and she saw Phil, Tommy and Wilbur sat on the couches.

Phil looked up from his space, followed by Tommy then Wilbur. The two boy's eye's lit up when they saw her, Tubbo let go of her wrist while Tommy jumped out from his seat. "WOMEN!" He shouted, bounding over towards her and engulfing her in a hug.

"Nice to see you to child" She humoured, getting a smack in the chest  
"Hey! I'm not a child, i'm a man you bitch" This made Y/N laugh, moving her hand to ruffle the boy's head and he moved away. Tommy scowled back at her, sending daggers from his eyes as he re-adjusted his hair.

Next was Wilbur casually walking over to the girl, standing above her. "I see you like the necklace," He hand moved to the blue cylinder around her neck, looking at it with a smile. Y/N let out an agreeing noise as he let go.

His arms suffocated her around her neck, forcing her to lean her head on his chest. She wrapped her arms around his back while she felt his head rest on hers, "I missed you N/N"

"Well I missed you more" She said to his chest, the smile turning bigger. Phil turned up behind Wilbur as he detached himself from the girl.

Y/N looked up at her father figure, pinching her lips into a smile. He just chuckled and smiled back, hugging her like Wilbur did. Swaying side to side and planting a platonic kiss into her hair, they didn't speak. Just enjoying the hug that they were in.

\--

They were just sat on the couches talking about everything, the girl went in depth with her life in the castle and they listened. The household also told Y/N, Tubbo and Techno what they did with the days they didn't see any of them.

"Yeah, there is going to be the a masquerade held on Saturday which is... 2 days from now?" Y/N wracked her brain before confirming it is two days from now.

"Do you have an outfit situated yet? Or is your stylist coming back?" Phil asked, taking a sip of the tea that he held in his hands,  
"I'm pretty sure Steph is coming, I don't really know" She trailed off,

"What if we crash the Masquerade?" Tommy blurted out with a smug know-it-all smile, straightening out his back.  
"Tommy. No" Phil responded swiftly after, Tommy slumped in his seat, pouting slightly.

"But Phil" He stretched out the name, pouting at his father figure as he just shook his head. But Techno had an idea,

"But what if we did? In costume?" Techno spoke, looking up from his hands as Phil shot him a look saying 'not you too'.  
"Wait. And new identity's" Y/N jumped on the bandwagon of sneaking them into the Palace.

"That's if it's an open ball, but if it it. We really could" Wilbur jumped in, Phil just looked unimpressed before acctually thinking about it.

"I mean, you could. Y/N could just say she's bringing a friend- or 4.. Nevermind not going to work, it would probably only work with 1 if I'm being honest." Phil changed his side mid speech,

"One. I need them not to be suspicious if I am going to." She hummed, "If I was going to choose one, either Wibur or Techno" Tommy looked disappointed at her words, which turned to anger.

"Why the fuck am I not included?"  
"Tommy, language" Phil shot after his son's words, who just stuck his tongue out.

"Tommy, you aren't really the most non-suspisious one out here. And it is overage so," Y/N reasoned,  
"No me gusta. I can be overage," Tommy tutted, Tubbo piping up in the corner saying he could as well.

"So Wilbur or Techno.."  
"I already have my name" Techno perked up, Y/N's head turned to him.  
"What is it?"

"Sir Billium" He said was too happily for Techno's persona, moderately scaring Y/N.  
"Sir Billium?" She spoke slowly, making sure she knew what exactly he said. Techno hummed in approvment.

"Wait shit. You can't because The Prince saw you, so Wilbur. Want to crash the ball as my invite?" She jumped over to the beanie boy, who was trying to drink his overly hot coffee, burning his tongue.

"Me?" He tried to confirm, placing the mug onto the coaster.  
"Yeah, you're the only one except from Philza, and I don't think he likes the idea of doing it at all.. So yeah."

"I mean, sure. But what would I wear? Or my name and title?" Wilbur started to overthink,

"I could just say your my personal secretary from Relzic. Maybe that would work, I don't really know" She thought allowed, Phil just staring at them all in disbelief.

"So Wilbur Minecraft, Secretary of Relzic?" Techno asked, Y/N nodded.

And now it was simple, she had to make sure she could invite people then buzz Techno twice as she could, and three times as he couldn't.

Y/N would pay for his clothes and teach him how to act 'royal' and 'classy'. Then he was ready to be the guest to the Masquerade Ball hosted in two days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway, I love you, its nearly three am rn so I'm going to bed but I was invested in writing so here you go
> 
> I also tried to do some links to the Masquerade stream Karl did for Tales of the SMP, but not fully so you have Wilbur as a royal in near soon parts
> 
> Go get something to eat and some water, stay healthy please, I care about you all <3
> 
> I CANT DESCRIBE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL <3 *MWAH*


	20. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N asks Dream about her guest

After pressing the button next to Bad's name, he came and picked her up from the house. Tommy was begging her to stay since they all were going to go to the market, but she couldn't. Y/N still had to find herself an outfit, and now Wilbur as well.

Once Y/N got to the castle and she thanked Bad, the girl set on her way to find the Prince to ask him the question of guests. Asking around the staff and going down the corridors, the Princess stumbled apon Prince Sapnap.  
"Sapnap! Hey" She called, getting the attention of the male as he turned around at his name, smiling apon seeing her face.

"Y/N, do you need anything?" He asked, stopping to a hault and turning his whole body to look at the girl.

"Do you know where Dream is? I'm looking for him" Y/N pinched her lips as she asked, Sapnap wracking his brain for an answer.

"Oh right, last time I saw him he was in his office. Do you want me to take you there?" He answered, he looked like to be in a rush as well.

"No, but thank you for offering. I won't keep you up anymore, see you at lunch?" Her mouth turned into a smile and he nodded before swiftly walking down the hall and taking a right, going out of sight.

Y/N set on her journey to the Prince's office to ask about bring a guest, using the mental map she made and finding it within 5 minutes.

Her hand rose to knock on the door, "Dream?" She called before hearing a muffled acceptance to come in, opening the door.

"Y/N? Are you alright?" He was sat at his desk in the middle of the room, papers situated in piles nearby. Dream looked up to meet her E/C eyes, a calm smile shown on his features.

"I have a question about the Masquerade." She trailed off, staying near the doorframe. He nodded for her to continue,  
"So. I was wondering if I could invite a friend."  
"Oh yeah, for sure." He shrugged it off, she didn't realise it would be that easy. "Just make sure they are royal or else the guards wouldn't let them in"

"What if he wasn't?" Y/N tested her luck,  
"Then I guess you would have to sneak him in or something.." He trailed off, narrowing his eyes like giving her a clue. She caught on,

"Wait, you would let me sneak in a commoner? For real?" He nodded,  
"Just don't tell people he isn't royal," Dream responded, before looking back down at his paperwork. "Is that all?"

"Yes and thank you" Y/N smiled brightly at the boy, who breathed a laugh and smiled back, more soft this time.

"Your welcome" Y/N had never seen him speak in a more relaxed tone, it was more or less stressed from the piles of work he had to do over the week. So she left with a goodbye to go buzz Techno the news.

Little did she knew she made Dream's day just a little brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made this in a span of 30 minutes from stress writing, very short sorry about that
> 
> I wanted to add more, but it's nearly 3am again but I'm not even tired and I have online school tomorrow at like 8am, help.
> 
> Go get some food and drink, you all deserve it
> 
> Warning more angst is going to happen in the up coming chapter, probably would get that ready maybe on Monday or Tuesday since I go back to school full time after Easter.
> 
> Love you all, go get some food and a drink, I have some juice near me which I just swallowed in one gulp, currently choking while writing this
> 
> Also If there is any spelling mistakes, please point them out so I can find them easier and change them


	21. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N's voices are louder then before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is gore in the chapter, if you see *** at the start then the paragraph connected has light gore.

"Alright, so walk over to me like how I told you and have a conversation," Y/N spoke to Wilbur and Tommy, since she is bringing Wilbur and Tommy just wanted to join in.

They were in the forest outside the kingdom, Tommy was messing around and pretending to be a fairy princess. To Y/N, it looked hilarious. But they did as they were told,

About an hour before she finally got her outfit set and ready, and asking Stephanie for her imput on clothes for males. Her stylist then quizzed her about the male she was talking about and gave her an outfit and mask to give to him.

Wilbur walk with one hand in front of him, curled to his chest. Tommy behind him taking the mick out of everything,

"Princess Y/N," He bowed like she showed him, Y/N was proud.  
"Secretary Wilbur," Y/N nodded her head to show respect,

"How are you this evening?" Wilbur was professional, and Tommy just did the same to Tubbo but with a high pitched voice.

"I am wonderful, thank you for asking. How about you?" Y/N responded formally, bring her hands to her front.

"Splendid." He froze for a second, like he was thinking of what next to say, "Oh- Uh. Would you like to dance?" He took out his hand, palm facing up.

"Of course," She took his hand, he broke character. "You did amazing, Will" Y/N smiled at him, retracting her hand. "I'm sure you know how to dance, correct?" The man nodded at her words and she sighed,

"Tommy, your turn" The boy perked up at her words, a smug smile turning on his face.  
"Of course it's my turn, bitch" He pushed his brother out the way, Wilbur couldn't stop laughing. Tommy cleared his throat.

"Yo Women, you look fine tonight" He stroked his imaginary beard and bit his lip, Y/N tried to keep her composure, kind of hard when Wilbur is gasping for air.

"Hello, Tom-" She broke mid sentence, laughing loudly it alerted Philza, who was talking with Techno nearby, before he realised she was okay.

Y/N calmed down after Tommy laughed his iconic laugh, "Hello, Thomas. Thank you," Y/N took a deep breath to calm her down even more,

"Would you like to dance with the amazing Tommy?" He didn't even wait for her to reply, just taking her hand and 'dancing' with her.

"This is why I can't take you anywhere." Phil sighed, shaking his head slightly but ultimately laughing. Then it looked like Philza remembered something, "Oh, I forgot to tell you all something yesterday" He walked over to them all, Techno trailing behind.

"Hm?" Tubbo asked, looking up from his seat in the grass. It also clicked in Wilbur's mind, then Tommy's.

"Everyone take a seat" They all plonked to the floor in a circle, Phil cleared his throat.  
"When we were travelling here we found an unclaimed piece of land, its very snowy but I feel like it could work. If we still want to leave still that is" Phil spoke, Y/N thought.

She could leave royalty, like Phil said, they all could be in the snow. Yes, it probably would be cold, and Y/N acknowledged that. But she could leave, and never turn back.

\--

"You sure you have to do all of that?" Y/N was talking with Dream in his office while he carried on signing things, he sighed.

"Yeah, stupid kingdom shit. Lucky the Masquerade is tomorrow, I acctually get a break" Dream spoke, placing down his pen for a second to look up at her,  
"Speaking of Masquerade, who is this person your sneaking in?" He leaned his arms on the desk,

"Oh, his name is Wilbur." Y/N kept it short, Dream looked at her to keep going. "He is related to my other friends, um. He wears beanies all the time and is a nice person"

"And how are you going to sneak him in?" Dream quizzed, clasping in hands and placing his chin out them.  
"I was thinking of bringing him through the gap then up the stairs to the balcony then into the ballroom" Y/N answered,

"I really don't understand why you are letting me sneak him in, should I be even telling you how?" The girl started to overthink everything, sitting in a chair near the corner.

"It makes you happy, right?" He smiled at the girl before sighing "And plus I don't know what you are talking about, all I know is a Secretary called Wilbur is attending." Dream got back to signing his papers,

He's doing it to make me happy?

\--

Y/N took her leave from the office with another thank you, going to her room to chill until it is dinner time. Opening the wood door and stepping inside, closing it behind her. Y/N's bed was was made with new sheetstowels were situated at the end. Puffy left the bathroom connected to see Y/N,

"Oh! Princess, I was just about to look for you. Would you like me to run you a bath?" The women offered, Y/N nodded and said thank you at the offer.

A couple minutes the bath was ready a Puffy let her do her thing, soaking herself in the suds. The bath was relaxing, scrubbing the soap into her hair and thinking about things. About 7 minutes later she got bored and got out, watching the water drain down.

Y/N got herself presentable for the dinner that would be held in 10 minutes, just a normal hoodie and some jeans.

\--

The dinner went smoothly, nothing drastic happened just some details on the Masquerade, like the time it would be held and when the festivities would be over. They also stated that 4 people would be leaving the week,

She was now back in her room, calmly drawing a chrysanthemum from memory, thinking over everything that is going to happen tomorrow. It is going to be overwhelming.

First of all she has to get the courage to wake up and get breakfast, then meeting new friends of Drream, Sapnap and George that are also attending. Then getting into her dress that Stephanie went very overboard on. Having to sneak Wilbur in before all of that to not look suspicious, and then attending the Masquerade.

But the peacefulness of the open window casting a light wind that surrounded her room. The moonlight also cascading into the dark room. The only light source being the oil lamp on the desk with her, Y/N turned off the main light to give it a nice comfy feel.

But that left soon after, with some voices surrounded her head, demanding currency. And that currency is blood. It started off small; very unrecognizable. But then it gradually grew with them shouting 'Blood for the blood god'.

***  
Y/N wanted it to stop, since she was trying to wind down for the first time in days. But the voices ruined it, the voices drove her mad. It drove her so mad that her mind made blood splatters across her room, some were dripping and some were still. Even if she tried to get them away, it made it worse. Showing her loved ones with knives in their bodies, blood dripping from the wound and their mouths. Their eyes pure white.

She closed her eyes, wanting everything to stop, her body shaked at the images. Clutching her pencil tightly as she felt some tears start to form in her eyes, the voice only grew louder. Demanding the red liquid.

The girl got away from the paper, seeing herself subconsciouslyly start drawing blood and splatters. Standing up from her space with a gulp and moving to close the window.

The Princess tries distracting herself from the people in her mind, leaning over to the handle that was outstretched and swiftly closing it. Taking a deep breath and turning around, looking at the floor which was playing tricks on her mind, the blood visible.

***  
Y/N thought she could look up as the voices started to die down for a split second, as she moved her head she saw Techno, stood there with a sword in hand. It was stained with a red substance, a closer look you could see a slit in his neck, the hot liquid dripping down his body. His white eyes looking directly at her, his clothes also stained a very dark red.

Y/N started to hyperventilate, taking steps back before she felt a wall or object plastered against her back, slowly dropping down next to it. The voices booming louder in her head, like a headache that just can't be healed.

Salty tears streamed down her face, her hands coming up to her ears with some hope it would block the noise, but nothing did. The voices only grew more intense, the girl couldn't even hear her own normal thoughts. The ones demanding blood washed out all the normal ones.

The girl was still shaking vigorous, curling her knees to her chest and burying her face into the hole between the chest and knees.

"Stop, please" She cried, alerting a certain person.

Y/N stayed sat, the tears soaking through her clothes, touching the cold skin underneath. The girl just cried to the voices that only grew even louder, manipulating her thoughts and feelings.

The girl was caught up in trying to get rid of the voices she didn't hear the door swing open and someone rush to her side. She didn't hear the voice of someone she trusted try and talk to her and calm her down,

The only reason she even noticed the person in the first place was when they wrapped their arms around her, soothing their back. That's when she heard the voice of the person,

"Hey, shh. It's okay my little duckling, calm down for me" It was like the words from her mouth thread through her ears into her head; fighting away the voices and making them more bearable.

Puffy noticed her calming, still arms wrapped around her and playing with her hair in a comforting manner. Y/N was still getting the visions, still scared among her mind of everything.

As soon as the hug left, the voices brought back even worse. Y/N looked up to Puffy's eyes, they were in shock. Trying to find what to do, then Puffy stood up. Saying something Y/N couldn't quite hear or see properly from the tears fogging her vision.

And then she left in a rush, leaving Y/N on the floor with the visons of blood and death. The voices in her mind getting rowdy and angry, demanding even more then a real speck of blood. Now demanding death.

About 2 minutes pass of her trying to think of something to help herself, trying to think of something that would work, but those voices turned to death as soon as they went into her mind.

Then two people enter the room, both of them a blur. Y/N was thinking drastically, maybe if she killed someone the voices would stop. But she continued to weep into herself, the pair of hands that was once there returned in the same spot. This time barely helping.

The other person she couldn't quite regonize wasn't near her, but in the room. She saw Puffy's mouth move as to talk to the other, Y/N couldn't hear anything over the ever demanding voices surging through her mind.

"... her to talk" Y/N's senses came back for a second, blending in an out of each other to hear snippets on what the girl was saying to the unidentifiable other person.

"... can hear.." It faded and re appeared, like a heartbeat but slowed down. But she can only hear Puffy's voice,

She felt the other person come near, but still not touching her. Y/N slowly looked to the side to see a familiar crown seated on the head, but not pinning the face. "... you sure you don't.." Her voice started to ring more in her ears,

"Y/N?" It was like she saw her faze back to real life, the voices immediately stopping in an instant. The visions of blood also gone, she was still frantic.

"Hey- Hey. Calm down, it's okay. You are okay" The other person spoke, reassuring, but she still couldn't piece the face with the voice, she was fading in an out again.

The person took matters into their own hands. Placing their hands on the other's cheeks and wiping away the rapid tears, Puffy playing with her hair as Y/N breaths were still rapid.

Then she realised who it was.  
Who Puffy got to help,

Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me writing this from all the angst on Ranboos stream,  
> Also, critiques are welcome. I still need to practice this type of shit so please tell me where I can improve!


	22. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and her friends have a sleepover, but the voices are back for more the second time today,

Dream.

She brought Dream.

He was stood over her, wiping the constant tears that streamed out her eyes. Whispering a type of praise like 'I'm here' and 'Don't worry,'. It all seemed to calm the girl down, Puffy just rubbing her back soothingly.

Y/N just wanted a hug, the visions was still engraved in her mind, she just couldn't see them in the real world. It's funny that it all started with her drawing a flower for her father, then the voices inside her head grew and grew. She started to look around the room, seeing now the blood was only in her mind. It looked so real.

Y/N was pulled back to face Dream, who cupped her chin. "Hey, keep looking at me okay," He murmered, Puffy went to go get the girl some water.

In a split second, she made her arms go around his neck, Y/N's face turned to the skin but on his shoulder. She felt him hesitate, before wrapping his arms around her back. Sitting down on the floor instead of kneeling.

She continued to cry as the man soothed her, just like Puffy did. Y/N's tears soon stopped, "I'm sorry if I woke you up-"

"No, you didn't, don't worry about what I was doing,"  
Dream was actually was just going to get ready to leave to see the graves of his parents, talking with Sapnap and George in the courtyard. Puffy ran outside saying that something was wrong with Y/N, so Dream went with her to her room. He would usually be mad with not being able to see his parents, but he wasn't for some reason.

"Are you okay now?" His voice was hushed, very soft to the recently crying girl. Puffy walked back through the door, shutting it shortly after and sitting back on the floor.

Y/N mumbled that she was and they parted, Puffy handing her the cup. "What happened darling?" The women asked, but Y/N stayed silent. They wouldn't understand.

Just the thought brought her back to near crying, Dream jumping in saying it's fine and that they wouldn't talk about it. She appreciated that.

Then Puffy had to leave, to due duties around the castle, apologising about it but Y/N saying that it was okay.  
Dream stayed though, making sure that his friend was okay.

About 2 minutes of just silence and her calming herself down more, the door opened with Minx, Sapnap and George both rushing over to Y/N.

Minx was shouting curse words at anything and anyone in her path, Sapnap just went over to her, saying he would beat anyone she wanted to get beaten with a click of a finger. And George just kept switching his vison between everyone, on the verge of laughter even when his friend is upset.

"Who the fuck hurt you" Minx asked Y/N, who was also on the verge of laughter with Minx fully taking her anger out of Dream.

"Just say the name and they're gone" Sapnap spoke, Dream getting pushed away from Y/N by Minx pushing her way closer to her friend. Wrapping her arms around her neck,

"Guys leave her be, jesus" George scoffed at the door frame, then turning to the girl "You okay, N/N?" The girl nodded at his words and she smiled in return,

"But like, my offer still stands" Sapnap said, standing up from his crouch. Minx didn't let go,  
"She doesn't want to talk about it, we should let her get some rest" Dream said, the girl could hear Minx hiss curse words in his direction yet again.

"I am a bit tired," Y/N mumbled, that signaling Minx to let her go. Minx subtle nodded to the side in Dream's direction before raising her eyebrows like a question, asking if he did anything. Y/N shook her head and Minx scowled. Like she wanted to beat him to the ground.

"Come on, We will talk to you in the morning, Y/N" George's normal tone was back, Sapnap walked to the door reluctantly.  
"But like, can we have a sleepover here- Just in case" The boy added on the end, Minx looked to be agreeing with him.

George sighed, before actually thinking of it. "If we were to have a sleepover, it have to be the biggest room. Dream?" Dream was silent, thinking. Before ultimately shaking his head,

"But Dream" Sapnap extended his words, he continued to decline. "We can keep an eye on Y/N so if she has another panic attack then we will be there" He explained his reasons, Dream hesitated.

The Prince sighed "Fine. I'll ask the staff to set up some mattresses on the floor" Dream stood and left the room to find someone, Y/N stopped him.

"Have you never had a sleepover?" She spoke as he turned around, "We can set it up"

\--

Y/N felt happy to be around her friends, she felt happy that her friends cared so much. Even if she would like to see the Minecraft household plus Tubbo, she would explain everything tomorrow to them when she went to pick up Wilbur.

The group just finished the room, mattresses littered the floor that was enough for everyone to stay in his room. The biggest in the home. Right now the others were trying to take it off her mind.

Even if Y/N was completely calm, still the inches of those blood thirsting thoughts were in her mind, but more subtle. She was scared that in the night the thoughts might take over, and do something drastic.

It was very fun, just staying with her friends for the night instead of being by herself. Most of them were asleep, instead of Dream and Y/N, who were trying. Y/N couldn't since the memories are still there, and Dream just had a lit on his mind.

The girl turned in her bed, seeing Dream also awake. Y/N felt kind if guilty, she knew he wanted to see his parents. And the H/C haired girl stopped that.  
"Thank you, for that" Y/N got his attention, turning his face to see hers with a smile.

"No problem,"

Silence.

"There is probably still time for you to go visit their graves" Y/N continued, Dream looked suprised.

"How did yo-" Y/N interuppted Dream,  
"Go, if they are wondering where you went I'll tell them a lie, I know it means a lot to you" Y/N smiled, but Dream faltered.

"It's already around 3am, there isn't" He mumbled, Y/N's smile fell. "But it's okay, I'll just get extra time tomorrow."

Silence.

"Hey, Y/N?" He was looking at the ceiling, so was the girl. She hummed in response.

"It might be weird, but I saw this button in your hand last time you escaped. What is it for?" Y/N hesitated at this,

But she explained with low details what is was for, just saying that it calls someone so they know her location and to come help. To elaborate she explained it with the guards new system. Dream hummed at the end,

"And where do you normally keep it?" He continued, this question confused Y/N.  
"Why?" She turned her head to face him, he was already looking at her.

"Just incase that happens again, so if you ask for whoever it is, I know where it's placed."

Silence.

"It's in the left bedside table on the last drawer. Press with 4 times for an emergency,"  
"Thank you"

The voices were back. Y/N tried to press them down. Not again, please.

"Will you do please shut the hell up" Sapnap groaned, waking up but when he slammed his face back into the pillow, snores was heard again. Dream chuckled slightly.

Y/N stayed quiet, moving herself to look back up to the ceiling. Y/N tried to stabilise her breaths, it wasn't that bad. Not as bad as the one earlier that day.

"Y/N, you okay?" Concern was in his voice, she responded with "I'm fine."

She needed the voices in order, maybe some blood could help. What am I thinking? No. Her breaths went calming to a bit more uneven in seconds, the voices were back. This time being gradually instead of just throwing it at her. Of course, Dream picked up on it. Her vision went black.

"Y/N-" He called, no response. "Y/N, this isn't funny." Dream sat up in her bed, to see a hyperventilating girl panicking yet again.

He immediately stood up and went over to her side, putting his arm under her back to sit her up. Y/N's eyes were open, looking around frantically. "Guys!" He called for the people who groaned,

"What do you wa-" George was the first to wake up, his eyes widened.

She couldn't see or hear what was happening, some blurs of voices merged together but formed into the voucesin her mind. Y/N didn't understand what was happening to her, why her.

Sapnap was next to wake up, then Minx. They all litterally went around her, "Don't crowd her you idiots," Dream shouted at them all, freaking out himself.

Minx went into action, hugging to girl. She felt her chest rise and fall rather quickly, "Can she see?" Sapnap asked,

"I don't think so" George commented, "Should we get a nurse?"

"We need to just calm her down, anything just do it." Dream took initiative, maybe he should go get the button.

On the other hand, Y/N was stuck in her head. Not being able to see the frantic people around her, not being able to hear Minx speaking little calming words into her ear. She can only feel, she felt someone lift up her back, she felt someone wrap their arms around her.

Yet again the fading voices were there, surrounded by the demanding voices yet again. She needed Techno. And she knew Dream thought that as well, or at least she hoped.

"Wait right here" Dream got up, "If she calms down say I'm coming back soon"

"You can't just leave!" George exclaimed, Minx and Sapnap too preoccupied on getting her senses back.

"I need to do something, I promise I won't be long" And with that he left back to her room, glad he even mentioned it.

That left the three to take care of the freaking out girl, her head was spinning. Words were covering her friends, some were just saying 'E' again. But most either 'Blood for the blood god' or 'Kill them'.

Dream sped down the halls, running into her room and going to the drawer. He saw the two button pads, one for the guards and one solo white one. Picking it up, trying to remember the code. 4.

Pressing it four times and keeping it on him, hoping that it worked.

\--

Techno was sleeping peacefully in his own bed, some of the voices in his own head saying things like 'Jack Manifol' or something along the lines. That was when the buzzer on his visor vibrated, stirring him awake. Then again, leaving Techno confused why the girl was doing it twice. Then the third, making Techno sit up in his bed. Phil also stayed in the same room as him while the others are in Tubbo's, the dad also waking up.

"Mate? What's wrong?" He silenced his father as the forth vibrate shook the mask. Phil knew what it meant, as well as Techno.

Without even speaking Techno basically jumped out of the bed and got everything ready, Phil delaying behind him. "What are you doing? Get some sleep" Techno argued with his father who only tutted and said that he is coming.

Phil wrote a little note saying where they are going and placed it on his bed, rushing behind Techno as they left the house with loads of noise. Waking up Tubbo in the process.

They bolted down the street, completely forgetting about the car that they had and just running to the castle gates and down the walls to the hedge where the tracker showed, Dream stood waiting.

"Why are you here?" Techno asked, gritting his teeth with Phil being confused. "Where is Y/N?" Phil asked the question in their mind since the button was in his hands,

"Y/N- Is that who it calls?" Dream blanked for a second, obviously. "She upstairs, we don't know what's happening I think she's having a panic attack"

"Show us" Techno demanded, Phil was thinking on his memories. Technoblade used to have panic attacks from his voices, but he denied it. She can't have the voices and not tell them. Right?

Dream led them up the stairs of the castle, to his room where she still resided with the three still staying their best. The two following burst into the room, scanning it to see Y/N. Surrounded by random people that they didn't know.

"Who the fuck are you?" Minx asked, turning slightly to see them. Sapnap and George also turning with confusion.

"Move the fuck aside" Phil recognized this, pushing past the all and placing his hands on the girl's shoulders. She had the voices, and he knew Techno knew as well.

"Can someone go get some water? Perfurably a lot of it," Techno rushes over his words, the three looking in confusion and Dream now. "Did you not hear me?" Sapnap got up and went to the kitchen.

George followed Sapnap, "Can you go get some pillows so we can prop her up properly?" Minx nodded, not wanting to be bossed around but they seemed like they knew what they were doing.

"Hey, Y/N?" Phil's voice went from angry to soft in the matter of seconds, he platonically kissed the top of her head, rubbing the sides of her arms.

Y/N felt the kiss, Phil? But I'm in the castle?

Sapnap and George came back with a lot of water, giving it the the piglin man.  
"Has she already had this today?" Phil asked the man who led him here,

"Yeah, about a couple hours ago-"  
Phil cursed again,  
"Techno, what do you do?" Was his next question,

"Mine are never this extreme! Only when I'm a child- What did you do?" Techno redirected the question back,

"How did you know about the button?!" Techno then shouted at the man standing helplessly.  
"She told me! Like 20 minutes ago" Drean said back, Minx pushing past him with the pillows that Phil gratefully took with a thank you.

He put the pillows behind her to keep her sat up, you never know what could happen. Y/N was starting to see again, the blurry image of her father figure came to sight.

She started to blink, seeing seeing Phil take a deep breath. Techno was also there, "Y/N?" The person in front of her said, she could hear. The voices still pounding,

"Phil.. make it stop" Y/N weeped, the person in question giving her a hug. Tears were in her eyes as she clutched onto him, seeing Techno prepare her a glass of water.

"Oh, Y/N. Why didn't you tell us?" He whispered, only she could hear it. Y/N replied with a sorry before seeing a relived Dream. Her others friends out of breath,

"How-"  
"I did it, you weren't responding and I was worried" Dream stepped forward, walking over to her side when they let go of each other. Y/N immediately hugging him after, Dream toppling to the ground.

"Thank you, so much" She continued to cry, feeling his hands loop around to her back for another hug. Dream could get used to this,

"Well I did most of it so," Minx stepped in, making Y/N giggle slightly.

"So you know what happened?" Sapnap addressed the person he hasn't met yet. Phil nodded,

"He had it when he was young, I know all the basics. Just never this extreme" Phil sighed, "Oh, and you must be Prince Dream?"  
The father figure continued, Techno tapping the shoulder of the girl to give her the cup, she gladly accepted it moving both her arms away from Dream.

Dream looked up the the man in the stripey hat, "Yes I am, and you are?" Dream extended his hand for the other to shake,

"I helped raise Y/N, Phil" The man took the hand with a firm shake, "And this is Techno, her personal guard" He gestured to the man to was helping Y/N some more. "He doesn't really do greetings,"

Techno was silent after a grunt of acknowledgement, asking Y/N some questions in private.

"Oo, how was Y/N as a child?" George asked, coming over and sitting on the floor like it was story time in a kindergarten.

"She was obsessed with this one doll-" He started,  
"Phil." She warned,

"No! Carry on going," Minx sat next to George,  
"If Y/N doesn't want it told then it won't be told." He dropped it, hearing multiple whines. "Are you okay?" He asked the girl, who nodded after taking a sip of her water.

"It's getting late, we should probably head back" Techno ruffled the girls hair before standing,  
"We have spare room if you would want to stay in one of those for tonight?" Dream offered and Phil accepted. Sapnap left with them to bring them there,

Y/N fixed her hair, "You okay?" Minx asked, she nodded again with a smile this time.  
"I'm fine, just little things here and there" The voices were still there, just muted slightly. Like she closed the tab on the browser that was playing noise.

"You really like to worry me, don't you" Dream huffed, making Y/N chuckle.

"Not on purpose" She tired to block the fact he was worried,  
"Can we go back to bed now?" George yawned, the group breaking into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I didn't really know what to do this part so there you go, Masquerade definitely next chapter so it's going to be a big one and take time!
> 
> This is probably my favourite book that I am writing right now, I just like the way I'm going with it.
> 
> I said this last chapter but in comments so not a lot of people saw but if you all want so certain cc to be at the Masquerade that hasn't been introduced yet, please comment them! I am already doing Ranboo, Sam, and might do Purpled and Sam Nook.

**Author's Note:**

> i've decided to repost my story from wattpad to ao3 :)


End file.
